PTSD Self-treatment
by Stalking Fan
Summary: this is my self-abusive plot bunny dump. some I might make into their own stories. otherwise this is completely non-cannon even the Time Loop story.
1. Deepest Despair and Smallest Hope

_**How am I?**_

Chapter one: Deepest Despair and Smallest Hope.

Warning: The Chapter Title maybe a Misnomer.

"Good afternoon class!" Said Lina Inverse or at least something that _merely looked_ like Lina Inverse.

"Good afternoon sensei!" Replied a group of beings that had no business existing in the same universe let alone being classmates.

"Today for our biannual placement exams-" "it's exam time already!? I didn't study at all!" said something that looked like Superman. To the right of him Lex Luthor rolled his eyes. Hinata Hyuuga giggled at Buck the Weasel's impression. Lina had an eyebrow raised. "Any other interruptions?"

"No? good. As I was saying, today for our biannual placement exams we shall be taking a random human from one of the Hubs and plopping them into a World that has powers-" "boo! That's boring! Give us something original to do! We do that for fun!" said the Lifeform known as Whis. "Quiet!" shouted Lina as she unfurled her power revealing two things. One the depth of her power _far_ exceeded those of her Anchor counterpart of a specific broken Yggdrasil. And two her, and therefore everyone in that universe's, species. Said species can be summed up by three, sometimes, four letters.

Now outside a certain family of websites these combinations of letters mean different things. However, within said family they mean something Powerful.

R.O.B. or B.R.O.B. these acronyms mean Random Omnipotent Being or Bastard/Benevolent Random Omnipotent Being. To understand just how _Powerful_ these "R.O.B.s" are imagine this:

A universe of Star Trek's Omnipotent Beings conversed with about 90 other universes of Star Trek, 91 Universes of Stargate, 91 Universes of Star Wars, and 91 Universes of Starcraft, and decided to collaborate in one giant act upon the Multiverse. Said act would give birth to a R.O.B. one of a Rank of _zero._

Rank one: 30 billion times that of zero

Rank 2: 90 trillion times that of 1.

Etc. Etc.

The R.O.B. who assumes the form of Lina Inverse? Rank 8.9 _billion._ Now the reason why the ROBs assume forms which we are familiar with is because they are courteous and prefer _not_ to instantly shred their environment and their playthings. Which sadly to say is us and those weaker than them. Yes, that included their own species.

"The goal for this project is for them to prepare the World for the arrival of an Multiversal threat that I shall create. Three wrinkles are planned from the start. Wrinkle A: they are plopped into a world where Normals are Cannon Fodder at best and non-existent at worst. Wrinkle B: no Powers-" Lina eyes Superman. "-no Tech-" Tony Stark and Lex. "-no Combined knowledge of Humanities-" Haruhi Suzumiya. "-no Sponsors-" Haymitch. "-no Heritage-" Bruce Wayne. "-no nothing. Got it?" Lina smiled in a terrifying at Whis. "original enough for you?" Whis gulped and nodded.

"Wrinkle C: only one person in the _entire Omniverse_ honestly believes that the Prepper is not paranoid and that whatever they're prepping for exists, is coming, and stupidly dangerous. Otherwise it's either "okay Lil' girl time to go to the psych ward" or "hey, the boss maybe crazy but she signs our paychecks." Etc. Etc." set out Lina. "Oh, and by Heritage I mean Spacehulks of Money."

"So I expect reports from Universes' such as: Worm, Tiger & Bunny, My Hero Academia, either of the Warhammers, Dragon Ball. Get to writing." Finished Lina as the "School's over" bell rang.

Haruhi brooded her way home and after Nagisa, her adopted younger brother, asked about her day did she snap out of it.

\- in that aforementioned Yggdrasil -

Lina dropped into prone to avoid a ray of _**DIE!**_ And quipped to herself. "What Admin did I piss off to have that after me?" what she is referring to is an abomination of Blacklight, T Virus, Flood, Homeworld Beast, MC Creeper, Creeper World Creeper, Liquid Torment, MEV-1, Tracker Jacker, and the other O8 thus negating all of her attempts to either run away or destroy it. Oh, did I forget to mention that the Blacklight part is from Biomass Effect? Needless to say but Lina's gonna have a very exciting loop. Oh, nearly forgot to mention but the other Originals Were Awake and trapped inside their bodies unable to do anything but watch. Their loop memories had control. They broke out the mental popcorn five hours ago when the loop began.

\- back in Haruhi's home -

"Well, Ms. Inverse didn't say anything about the Evil Overlord Lists." Replied Nagisa and Haruhi hugged him with all her might. Which proved to be too much for the R0 ROB who passed out. After reviving him. "thanks bro you're the best."

Haruhi plopped down and started flipping through potential Universes before settling on a Tiger & Bunny Universe. With a twitch of a neuron an uncountable number of unobservable things inexplicably changed. Those were the most minor changes others were less subtle and much more influential.

A crime syndicate rose out of nothingness, ages melted and solidified, history warped and changed, the factory-fresh syndicate nearly dissolved into ash, laws and roles shattered before reforming vastly changed better for few worst for many, and a certain boy was born to an abusive family.

\- in said 'verse. -

Hi, my name is … Author didn't save when he thought he did. Ahem. Let's start over shall we? Hi, my name is Jezebel Henrietta Jessica Kyra (Impure Mistress of the Wealthy Household of Ladies.) fantastic name for a boy no? to summarize the deleted segment of summarization. Mom was a bank robber. Dad didn't get money fast enough. Mom blew dads' brains out. Dad reformed. And a stupid macho idiot swung a chair _through_ mom. She turned to tar and tried to drowned said idiot. Dad got fired. And finally Mom & Dad made a Sexist, Racist (against humanity. How cliché), Neo-Nazi crime syndicate.

That was 43 years and some change ago. So after about 33 daughters (it's a combination of A: stupid levels of fertility. And B: triplets run in both sides of the family.) did I finally pop out. Alone. Which drew about 5% of abuse. Now after shooting one of my younger sisters (yes I'm not the youngest. Duggars meet the Kyra family.) a dark look because of her shoving paradoxically boiling ice. (like Quirks, Pinkie Pie, Shards, Pinkie Pie, Yggdrasil, Looping Pinkie Pie, Lore, and Movie Genetics, we don't question NEXT Powers!) into my vital equipment. The second triplet of that bunch froze me in time. And with the help of an older set of triplets (who did something to my something) did the third pour boiling acid in me. Before tossing me inside a Garbage truck.

So as my ribs collapse and puncture my various and vital organs. I am left to wonder, just why is there a giant blob of stuff heading towards my universe. No not universe. Multiverse. A smaller blob of things came to my attention by _borrowing into my soul!_ Ouchy wowie mama! I can't believe the author right now for typing that. We stopped doing that at 5 or 6! I'm 16!

Oh, and the reason why I know about out of Universe stuff is because this is a Self-Insert story. Not an O.C. story. Now that everything is sort of set up, let's skip to the next chapter with hopefully less Fourth Wall Breaking. Ciao!


	2. Vivi Stern Blind

_**How am I?**_

Chapter two: Vivi Stern Bild.

January 1st NC1976.

A few months after Chapter one.

West Silver in the Stern Medaille area. Car chase. Or it would have been if Pao-Lin hadn't dropped in and charred the two idiots who thought they could simply rob a bank in Stern Bild. Now here in Stern, you always make sure that when on the streets to be always looking at ya feet. Cause unless you're approved by the gov' looking at a NEXT will land you with a sentence of 6 months. If through the screen of your electronic device, that's A-Okay and in fact almost mandatory. If by peer pressure alone.

Now so far it appears that this has mostly been telling, and so far, that's correct. And sort of by choice. A (the choice part): The Author hates setting things up. And B (the not choice part): I'm currently captured by a gang leader who apparently _hasn't_ read the "Conquer the World" lists and therefor hasn't read this rule of Evil Empresses:

17\. I will not punish or kill lovers who fail to satisfy me. Such a policy would cause performance anxiety in future lovers, defeating the purpose. I will instead reward exceptional effort, and lavishly reward exceptional proficiency.

And thus something I can't show ya. So if the Author was smart he'd-

\- Dragon Kid aka Pao-Lin Huang P.O.V -

 _And charred another two. Great. At least Wild doesn't have to pay Medicals._ A bullet hits one of my ear pieces and I simply raised my eyebrow at the shooter. I duck under the retaliatory grenade and hit a few pressure points to paralyze him. **Heroines, we've got scattered reports of Steel's gang hitting banks and we also have a possible location of their base. I need two volunteers for a scouting mission.** Said Ms. Joubert. "I'm in." I replied. " **So am I!"** Replied Fire Emblem. **Their possible base is a warehouse off** _ **Lovecraft**_ **and between** _ **Buzz Aldrin.**_ **You all know the Steels' rep for traps but be careful just in case they got more sick ideas.**

" **We'll be fine!"** replied Fire as I started my way over there. I spot Emblem's car about a quarter of the way and backflip in. "showing off are ya Kid?" She asked with a smirk on her face. I open my mouth to defend my choice but close it with a pout. "Oh you're just so cute when you pout!" She squees while rubbing faces. The rest of the ride consisted of a blush on my face forced by the girlish torment she was inflicting on me.

I stick my staff into the doorway and quickly withdraw it from the path of boiling tar. Which started rising up and slashed at us. I jump to avoid FE's retaliatory burst of flames, kick off the ceiling, land prone to avoid the various sharp things that fired above me, miss the booby-trapped safety rope, roll down a tube, run away from a quicksand pit, before finally whacking the console and frying it.

"All's that left is: 59 Boulders, 29 Boiling Tar monsters, 30 Tar monsters, 9 quicksand pits, 8 pop quizzes, and a laser grid." Summed up Fire Emblem. Said summarization later. We stumble upon the worst. Another pop quiz.

 **Question one: if you were an Evil Mastermind, what would be you're first task?**

 **A: kill all Heroines.**

 **B: gather Legions of Doom™**

 **C: setup Base.**

We both drew a blank. So we told the others. Rock, Rose, Tiger, and Origami said C. Sky Voted A, so we got gassed when we answered C.

\- unknown amount of time later. -

I came to a prison outfit and my cellmate whimpering in their sleep. I had no cuffs on and as I took stock of the cell which had a moderate size bookshelf full of random books, an off to the side bathroom area, a couch, a bunkbed apparently I was top, a small dining area, and a holo-screen I didn't see the projector for. I realized two odd things about this cell. A, it had a shower in the full bath. B, it had a half bath as well. C, and probably the most important, everything was covered in rubber. Yes, even the toilets.

Okay, that was three things. Anyways. The holo was showing our capture from Heroine TV View.

" **Okay. All the votes are in and we're going for C: setup Base." Just as I touch the answer purple gas floods the room. I vanish into the gas. "Dragon!" shouted Emblem. "Get out of there!" Shouted Joubert. "I can't leave without her!" Emblem replied. "It's an order!" the camera in Emblem's suit turned away and bolted for clear air. If it wasn't for the fact that said camera was being worn by Emblem, it wouldn't have caught. "I'll come back for you, I promise."**

The screen flickered and read itself: **your fellow Heroines abandoned you on orders of a** _ **normal**_ **how sad.** The female voice was mean.

The screen then went away. I jumped when the door threatened to cave in from the bang. "Your grub ya Lil' toys!" a harsh voice sounded from the other side of the door. There were two trays of food. In the center was diced chicken, in the left compartment was celery and rice. On the left was an apple and a lunchbox carton of milk. "You can have my apple and serving of milk if it's cow." Said my cellmate from his bed. As he sat up I saw he had curly black hair and black eyes. "You need them too." I protested as he transferred said items to my tray.

With an eyebrow raised he said. "I don't think I need to have TMI from Allergies." I then gave into my hunger and ate the chicken before looking up seeing him reading a book now. I looked to where his tray was, only to find it gone and on the floor next to the isolation door. "You didn't space out. I'm a fast eater." He said while turning the page. "I'll speed up if I were you." While I was looking at him in confusion my tray teleported unto his. I went, after shallowing my mouthful, for my food before it teleported out.

"Huh, when I did that it shocked me. Or was that when I accidently scraped the door?" he said closing the book. He stood up and put it back on the shelf. "My name is Pao-Lin Huang but you can call me Lin. What's your name?" I asked while walking next to him. "Jezebel Henrietta Jessica Kyra. Call me Henry." Apparently he caught my look of confusion. "A, my family's sexist. B, triplets run both sides. C, I was the only one carried alone. Thus the three names." I nod in understanding. I search my mind for an ice breaker before I looked at the corner where the holo was. "So, who's your favorite Heroine? Wild Tiger? Blue Rose? Sky High?" I harmlessly ask.

He mumbled something along the lines of "What's with this town and Heroines?" before speaking up. "Ah, probably Wild Tiger. Simply because she's only super powered for 5mins per hour. So I feel she's the most Normal" I could hear his emphasize on normal. "Among them" he replied. "Well, that's one reason to like her. I'd thought you'd pick Blue Rose." I saw I stepped on a small landmine when his small smirk fell. The cell was quiet for the next half hour as we minded our business. Things got interesting when I found I couldn't move. The door opened and Henry started flipping out saying. "Not again. Please not again!" guardswomen came in, pushed him down and started kicking at him.

"Stop it! Why are you kicking him!?" I shouted at them. They merely ignored me and continued for a little while more before dragging him out. After the door closed I was released from the chair I ran to the door pounding on it ignoring the arcs of electricity. After about an hour of pounding I gave up and backed away from the door. I paced around the cell for a while before picking _The Hunger Games_ up. The tributes were going down Tribute Alley when Henry got tossed back in. "Make it more fun next time!" said one of the guards who shut the door.

He shied away from my helping hand and silently climbed into his bunk. He planted his face in a pillow and cried. I couldn't help but see him as a younger brother so I sat next to his bunk and slowly ran my fingers through his hair. I apparently lulled him to sleep. I pulled his sheets over him and quietly walked over to the door and created an arc between my fingers before trying to zap the door. It didn't even try.

After some more reading the entirety of the room was plunged into unreadable darkness. "Lights out I guess." I mumble to myself.

\- probably 8 hours later -

I fall out of my bed and land on top of something. It takes a few moments to remember where I am and a few more before I remember to get off of Henry. After breakfast I gathered the courage. "So, does that happen often?" I attentively asked. "Every day as far as I can tell." That seemed to be tiresome even if I couldn't guess what was happening. But considering who our captors are I had a pretty accurate and sick idea about what they were doing to him. "So how long have you been here?" I asked. "Don't know, maybe a few months." He replied _well that's peachy. Should I really ask?_ I debated for a minute before asking: "other than what you've already out laid, what kind of family do you have." His face asked: do you _really_ want to know? So I nodded.

"Well, everyone but me in our entire extended family is a Next. Both sides. That means-" "they can get us out of here right?" I interrupt. I blush under his raised eyebrow. "-that means that whenever they were pissed off because of a _human"_ his tone became abusive. "They took it out on me. And the last I saw them was 2 months before I got captured. It's how I got this." He raised his shirt revealing a plethora of bruises, whip, chain, and vice marks, infected cuts, clean cuts, jagged, and what looked to be razor wire cuts. But inside a circle of barb wire marks was an old burn over his right chest.

"I don't know who saved me but I survived being crushed in a garbage truck and when I walked back home one of my elder sisters gave me it." He lowered his shirt. "That's of course after Mom turned into tar flooded into my everything before a different elder sister started boiling Mom whilst she encased me."

"So, human haters got it." I summarized. "So, any brothers?"

"Nope, other than Dad and fellow NEXT Criminals as husbands to my sisters, I'm the only boy." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Wait _Criminals!?"_ I asked. _He finally sounds like a …. Living being. Maybe, hopefully, we can bond over his family's … criminal past._

He blinked. "Didn't I say they were Criminal Masterminds back in the days of Ms. Legend?"

"No you most certainly did not!" Mock angrily I replied. "Well, do you want to hear how they met?" I nodded so fast I think I might have given myself whiplash.

\- about 30 more like 40ish years ago -

Mom drove her truck through the glass doors of the local bank. It was the grand opening of the bank. Whose boss apparently decided that fancy archways, shiny marble flooring, literal gold statues of nubile women only covered with currency, sky lights amongst crystalline chandeliers, tables made out of literal gold with chairs made of Silver, carpets made of copper, and (somehow working) registers of platinum. Was more important than say, security guards, alarms, security guards, a silent alarm, security guards, a bank vault door, security guards, security cameras, and finally and probably most important, _**SECURITY GUARDS!**_ Needless to say, but that bank deserved to be robbed.

Dad was the first bank teller Mom saw and was the one she went towards. "Give me the money." Mom said. "All of it!" Dad apparently was taking his sweet time because next thing he knew was sound, pain, and the very odd feeling of reforming his head. One stupid customer _picked up_ a chair (which was made of silver) and clobbered mom with it. She then felt the odd sensation of turning into tar.

After mom left dad got immediately fired. So dad ran after mom's truck and joined her gang. Which of then consisted of only them. Here's where things get interesting. 1, that bank you maybe still know of, you really want to know what it became? Helperidese Finance.

\- meanwhile in the present -

I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe. "It's one hundred percent true!" protested Henry. I eventually stopped because of lack of essential air. "If you thought that was funny, just wait until you hear this." Henry said after I recouped. I braced myself for more laughter. "That customer, Ms. Legend herself."

\- Henry's POV -

I didn't think it was possible but Lin just passed out from laughter. "I should probably tell her. Or should I wait until she tells me? Hmm. Decisions. Decisions." I mumble to myself. I then picked her up wincing from my injuries and climbed the ladder before tucking her in smiling as she curled up.


	3. Realization of Doom

_**How am I?**_

Chapter three: Realization of Doom.

Pao-Lin Huang POV.

Dear journal. Entry 33.

We have fell into a Routine, he tells me some stories of his family and I tell him stories of mine. I haven't told him who I am or that I am a NEXT. But I'm afraid that once I tell him, he'll be scared, no terrified, by me. As far as I can tell we are still in the West Bronze docks. Oh, Henry's coming out of the shower, see you tomorrow.

I closed my journal and placed it under my pillow as Henry climbed into his bunk.

I was suddenly falling through words, pictures, ideas, memories, universes, and down a certain infinite rabbit hole. I hit my head on a blue-dark midnight blue box containing text. The box that I landed on was another of the same, all around me was the same boxes each containing different text. I saw some had themes to them and that they were part of a thread. Only when I saw the equation "How many of Y does it take to defeat X. One at Sufficient Velocity." I realized where I was. The ground started rumbling and I saw a literal tsunami of boxes come crashing towards me.

I ran as fast as I could with the dogs of war nipping at my heels before diving into something.

I got shook awake and after my eyes adjusted. "Is she trying to earn the B?" I asked my nightmare's Creator's Creator. Henry merely shrugged. "Oh, come on you know what I am talking about." I tried again to little success. "If you don't answer, I will keep on bugging ya! You Lil' punk." I dropped down and started tingling him.

He caved after 5 minutes. "Ok, okay! Maybe she is! Just stop okay!" I complied and let him relieve himself. "So, you were told." Asked Henry. "More like "had the "Conquer the World lists" seared into my soul" rather than told. And yes, I do know of that _thing_ " I preempted.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, ten being combined knowledge of me and you, how much do you know about the Omniverses?" asked Henry. "10" I replied. "Well, then we've got some incredibly dense people to prepare." I nodded.

"So, have you been working on an escape route?" I attentively ask. "Yeah, going through the ducks before I got moved to this cell." He glared at the seamless rubber that covered everything. "You?" I pointed to the sort of charred door. "No progress." We sighed in unison. "I could try zapping the holo." He merely gave a look. "Okay yeah they probably _did_ put Surge Guards in. they are sort of smart." I conceded. "That is troublesome. Just how are we gonna escape?" I complained.

Today when the guards came they took me instead of him. As I was dragged I saw other cells judging from the silence of this jail either the cells were soundproofed or we were the only ones. The interior was a standard, cells on this floors, cells above us, narrow corridors, lots of checkpoints, lots of *blush* cavity checkpoints, and lots of uninsulated fragile electronics. I was smirking on the inside. They brought me to a room that had a little kid sized power suit or should I say Kid? I could easily guess why the suit had a face obscuring visor.

The undersuit was mainly made of Rubber with industrial insulator between armor pads of latex and Kevlar over my essential areas. The suit itself had a fleece interior, carbon nanotubing muscular system, a highly robust and sophisticated communication system, a system of interlocking graphite plates, and a midnight purple-soft pink paintjob. Both the undersuit and powersuit had fully enclosed helmets sealing me off from the world. **All right Lil' minion. If you haven't already guessed, because you're a dumb Lil' girl who sided with the** _ **humans**_ **instead of her fellow NEXT, you're gonna fight you're fellow NEXT Traitors!** I rolled my eyes at her dramatic portrayal. **Rock Bison is currently tearing your fellow minions apart. Stop her. Oh and just in case you think you can signal them.** The undersuit started crushing me. **Think again. Chop-chop!**

I, well my suit, started hopping towards the scene of battle. As I was traveling the environment was blanked out preventing me from locating where we are being held. I saw Rock extracting a "fellow minion" from a nearly identical powersuit and debated on a surprise attack. 1-3 yes. 4-6 no. The RNG answered 5 so that's a no. so I hopped down and debated on a criminal name. 1-3 Calypso. 4-6 Atlanta. And survey says…. 6. And finally ham or no ham. 1-3 ham. 4-6 no ham. Whelp silent but deadly it shall be.

Rock finally took notice of me and charged at full speed. I ducked under her legs and didn't miss the opening. I backflip and kick in Emblems face with more force than I probably should have. "That was my face! Why did you have to kick it in so hard!" she asked angrily. "Tell us where you took my friend!" I played limbo with the fireball.

I sidestep Bison's returning charge and let her plow right into Emblem. As they were untangling themselves my suit fired rockets and thankfully they dodged the apparently napalm rockets. My midsection took a full power blow from Bison and I felt a rib cracking. If not for the stupid amount of armor I had on that blow would have collapsed my ribcage. _Does she use that much force with everyone? Cause if she does, I can't imagine those she arrests live to see the interior of a police car let alone the Judge!_ I jammed my just now unfolding staff into her abs, pole vault over her and hit Emblem with the other end of the staff which was reinforced by momentum.

I backflip onto Bison's shoulders piggyback style, jam my staff into her nose ring and steer her into Emblem. After making sure both of them were out cold I left and apparently in the nick of time because Sky High and Blue Rose arrived saw them and apparently didn't see me on the rooftop. Hmm. If Origami was smart she wouldn't attack now if she was here. Can never spot the background characters especially if their shapeshifters. And if she had a stroke of genius she would follow me back to base.

After I came back into our cell I noticed that Henry was gone and as I turned around I caught Henry as he was tossed to me. After trying to dress the fresh wounds and tucking him in, I resumed my sort of futile efforts to melt through the door.

\- meanwhile at the training center -

"Wow, you two really did a number on each other." Said Karina Lyle. "Was it worth getting served on platters?"

Natalie Seymour moaned. Bara Lopez said. "no, no it was not." Karina rolled her eyes and walked out of Sick Bay. "Anything on the whereabouts of Dragon?" asked Agnes Joubert.

"No~ nothing on her whereabouts." Replied Natalie.

\- back with your regularly scheduled program -

I, with a whole lot of effort forcing my power to do something it hasn't done before, grabbed hold of my cracked rib and fused it back together. The room smelt like an ozone stank bomb went off. After I finished my electric surgery I turned towards the bunk to see Henry's eyes open and a hand pinching his nose. "Brute forcing Conduit healing ah?" I nodded.

The holo flickered on showing our fight. Apparently before I arrived they were arresting Steelers to torture, **r** _ **A**_ _ **p**_ _ **E,**_ and otherwise abuse.…... trans-dimensional self-abusive PTSD is a hassle to deal with. No in actuality they were simply gonna be put through the good cop, bad cop routine. Which because of the soup pot of memories that we became still sounds abusive.

After taking a recuperative shower I picked up a science book. It was about all things space. No not space. _**SPACE!**_ Ow, that hurt to think that loud. The title was _Spaceflight, the complete story from_ Sputnik _to shuttle and beyond._ Foreword by Buzz Aldrin.

I came up for air on "On to the Planets" page. I stretched and retrieved our apparently microwaved laundry. As I was loading my dresser I jumped away and looked at the dressers that weren't there this morning. "If only I had a Photon Torpedo Launcher." Henry said next to me holding one made of air. "Cybertronian? Or Zerg-Dressers?" He shrugged. There was a note on mine and it read:

Because of your performance today we, have in our generosity, given both of you two dressers and fresh clothing. Fail to perform to our expectations and we'll double your loads.

So after packing away our toasty warm clothing we sat at the table and started drawing up blueprints for a base.

We drew up something very amateurish that was a box with a door with a hexagon in the center also with a door marked "Sewage Overflow Containment" as per Rule 65. If I must have computer systems with publicly available terminals, the maps they display of my complex will have a room clearly marked as the Main Control Room. That room will be the Execution Chamber. The actual main control room will be marked as Sewage Overflow Containment.

"So, that's just a waste of good paper." We remarked in unison before sighing.

So as we mulled about trying to design possible future bases, our door slide open and in came flying a blonde haired girl. After she recovered from her crash landing she looked at us and said. "Finally, I've found you." But the strange thing was Megatron's voice came out her mouth.

I opened my eyes to find that I was laying on Henry in my bunk. After getting out of the comprising position that we were in, I wrapped my arm around him and settle back into sleep.


	4. After Escape

_**How am I?**_

Chapter four: After Escape.

I punched and punched Henry's face in. "Because of you I have this knowledge in my mind!" I did a sort of handstand on his face before falling and kneeing him in the groin. "I could've lived in ignorance but because you I can't!" I started kicking at him. I grabbed his pillow and pushed it on his face until he stopped struggling. Afterwards I laid down on his chest and drifted further into sleep. Content that this was only a dream.

\- four hours later. -

I stretched before swinging over the side to check on Henry only to find he wasn't in bed and there was something hard I was laying on. I froze in place. _That really couldn't have happened, could it?_ I twisted my way back up and looked at the pillow that was covering Henry's face. I put my ear to his chest and calmed my cyclone of a mind. I waited 2 maybe 3 minutes before I heard a beat. I waited until I heard a few more before sighing in relief. "Wow, that was mean of me to understate things." I mumbled to myself.

As I went through my morning routine the door popped open and as usual the guards came in before they took in Henry's Condition. When they turned to (I assume) glare at me I merely sheepishly grinned. That's of course before I zap the three of them, jumped up and piggy back carrying Henry out of the cell. I got half way down the hallway before the alarm sounded. I ducked into an alcove and looked at the probably put there by Haruhi map and saw that I was going the wrong way to the exit. "Definitely trying to earn the B." I whispered to myself.

I ran through the hallways towards the exit when the section of wall up ahead exploded inwards I ducked behind a protrusion and peered around it to see my fellow Heroines looking around the hallway. "Chick said Dragon would be here." Mumbled Wild Tiger after putting down her fist.

I came from around the corner and sprinted into their midst. After passing Henry to Sky High who flew off I mumbled. "Down the left is where Steel's Command Center. While I would like a piece of her I've got to see if Henry's still alive." Before running to the ambulance Henry was in while they went to stop Steel's reign of terror.

\- one week later -

After a week of operations on him passed before I was allowed to see him. "Now because of the horrendous damage to his body. he is going to need to relearn how to do basically everything besides talking and eating." Said the doctor as we walked to his room. "I get that, but can he atleast communicate in some fashion?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not yet he's still in a coma but once he wakes yes."

I sat down on his bed, laid my head down on his chest and cried myself to sleep. I opened my eyes to something midnight-green in shape. "So was it stress relief or part of a sadistic plan?" Asked the Minion on the water bottle. I blushed and said. "Stress relief." John Anderton ahh'ed.

With my dream-mind getting a headache I shattered the mindscape before reforming it to Beacon Academy whilst Professor Port does his "Let's unleash the boar tusk thing to see if Weiss can actually fight!" lecture thing. The sandy-blonde haired boy next to me rolled his eyes. "Showing off?" He smirked with his regular black hair and brown eyes manifested again. "More like "trying to read the invisible and nonexistent manual to lucid dreaming" than showing off." I replied. I pulled up my staff which doubled as a railgun before placing it in front of me. I tapped a button and holograms appeared showing that my staff was the mental-physical representation of Me. Also know in Tron as an ID Disk.

Henry laid down a blob of light before cutely scrunching up his face as it reformed into two pairs of scimitars. He tapped a button on one and the same holograms appeared. As he was doing that I was scrolling through my recent memories and pushed my knowledge of his condition to his scimitars and giggled at his sudden twitch as my memories downloaded into him. I sobered quickly when I saw his mischievous look in his eyes.

The environment started quaking and thunder started rumbling. We both rolled our eyes at my subconscious drama. "See you tonight?" Henry hesitantly asked. I nodded. The world shook apart collapsing inwards.

"Wake up Pao-Lin." Apparently Natalie was the one who was shaking me. "I think your boyfriend might heal better if you weren't in bed with him." Natalie smiled. I reluctantly moved to the bedside chair and crossed my arms frowning. "He isn't my boyfriend." She Squeed at my pout.

"So, how long was I captive?" I asked. Natalie quickly did some mental math. "About 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. Roughly." She replied. I started my journal on my third day so entry 34 took place on day 36. And since day 36 while Henry was being used I was being mobilized. That equals 612 days of serving them on platters. Which will quickly go to waste since I won't be mobilized again until Henry starts his Lil' Criminal syndicate.

"Care to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Prompted Natalie. I rolled my eyes. "Natalie Seymour meet Jezebel Henrietta Jessica Kyra; Jezebel Henrietta Jessica Kyra meet Natalie Seymour." I introduced one person in coma to a Heroine in civ clothes. Natalie gasped. "So she wears the pants in your relationship?" I merely buried my face in my hands which I proceed to bury in my knees. "You didn't have to say her middle names as well, honey."

\- two weeks later -

I was quite literally twirling my thumbs mentally drawing up blueprints before the monorail suddenly sped up. _Don't tell me this is a crossover with Unstoppable. But with passengers._ I thought to myself. _And here's the token GET THE MONEY mooks._ And like I predicted mooks flooded into my car and demanded all of our money at gunpoint.

"All right, as far as the government cares, all passengers of train 777 are now officially our hostages." I internally rolled my eyes. _I think we could have guessed that._ "If any of them stinking Heroines appear then this monorail will explode taking out a 5 block radius with it!" after the money collection mooks left I saw someone reach for their phone before it belched out static when they dialed 911. "Oh for those who've probably just called 911 I've saved you the embarrassment of dying while under the so called protection of cops."

I had trouble pinning the PA's voice but now that I was thinking hard. _Don't tell me we fused with the Arkham mini-series. Harlequin's bad enough if Mr. J came along. Crap._ I then proceeded to shut up my call band and started to wait it out.

\- Natalie POV -

I was in the training center working on my core while Karina was on the treadmill and Tomoe Kaburagi worked on her lower body. All of a sudden our bands started shrieking like they were just born. We jumped into our suits fast and gathered around the tv arrangement seeing what was happening.

After assessing the situation, we then rushed over to where the monorail's traveling. **Bonjour, Heroines. Don't approach the rail.** We all looked at each other. "Well then just how are we going to recuse hostages without approaching the train?" Said Wild Tiger. "And just why can't we approach the train?" Tacked on Blue Rose.

 **Dragon Kid reports and I quote: "If any of them stinking Heroines appear then this monorail will explode taking out a 5 block radius with it!" so approaching is a no-go.** Sky High flew past. " **If approaching is a no-go then how did she get on?"** asked Sky High. **She's one of the hostages. So far she hasn't revealed her powers. Let's keep it that way.**

"So what's the game plan?" I asked.

 **See if we can fulfil the hijackers' demands if they have any and damage control.** She then split us up to do crowd/damage control.

\- back with your regular program -

I eyed the security henchwoman and her two partners. The henchwoman was about 6'3" clad in SWAT-like riot armor complete with built in rebreather below the plexiglass face shield.

 **This series shall be on hiatus until stuff clears up and I can actually make a plot for this stupid story. And refresh on T &B of course. I might just rewrite the beginning to be less WOE IS MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! And maybe transfer over to Hero Academy. A, it Is more interesting to me. B, One For All. C, I am in touch with the fan base. **


	5. 10 Eons on Remnant

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN RWBY! I DO OWN MYSELF!**_

RWBY REACTS: 10 AEONS ON **Remnant, chapter one: 10 Eons on Remnant.**

 **(AN or Author's Note for those who are new to this website.: I have dyslexia, dyscalculia, and some more -insert learning disability here- that I can't remember. So expect short chapters, also I am making up a plot and reactions to that plot at the same time. So no 10 Eons on Remnant is not a separate story.)**

Things were going fantastic for the students at Beacon Academy. Even though last week Roman Torchwick breached the wall and let in a few hundred Grimm in. In particular, two teams, team JNPR(Juniper) and team RWBY(Ruby). The two teams were just going through their morning routines, when all of a sudden they got teleported into a room.

(insert standard _**WTF**_ reactions here)

After they calmed down they saw that the room they were in had a big couch, large enough for all of them to sit on without invading personal space. Not like that's gonna stop miss Nora. Also they have none of their equipment.

After they sat down and got comfortable a thing happened. What is that thing you may be thinking dear readers? Simple a table with a book on it teleported in and a flat screen 100-you-can't-miss-it-inch screen also teleported into the room.

(one minor panic attack later)

"so do we read or what?" Jaune & Ruby said in unison. They got a look that could be summarized as 'duh'. "so who is going to read first?" asked Jaune. "I'll read" said Blake.

 **On the just turned-on tv all they see is black. "well now why can I only see is black?" said a deep mountain shaking voice.**

"Envy all of my Envy" said Jaune. "but wouldn't that hurt? I mean to talk with a voice like that?" said Ruby. "good point Ruby but still Envy." Said Jaune.

 **The view panned down to see a young man in his twenties looking at a future version of a tv.**

"wait what, how did that voice come from that body?" asked Jaune. "I don't know" said Ruby.

 **Leaning over a panel that looks like it was ripped straight from TNG. He saw a steady light. "what's this?"** **he said. His eyelids slid down half way over his eyeballs in The Most Deadpan expression ever.**

"damn!" Yang said. "Blake, Ren you guys have deadpansion!" everyone but Yang facepalmed. Including the author.

" **I, am, a *yaying* dumbass" said the man. The camera panned down to see a lever next to a light that says. Eye status: closed.**

"yes you are a dumbass" said wise aka Weiss (stupid auto correct). Everyone else nodded in agreement. "also why have that display if you have a body?" said Weiss. "mindscape Weiss. Mindscape" said Blake in a deadpan tone. Weiss blushed.

 **He flicked the switch to open. "well that is the reproductive organ of the female leaning." The man said with a 'what-evar' look on his face while turning off the main screen and turning on the telescoping viewer.**

Ren and Jaune blushes. The girls are thankful that the mainscreen is off but are confused why the man is looking via the telescope.

 **A device beeps on the console. The man looks at the reading and says "well dear sister of mine, it appears that we are twins. And from this reading our mother is four months pregnant with us"**

"WHAT!" shouted everyone "I mean that physically impossible! To be aware before your born!" said Weiss.

 **Another device beeped on the console relieving the man.**

"Why is he relieved? Is it because Pancakes?" said the pancake lover known as Nora Valkyrie. Ren gave her a look.

" **good our mother is an actual female instead of the odd pregnant male."**

Jaune&Ren are green as grass after hearing that. The girls on the other hand aren't fairing much better.

" **those are very confusing." Said the man "now is it just the two of us in here?' the man asked to himself.**

"we hope so" said the girls.

" **Yes we are just twins, yay for mom! Hopefully she won't have to deal with 4+ kids." Said the man with a shudder. "uh I hope she doesn't have another after us. I mean 2 kids is a handful. But twins? *whistle* nope but having more kids with twins That right there is just asking for** **Migraine** **s!"**

"knowledgeable man knows!" said Nora.

" **now what gender am I?" said the man**

"male?" asked everyone.

" **back to being male"**

"uh okay." Said everyone cautiously.

" **Hopefully I stay male this time."**

Needless to say. But everyone was confused on what he means by that.

 **Another device beeped "I know that beep." Said the man with an unknown undertone. "* yaying yetts in the yett galaxy in the yett star cluster of yett prime in the yett solar system of yettron! * I have to go the rest of the pregnancy without nothing to entertain me? YGGDRASIL I CURSE THEE!" said the man with the undertone now identified as rage.**

"Why is the man angry renny?" asked the pink bomber.

" **And by entertain me I mean some useful like oh I don't know thinking up new weapon designs, take over the world plots, stuff like that." The justifiably angry man ranted.**

"Yes that is a good use of the pregnancy time if you are aware" Said Ren. Everyone else agreed.

 **A device beeped. He stopped his rant against Yggdrasil to look through the telescope and scowled. "dear sister of mine, when we are toddlers no better yet preteens I will have my revenge!"**

Shocked are the faces of the viewers "okay what happened" asked Pyrrha

" **sister I know you are not even aware yet. But let's lay down some rules first. #1 do not pee on me. Especially my face."**

Everyone was an odd mixture of green as grass and red as Pyrrha's hair.

" **I'll come up with the rest later. But for now time-lapse to birth!"**

"That was a …thing" said Jaune

 **The next few months passed by, there were times when the lapse slowed down to show something funny. Like for instance, troll song, let it go, playing cards against humanity against himself and somehow losing, pogoing, and last but not the least fighting the embodiments of his nightmares.**

Insert standard funny reaction number 1: laughter. Insert standard scare reaction number 1: SCREAMS!

 **It slowed down back to normal time and the first thing they hear is "sister, you better not hold the fact that you are going to be born first over my head or I will find a way to teleport you into the sun missy. Am I Clear?" said the man with an undertone of anger and restraint.**

"uh you, the future sister of this guy. DO NOT hold your age over his head!" screamed Ruby. The others nodded in agreement once they recovered their hearing. Minus Ren of course what him being childhood friends with Nora. The recovering hearing part not the nodding part.

 **And so the sister was born. Five minutes later he came out only to instantly turn blue.**

"Quick give that baby some oxygen!" cried Nora.

 **Five years ago there was a new invention on the market. It was something called a… "dust-free baby oxygen maker/filter" that was said to not only filter out the minute dust particles from the air but also pump said dust free oxygen into an air concentrator / maker and then feed said oxygen to the new born babies. Why this is important you may ask?**

"yes we do want to know why this "dust-free baby oxygen filter" is important." Said Weiss Schnee.

 **A unit of this product just so happened to be within arm's reach of the nurse holding the main character. And this nurse just happened to recognize the symptoms of a supposed mythical disease called: Dust Monla.**

"uh Blake?" "yes Ruby?" "does this disease exist in our dimension?" "not that I know of. Why do you ask?" "because just from the name of it. It scares me." "touché" "I'll have some people working on seeing if it exists" said Weiss "thanks Weiss" "your welcome Ruby"

 **Dust Monla is the rejection by any means necessary to Dust, which would be fine on any other world just need to make sure you clean daily instead of once a week. However, this is Remnant-**

"WAIT WHAT?" shouted everyone. "this is taking place on our world?" said Blake. "Weiss you better step up on that research I have a feeling that this "dust monla" is important to the story." Said Jaune. "let's read and find out" said Ren.

 **Where everything is powered by a nigh-magical substance aptly named Dust. Dust Monla or at least the variant native to that version of Remnant makes those infected with it wildly sick to Dust aka the thing that's in nearly EVERYTHING!?**

"The mighty mind of Monty Oum. That is terrible." Said Ruby. "oh that is right Ruby. I'm gonna have to pull a lot of strings to start R&D on a way to treat this." Said Weiss.

 **If exposed to enough Dust the body will do one thing. Stop the heart from beating.**

Two doors materialized on the left wall. They lead to the bathrooms. Why did they materialized now instead of later when they are needed? Simple:

 **If the infirmed cannot die. They start to mutate. Into what you ask? The Grimm.**

The readers ran into the bathrooms and reintroduce themselves to their breakfast.

After they calmed down they sat down on the couch. And tried to steel themselves for what they assumed to be a light-horror story. Tip: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too light.

 **So obviously the infected were treated badly. You think the fauna had it bad? Ptff yeah right. How would you treat some you know has the potential to turn into your worst nightmare?**

"good so they don't" stated teams RWBY&JNPR

 **Logic dictates good so they don't turn bad. But something called emotions won't get off their soapbox and let logic drive. So yeah…**

 **Anyways the nurse puts the mask on the child. Said child is now regaining his color of pinkish baby skin.**

 **After they start some tests on the twins they give them to their mother. "so this is my baby girl." Said the mother in a shaky voice. "she looks like a ruby." And so the twin sister of our hero was named-**

"Ruby don't freak out." Said Blake "why would I freak out Blake?" said Ruby "because of this" said Blake as she resumed reading.

 **Ruby Rose.**

"WHAT!" shouted everyone but the loudest by far was Miss Rose herself. "ow my poor cat ears" said Blake. "I'm gonna get teleported into the sun aren't I?" said one depressed Ruby Rose. "not if I have anything to say about it!" said Yang.

 **And our hero. The twin brother to Ruby Rose. Was named Onyx Rose.**

"and that's the end of the chapter" said Blake finishing the chapter of the unnamed book.

(to clarify this takes place in-between volumes 2&3\. So no shenanigans of 3)

AN: WARNING by the time you are reading this chapter I will have begun on the Rewrite/sequel by the name of The Void Brood. The reason? Volume four.


	6. Ground Rules

**10 eons on** **Remnant: Chapter two. Ground Rules.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY. I OWN MY SELF!**_

 **(AN: warning! info dump INCOMING!)**

"so who's going to read next?" asked Blake Belladonna. "I will read" said the one that is defined and called by the name Pyrrha Nikos.

 **When our hero was born a psychic pulse was released. The pulse itself is not important.**

"then why even mention it?" snootily asked White Snow or as she's more commonly called Weiss Schnee.

 **What it carried however does-**

"so what does it carry?" asked The Little Red Reaper. "I don't know. Pancakes?" asked the Valkyrie known as Nora, the Queen of Castles and Pancakes. Pyrrha gave her teammate a Look.

"Psychic pulses can't contain Pancakes Nora" said the poor poor childhood friend of said Queen.

 **It carried something unique or rather somethings. It carried many things but for now we shall focus on one thing. That thing? his anger-**

"okay I have no clue why this guy has anger when he is just born!" huffily said the ice princess.

 **Or that's what it would have been-**

Pyrrha drops the book in shock. "Pyrrha what's wrong?" Tentatively asked Jaune. "it's- the next part will shock you. And I do mean all of you." Said Pyrrha in a shell-shocked tone of voice. "it can't be that bad right Pyrrha?" Tentatively asked Ruby Rose.

"Whatever your thinking, think worse." Said Pyrrha "let's just get this over with." Said The Black Beauty.

 **180 eons ago-**

"WAIT WHAT?!" shouted everyone but Pyrrha. Pyrrha and Blake clutched their poor abused ear drums. "I mean that really physically impossible!" said Weiss. "it is possible via some means Weiss" said Blake. "name one" challenged Weiss. "Eternal Reincarnations" deadpanned Blake. "like we saw and are seeing this chapter and the last?" Weiss had no response so Pyrrha continued.

 **But now? It is** **Pure Loathing** **. Loathing at what you may think.**

MT. Ruby Rose was about to erupt with questions! Pyrrha dropped the book a second time in as many minutes. The others give her a look.

 **Females.**

Auras flash into existence around the females. Sensibly the two males in the room backed away very *YEAHING* slowly. After a good ten minutes they calmed down and sat on the couch again. Once they sat down realized that.

#1 the boys are now in a corner.

#2 Jaune somehow has his shield back.

#3 the boys are hiding behind said shield

After they calmed the boys down and get them to sit on the couch again. Pyrrha resumed.

 **Now before all the female readers start raging-**

"too late for that." Said Jaune. The girls reddened in embarrassment. "yep way too late for that" said Nora in agreement.

 **Through they probably already have-**

"I wouldn't have guessed" deadpanned Ren, Jaune, Ruby, and Blake in unison! They earn a look for their efforts. Yang opened her mouth to say something so horrible that the author decided to remove her mouth for the next five minutes. Else he/she gets hunted down like deer. Deer in Russia during winter.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " screamed everyone but Yang Xiao Long.

After they got their screams out. Ruby stepped up to her half-sister and saw there was a note attached to where her mouth was.

 _Dear readers,_

 _Here are some ground rules,_

 _#1 do_ _ **not**_ _ **ABUSE!**_ _And or_ _ **RAPE!**_ _Any one! Got it?_

 _That is so far the only rule. The punishment for breaking the rule? The ability to communicate. Aka if you can use it to communicate. It is gone. Why miss Xiao Long has lost her mouth? Simple my verbal abuse detector went off._

 _I am fine with slapstick. I define slapstick as injures that go away in the next shot/scene/moment/line._

 _However, there is a VERY fine line between slapstick and abuse. DO NOT cross it!_

 _Capeesh or its modern day American slang version capiche?_

 _Signed,_

 _The Author of the book you are reading._

 _Ps. The punishment will last for 5 minutes._

The others gave Yang a look that said 'if this author deemed your words abusive when he/she made/introduced a disease that if you enough inhale Dust that will transform you into a Grimm. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?' and 'you are lucky you are already being punished.'

"I am sad to be your younger sister" said the disappointed Red Reaper. And so the others sat back down and resumed. "okay everyone I think we are about to get an explanation so no interruptions got it?" said the Spartan. They nodded.

 **We have to define a system. The Anchor system. What is the Anchor system? Well if you ask Gilda the Giffin she would say something complicated involving a lake, trees, and underground streams. But Gilda isn't here. So we shall define it more logically. Picture a spider, have the web it weaves be your network of friends/enemies, have the flies said web catches be your friends/enemies, and have the spider (you) inject the captured flies with a transmorphic virus that turns them into other spiders, or in layman's terms transform them into spiders. That is the Anchor system in a nut shell. What does the Anchor system anchor? Well the infinite time loops of course.**

Shocked looks all over.

 **The anchor's and loopers jobs are to live out the loops while the admins fix the system/computer that run the worlds.**

Confused they continued.

 **Oh right. Basically something damaged Yggdrasil, and the Admins decided to put it in repair mode aka the infinite time loops.**

Understanding looks made their debut.

 **Unfortunately, the being you know as Onyx Rose has no flies to capture and transform.**

Sad looks passed around the room.

 **That does not mean he is alone.**

Interested looks went for its run.

 **How you are thinking? Simple he uses The Blacklight virus from the Prototype Universe. You know The Thing which is why Biological Weapons are banned from the Geneva convention? The reason it is banned? Simple. When a Blacklight Evolved consumes you two things happen it consumes your body then your-**

Pyrrha has dropped the book. The others give her a look. Jaune grabs some barf bags for everyone.

 **Your mind. As in everything you are is now joined with the evolved and its past victims forming a miniature hivemind.**

The readers throw away the now used bags and get some more.

 **Or to be more accurate a mind hive. In lay man's terms a hive mind means one mind, many bodies. A mind hive on the other hand is, many minds, one body.**

Half understanding and Half grossed out looks passed.

 **While that helps the situation it is not totally effective. So he and all of his victims because that's what they are. Oh did I mention that secrets are impossible to keep from a Blacklight Evolved? Built the Web of Worlds or the Web. If you define a Blacklight Evolved's mindscape as a city full of its victims with the evolved as the founder/leader, then the Web is a country or more specially it is a world filled to the brim with countries. It is a state of mind. Aka anyone can join it. The Web crosses multiple worlds. If the anchor system anchors the infinite time loops. This is just another layer to that system.**

 **Now there are different kinds of loops, for instance Null-loops which removes anything not possible to learn in that loop. Aka no epic reality warping powers not possible by the natives in the loop you are currently in. aka no Web of the Worlds.**

Unhappy looks because no curbstomp battles. And somewhat happy in that there will be no curbstomp battles.

 **And Atlas loops-**

Pyrrha has not dropped the book because she is getting used to finding something that references her world.

 **-which makes those effected have baseline humanity's powers aka nothing other than self-preservation and determination.**

Very interested looks appear on everyone's face. "so we aren't baseline humanity?" asked Ruby. "no we aren't by the sound of things" said Jaune. "Oh Pooie" said Nora.

 **Which if you count that only a handful of sapient species have the instinct of self-preservation? Says a lot about humanity.**

 **We now must establish the Six Dimensions of Damage or SDD. The first three are the normal height, width, and length. For the web analogy they are the anchor points that hold up the web. The fourth is time. Aka if you damage the body with the fourth dimension, it will carry over the loops. Aka no amount of time manipulation will cure it. The fifth is the dimension of the subspace pockets aka the thing that allows loopers to bring stuff from loop to loop, the sixth is sense of self aka the soul.**

 **With the sixth dimension the enemies of Onyx can not only attack the web they also have a chance to attack the spiders. If the web uses stuff like Aura, Presence, all that soul power Digger Bee extrusions. It allows the enemy to directly attack the spiders.**

Shocked the readers paused to digest the info they just got.

 **Also he is the oldest of the three Blacklight evolved that loops. The youngest is Alex Mercer aka patient zero. The third? Ruby Rose The anchor of the loops of RWBY.**

"I'm guessing that is our dimension" said Jaune. "yep" said Ren "it's so cool having our dimension named after our team" Said Yang. "and I'm the main character" Said Ruby. "if the anchors are the main characters' of their respective stories, then yes you are the main character" reluctantly said Weiss.

"so we don't have a say in what our dimension is named?" frowned Jaune. The name of his resident dimension was a blow to Jaune's ego.

"oh don't feel so bad Jaune. You still brought both of our teams together even if some of us didn't want to." Said Blake.

"yeah thanks for that Jaune" Said Ruby.

"it was nothing" Embarrassingly said Jaune.

 **Now that we got all of the boring necessary stuff out of the way where we're we?**

"him loathing females?" Blake stated.

"the book just about to justify that loathing?" asked Ruby.

"us being shocked at him loathing females?" asked Prryha.

"then proceeding to scare us?" deadpanned Ren.

"and me getting my shield back, Ren and I hiding behind it like Ruby loves cookies until you girls calmed down?" asked Jaune.

The girls blushed yet again for that reminder of the episode.

 **Oh yes justifying the loathing. He does not loath the entire gender of females. He merely loathes a very specify group of females. That group? Their nemei. Aka the plural version of nemesis.**

"well that explains the loathing." Said Ruby.

"yep" agreed everyone.

"it's extremely logical to hate your nemesis" said Blake. "and given his age, that pretty much means almost all grudges would have passed."

"and those that do survive are not mere hatred anymore." Said Ren

 **Hopefully they won't appear in this story if at all possible.**

"I for one hope they don't" said Jaune.

"yeah whatever he loathes scares me" said Ruby.

"I for one want to kick their Digger Bees if it wouldn't mean getting in the cross fire" said Yang.

"crossfire? What crossfire, he is powerless!" said Weiss.

"did you forget that he can consume your very identity?" asked Blake.

"no I did not. But right now he is not capable of defending himself." Said Weiss.

"no baby is, Weiss" Ren interjected. "besides power isn't everything. In that time when he had free time he probably learned a lot of skills. Like in the last chapter I get the feeling that he is a schemer of sorts. If I had lien on me. I'll bet 200 lien on him being a covert behind the overt behind the scenes planner."

"and I'll bet he'll get killed by four years old." Said Weiss.

"that's a deal" said Ren.

"Jaune you are our referee. Got it?" said Weiss.

"okay" Jaune gulped in fear.

"now that's out of the way I agree with Ren" said Ruby.

"now why do you say that" asked her partner.

"well for one, the Blacklight virus helps in info gathering" stated Ruby.

"that is a good point I'll give you that" said Weiss.

"and two he's my twin!" responded Ruby.

Seeing no, one is going to continue, Prryha continued.

 **A teenager walks up next to the man. And says "Security, this story just got dark like you wouldn't believe"**

"we wouldn't have guessed" deadpanned everyone that has their mouths.

 **The man gives the teenager a look that says 'OH really I wouldn't have guessed'**

" **don't you pull that look on me." The teen said. "besides, don't we have some stored up levity for this situation?" asked the teen.**

"how does one store up levity?" asked Weiss.

"mind, scape" Blake repeated.

Weiss repeated her blush.

" **Mike, you know that** _ **They**_ **completely destroyed all of our stored up Positive Emotions and situations. So no we cannot inject some levity in to the story." stated Security "At least not our way of doing it."**

"I wonder what is their relationship?" asked Weiss.

"probably Mike is the Light half of their conscience and Security is the Dark half." Said Blake.

" **and on the matter of P-E why aren't you in the Pyramid?" asked Security.**

"P-E?" asked Jaune.

"Positive Emotions." Said Prryha.

" **I'm showing the new Defenders around." Stated Mike.**

"I'm guessing the Defenders are the new defenders of the mindscape" said Jaune.

"you are correct" said Blake.

" **they better not be modeled after Stormtroopers again" complained Security.**

"Stormtroopers?" asked RWB JNPR.

" **that was one time" said Mike. "and it was fifty eons ago!"**

"see what I mean?" snarked Ren.

"yes we do" stated RWB JNP.

" **and yet we had to rebuild the Soul Galaxy from scratch yet again." Stated Security. "enough about our past failures. Who did you model them after?"**

"we would like to know as well." Said the teams.

" **tf2 analyst anarchy" replied Mike. "both teams?" Security asked. "yep, post-Seven Nation Army Part 2" said Mike. Security whistles "where'd you get the P-E from to do that?" asked Security.**

 **Mike didn't meet his eyes.**

"oh don't tell me" said Blake.

"what?" asked Ruby.

"if Mike is the 'Light' side of the conscience then it is possible he can sacrifice some of his make-up to substitute P-E." said Blake.

 **Security stared hard at Mike. Mike blushed. Security Facepalmed. "you do know you've just helped** _ **Them**_ **right?" asked Security. "yes I do know that. But would you want us Defenseless?" said Mike.**

 **Security gave him a look and said "just go." And so Mike left the control area.**

" **okay Dispel Pulse setup, Emotions back in their containers, Planet of Ruins setup, Desert of Emotions setup, Loathing Space setup, and on the lookout for changes caused by released emotions." Listed Security. A scanner beeped.**

 **After he read the results he frowned. The results said that during the birth not only did the Emotions escaped. For a single brief moment, they transcended Time and Space. And the after-effects of that brief Moment? Unknown.**

"I have a feeling like that going to be important later on in the story." Said Jaune. He got looks all around that said 'Oh Really Jaune we wouldn't have guessed.' "oy don't you be pulling that look on me" He defended himself.

"we're gonna have to read more." Said The Belladonna.

 **After some time passed, Security saw a very odd thing. A non-blob jelly thing. One he recognized very well. "Oh, so this version of humanity also tortures its infants with the very well disguised horrors known as lullabies." He Stated.**

" **and because of the limited imagination of an infant. I cannot bust out a gun or more usefully a Lightsaber." He Complained. "Oh well. We do what we gotta do."**

 **The man proceeds to burst out in a Word-less melody.**

"And that's the end of the Chapter" said Prryha.

"well that was an eventful chapter." Understated Ruby.

"yep if that wasn't eventful. I don't know what is!" Machine-gunned Nora. So fast that only Ren understood any of it. And Requiring him to repeat it more slowly.

After they heard it again more slowly. The others agreed.


	7. Test Results

Quote of the day: "Only when my mind conspires against me. He is an unruly beast that must be put in the corner so that it may learn not to be a pessimist! I try to be a fair leader in Optimist land, but I cannot allow the Realist rebellion to take over!" From symbiopony chapter-2-meeting-the-sister

If you're wondering that, is my relationship with my mind. Also Onyx's. well kind of. In the aftermath of the war, the Pessimist movement gains control of the world. For a decade pessimists rule. Then the optimists will rise again. Is how my mind really works.

Legend: "this is speaking"

' _this is thinking'_

" **this is the story"**

"this is what would have been bolded if 10 EoR was a separate story'

 _ **10 Eons on Remnant, chapter 3: Test Results.**_

After they recycled their bags. They proceeded to Debate on who reads next.

Weiss won in the end.

" **sir there is nothing wrong with your baby boy." Said a male voice.**

"nothing wrong with my twin?" asked Ruby.

"have you not read his medical records?" repeated Ruby

"this is the creation of those records" said Jaune, Blake, and Ren in unison.

"right I knew that" sheepily said Ruby.

" **nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG?** _ **NOTHING WRONG?"**_ **asked an understandably angry voice of the father.**

"whelp someone's angry!" chipped Nora.

"I'm going to kill that doctor." Said one protective Yang, who's mouth came back during the debate.

"no offence, Yang but. you'll just get captured after you try to run from the law." said Blake. "While myself on the other hand." She smiled like her animal parts. "I'll make it look like an accident"

"Blake. What did we say about offering to assassinate someone?" said Pyrrha.

"don't?" said the Cat.

"yeah you don't need to assassinate anyone." Said Ruby

"Why" asked Blake

"cuz dad will kill the doctor before we are even a month old." Darkly said Ruby.

" **if there is nothing wrong with my baby boy then we must have two very different definitions of "wrong"." Said the father.**

Nothing needed to be said on how right the father was.

" **please sir calm down" said one afraid doctor.**

"he is calm" deadpanned Yang and Ruby.

" **I am calm." Said the father.**

" **you don't sound like you're calm." Said the doctor**

" **just take my word for it"**

" **my boy at five minutes' old started bleeding from the mouth." said Taiyang.**

Shocked and concerned on that he was bleeding. They continued

" **we had to bring in a specialist to unlock his aura to stop him from bleeding." Continued Tai.**

' _Oh no'_ thought everyone. _'this is going to be bad isn't it?'_

" **the specialist said that he had the Aura's worth of six full grown men. SIX!" said Tai.**

"okay two of them I can understand. What with the 'Dark' and 'Light' sides of his mind. But unless there are more sides to his mind that has not been introduced yet. Where did the other four come from?" asked Weiss.

"do you have any Idea Blake?" asked Weiss.

"other than the bleeding from the mouth coming back to bite us?" said Blake. "no. I have none."

Weiss Schnee frowned.

" **not to mention this odd Aura mist that appeared a week ago that we cannot get rid of!" angrily said Tai. "and there's been a spike in Grimm activity across Remnant. But it's mostly focused on Vale. So as a huntsman I need to know my wife and children are safe so I can go out there and do my job." He said. "so I ask again. What Is. Wrong with. My Baby Boy?" he asked.**

"you absolutely sure he is calm?" asked Nora.

"Yep" said the siblings in unison.

"how can you tell?" asked Blake.

"the doctor is still alive." Said Ruby.

"and that whole city block is still standing" said Yang.

"I'm going out on a limb here and assume that Taiyang trained you." Ren said to Yang.

"eeyep" said Yang. "he's so good that weapons will slow down him and limit his destruction."

" **Well Mr. Xiao Long, other than the mythical disease turned real? He has a new type of bone disease." Said the doctor.**

" **what have you found out about these two diseases?" asked Taiyang.**

"yeah what have they found out." Asked Ruby. She earns a look for interrupting.

" **sir if you wait just 5 more minutes we will have the results. So please be patient" said the doctor.**

 **In a unique place. We see Security and Mike, joined by four others in a circular seating arrangement around a glowing orb of light.**

"well Weiss there is the other four." Said Blake.

"yes I can see that. But now my question is what is that orb and what is its importance?" replied Weiss.

"I think that maybe a commutation center/device." Said Blake.

" **okay my first question is, Normal mist, Mistation mist, or Astral mist." Asked Security**

" **Astral" replied a dark navy blue/ dark purple with a pink streak in her hair female.**

"well at least the mindscape is not Sexist." Said Weiss.

" **chigoe" replied Security. "Bodies?"**

" **None" said the purple haired female.**

" **Regen or Sacrifice?"**

" **Sacrifice" she stated.**

" **damn." He replied.**

" **bone disease?" he asked**

" **faulty tech" she replied**

" **okay that's better than I honestly expected." He said.**

 **He turned to the orb of light. "so, correct me if I am wrong but what I know is that #1 we are in the RWBY loop. Correct?"**

" **correct."**

" **#2 we don't have anything set up to capture this dimension. Correct?"**

" **correct"**

" **#3 we have just gotten our asses kicked so hard that Yggdrasil looped us into another dimension. Correct?"**

" **correct"**

" **#4 in a Null/Atlas fusion loop on top of all that. Correct?"**

" **Correct"**

" **Well we're thermited aren't we?"**

" **Eeyup"**

" **Okay then" he said. "Chaos Mythos, get your sanity warping digger bees behind the moon."**

"Chaos Mythos?" asked Ruby.

"Probably a faction of consumed individuals." Said Blake. "Most likely it is a consumed group of horrors"

 **A wall of sanity killing sounds came from the orb of light. Which was translated to English saying "yes boss". Security frowned. "What did I tell you guys to do?". "to speak in English." Translated the orb.**

" **I'm just gonna to assume that the Sanity-acceptable Language Control Centers of your brains were destroyed." He assumed.**

" **Eeyup. Sorry about that boss" went the orb.**

 **Security sighed. "no, no that's fine. It's just very troublesome."**

" **Okay now that's over with. Sam, Max, get our defenses up and running." Said Security. "Hai" went the fraternal twins. Sam is a red-headed female. While Max is a blue haired male. They are also known by two descriptions, Sadism and Masochism. Aka two things you want to organize your mental defenses. Right?**

"Indeed. I would very much like those two aspects of my mind to defend it" said Ren.

"It is logical to have them do that" agreed Blake.

"What does Hai mean?" Asked Ruby.

"in Japanese it means in this situation 'yes boss' in others it means 'okay'." Said Ren, Blake, and Nora in unison.

"it is a word of conformation" continued Ren.

"I mean think about it. You, the invaders of my mind are damaged? I Rearm and Repair. My mental defenses are damaged? I again Repair and Rearm." Said Jaune

"Very true Jaune very true." Said Prryha.

" **Okay the primary quirk will be blunt pragmatism. Correct?" asked Security. "correct, shall I apply the change?" asked one purple haired female. Who in the mindscape is known by the Archive of Memories. Or just simply Archive. She outside of the mindscape is known by a very famous name. What is that name you may ask? Why it is Twilight Sparkle. Twilight is the anchor of a different branch which we will not be getting into.**

"Good because otherwise this story will become too complex too fast." Said Ren.

The others agreed.

 **Archive applied the change. Everything dissolved and transformed into a rainbow of light. Sam and Max turned into red and blue respectively. Archive turned violet. The unknown being turned gray. Security turned black while Mike turned white. By turning I mean right down into their sub-atomic structure they turn into their colors.**

"Wow, that is literally turning into a color." Said Weiss.

"Indeed, that is." Said Ren

 **A box appeared around them. There was the box, the orb, and the six people turned colors, and nothing else. Blunt Pragmatism is another wording for Function then (and only then) Form. Aka make for absolute certainty it can work in every single branch of Yggdrasil. Then and only then after it works in every single branch. Beautify the excrement out of it!**

"Well that's a unique way of doing things" said Pyrrha.

RWBY JNR agree.

"It is logical to do things that way if you are the leader/part of an underground secret organization." Said Nora.

She gets surprised looks from everyone but Ren. Why everyone but Ren you may be thinking. Simple two words. Childhood. Friend.

"I mean if your trying to be stealthy why would you waste time on making stuff beautiful if no one will see it?" Asked Nora. "Other than you know, your own operatives?"

"Touché." Conceded Weiss.

 **The place they were just in? That was the Representation of the pure** **Imagination** **of 6 trillion Sanity acceptable minds.**

"What" they all shouted but the contest for being the loudest was tied between, Blake and Weiss. "I... what just what?" asked Jaune.

"That is a lot of people" understated Ren.

"And to think that is the sanity acceptable minds!" said Nora.

"Remnant's population is 16 million people. That's four million per kingdom!" said Weiss. "And we have no idea on how many people live outside of the kingdoms" said Blake.

"Experts estimate around 20 million people total live on Remnant." Said Jaune.

"How did you know that?" Asked Weiss.

"My mom is one of the experts." Explained Jaune.

"Ah" went everyone.

"Wait. How does she know that number?" Asked Weiss.

"She built a machine that can detect settlements from Aura." He Replied.

"And how did she build that?" Asked Weiss.

"She is an Expert on Aura." Replied Jaune.

 **After they have re-Solidify-ed, Sam and Max left the room to prepare the defenses. Mike left to finally get in the Pyramid. Archive gets out some books to help control and manage the situation. And Security walked back to the Control room.**

" **Right we're getting bogged down in the setup. So… time skip to something funny!" Said Security.**

" **Move you stupid *yaying Lions! *"**

Was the first thing they heard. They are naturally confused on what is going on.

" **No matter the dimension the gas pedal is always on the *YEAHING* RIGHT!" Shouted Security.**

"So Traffic Jam anyone?" Asked Ruby

"We will not be taking that bet." Said Ren & Nora in unison.

" **There is no *YEAHING* reason to be blocked up like this!" Said Security. "If you haven't guessed, we are a VERY impatience group of people."**

"Oh really. I wouldn't have guessed." Deadpanned Ren, Blake, Nora, Jaune.

" **Sis your gonna fall! Don't do it!" said Security. *SPLASH* "She did it" Deadpanned Mike.**

" **Yang do not do what I think your gonna do!" said Security.**

 **Yang zoomed by in a cart ala CMC**

" **What the Dinner. Summer why did you let Yang have access to the cart?!" asked Taiyang.**

" **So she could have a** _ **Carting**_ **good time!" replied Summer Rose.**

RWB JNPR groaned in agony.

"There's two of them." Groaned Jaune. "Monty why do you torment us so?" ironically asked Ren.

"Torment?" Jaune burst out laughing. "Just two of them are enough to torment you."

"Why yes two of them are enough to torment us." Said Nora.

"Oh." Ren recognized the kind of laugh that Jaune is doing right now. It is a tortured laugh.

"Eight?" he guessed.

"Nineteen" replied Jaune.

"I'm the only non-joker in my extended family." He continued.

"But you make plenty of jokes, why don't you consider yourself as a joker?" said Ruby.

"Those were unintentional, you try and live with 19 people with Yang's personality." Said Jaune.

Yang has a Sheepish Grin on her face. "I'll try to tune down the number of jokes, okay?"

"okay" said Jaune.

 **With a shocked look on his face, Security says "wow, that is going into territory we won't be getting into until chapter 4… Which I just realized is next chapter." He proceeds to do these things.**

 **#1, have an 8-hour rant on how big of a douche bag I am.**

 **#2, kiss his ass goodbye.**

 **#3 making better mental defenses.**

" **yes I am indeed a self-aware character. This is how the author writes they're characters. So… deal with it" he said to the readers.**

" **Also back to funny stuff now."**

 **Taiyang and Qrow groan. "Summer why, I thought we Successfully weened you off of those horrors you call 'jokes'" said Taiyang**

"Hey their not too bad!" Yang defended her self. She was going to continue but she saw the look Jaune was giving her. Not to mention the 'oh really' look Ren was giving her.

"Well not when they exceed a certain amount they're not that bad. Right?" Yang asked.

"Well if you define the amount as six a month we could better tolerate them." Said Weiss.

Yang rubbed her head in embarrassment because her 'puns' range from 50-100 a day.

" **It obviously wasn't successful." Said Qrow.**

" _ **The difference between a Powered dad and an Unpowered dad."**_ **I thought to myself while being a year-old black bundle of Hunger.** _ **"The Unpowered one kicks down all doors between him and his children. While a Powered dad just goes through the walls separating them."**_

 **Taiyang proceeds to show he is a Powered dad. And immediately stops in shock and horror at what is going on in this room.**

"Well what is going on in that room?" Asked Ruby. "Am I safe?"

"So who is the 'I' in this situation?" Asked Nora.

"The 'I' is Onyx, Nora." Replied Ren.

"Oh" went the Queen of the Castles made of Pancakes! "Well that transition was odd. I mean usually it's the little Aspects of Onyx's mind that are talking but not Onyx the body talking/thinking. It is really confusing. Why do I have a feeling that I just referenced something?"

 **Taiyang saw something he will** _ **NEVER**_ **forget. Tentacles coming from the stomach of his one-year-old baby boy. Chanting this strange chant. It goes something along the lines of this.**

 **IA IAY food, give us our FOOD! IA IAY**

"Well that is something we too will never forget." Said Weiss.

 **Security is marching down a hallway. He stops at a sanity warping door, opens the door, gets out a giant megaphone, and says. "damnit Cthulhu, what did I say about possessing the stomach?"**

"Someone's in trouble." Sing-song-ed Ruby and Nora in unison.

" **Don't" translated the dog-tags.**

" **This is why!" said Security.**

 **Summer runs in and starts to ask "honey what's wrong" before she saw what was happening.**

" **Shall I get the coffee?" Asked Summer. "Get the Professor version." Said Taiyang.**

"Good response to the situation at hand." Said the two males.

" **You know for a denizen of the deep waters that never-gets-any-light, you sure just** _ **love**_ **playing with** _ **FIRE!**_ **You are going to get burned sometime." Said Security.**

 **A random dumbass just made a move on Yang.**

"That dumbass will be killed shortly". Said Yang Xiao Long.

 **When she was six.**

"Yeah I do not like where this is going." Said Jaune.

 **In-front of her father.**

"Whelp he dead." Said Nora.

 **Said father proceeded to collapse his ribcage.**

"That man. Is completely dead." Stated Ren.

" **Oooooooh those ribs are vaporized!" Said Sam.**

" **Vaporized?" Asked Max. "For shame sister! They are atomized!"**

" **Vaporized? Atomized? Sam, Max. For shame, they have been sent to oblivion!" Stated Mike.**

" **Vaporized? Atomized? Oblivion? Those are far too tame." said Security.**

" **They have been sent to Valhalla!" Stated Security.**

"Valhalla?" Asked wises. (DAMN IT AUTO-CORRECT!) aka Weiss.

"Valhalla is an afterlife for warriors and those who die in battle. Valkyries, who are female angels, guide them there. Where they can partake in Enteral Combat to their pleasure." Answered the resident Valkyrie. "So that means who ever I hit with my hammer I send to our version of Valhalla."

 **We, the Xiao Long/Rose family, which in my head shall now be called the Xiao Rose family. Are driving up to a Cabin in the woods.** _ **"this better not turn into a standard horror movie-type situation"**_ **I thought.**

" _ **I mean next to the basement, the attic, and the shed in the backyard. The Cabin in the woods is one of the most over used setting for a horror story. Some of which I Actually had to survive through!"**_ **I continued.**

" _ **We humans are a very vindictive species. Here's a tip for all y'all aliens that will try to invade us. Don't."**_ **I thought while dad was pulling us into the driveway.**

" **Ah some standard Remnant glass. Without the dust." Security speculated "so that's why it took us forever to get our little cabin."**

 **The cabin had three bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, a great room with a big fireplace, a mudroom, a hunter gear storage/maintenance area.**

" **right now I think we are all done for this chapter." Said Onyx Rose to himself. He clapped his hands and thus ended the chapter.**

"And that's literally the end of the chapter."Said Weiss.


	8. Chesire Moon

My ass has fallen off because I am such a good actor. - Me on a guest actress on SVU.

Ren has won the right to read chapter four.

"I wonder what the next chapter is called." Said Nora.

"It is called **"Cheshire Moon"** Ren replied.

"That sound very mysterious." Said the white snow.

"Something quite mysterious, lurking in the dark." Was broadcasted from the tv.

"Uh what just happened." Asked the knight

 **Sounds of combat came from the tv. Several things screamed their way into existence around Security and proceeded to turn him into ashes.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed in shock.

 **His ashes rose up in a hurricane of blades made of black sand. The black sand after utterly mutilating those things. Reformed into Security. "stupid. Why did we let our guard down? Just because we are in a 'Light' loop does not mean stuff from our loop does not bleed through!" he angrily said to himself. He looks up to see two things. The first is the Pov camera, and the second is Mike under attack. "right** _ **'in media res'**_ **you are probably wonder WTF is going on. I have no time to explain but past me does so…" he punts the camera through Time and Space to the proper start of the chapter.**

"Well that's one way to start a chapter." Said thee Queen of Pancakes made out of Castles!

The others agreed.

 **Onyx and Ruby were sitting in a cart. Well Onyx was reading a book while Ruby was trying to make a circle with her body.**

"Oh no." said Yang. "What's wrong" asked Ruby. "If this chapter is going to be there… well, I may have to run." Said Yang.

"Why do you say that Yang" Asked the Black Cat.

"Remember when I told you about the time I was consumed in my need to find my mother?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah why?" Asked Blake.

"I think this is when I was following a lead that took me to the edge of Vale." Said Yang.

"What are you two talking about." Asked the Ice Princess.

They dropped the conversation and when back to reading/watching.

 **Onyx just happened to look up at a very strange phase of the moon.**

" _ **hm. That looks suspiciously like… "**_ **I thought. I mentally re-arranged the shattered pieces of the moon into a crescent. A crescent on its side. A crescent that has just gained teeth. A crescent that is a grin. A very recognizable grin. A grin that haunts nightmares.**

"GET ON WITH IT!" Shouted RWBY JNP.

 **Oy! I'm building dramatic tension! Now that you've ruined all that plus more. Where was I? Oh yes.**

 **The Grin of the Cheshire Cat is indeed very famous. But it is not the Cheshire itself. But it's Celestial offspring.**

 **The Cheshire Moon, is a very bad omen. Not only does it signal Monsters to attack all non-Monsters. It gives them a boost to everything. From intelligence to strength. They all get boosted by 6,000%.**

"Whelp their *YEAHED* so hard that their ancestors will feel it." Said one Red Reaper.

"Also what is the Cheshire Cat?" Asked Ruby to their resident cat expert.

" The Cheshire Cat is a cat from a fairy tale. In the story Alice follows a rabbit down it's hole and emerges into a wonderland. The Cheshire Cat is a denizen of Wonderland. It is famous for its too big for its face grin. That is the Cheshire Cat in a nut shell." Blake shuddered when she described the Grin.

 **Security is doing he's own deadpan stare at the main screen. He flips open a safety cover and slams his fist down on the button that is labeled.** **Cheshire Moon.**

" _ **Alert, alert! Cheshire Moon detected, I repeat Cheshire Moon detected. Combat readiness raised to: Yellow, repeat combat readiness raised to: Yellow. This is not a drill!"**_ **Was broadcasted across the Mindscape.**

 **GlaDos looked up from her questionable experiment when she heard the announcement. She proceeded to curse in binary. She then reveals herself as the unknown being from before by turn into grey light and flying away.**

 **Mike activated a giant group of wolfs in armor that should belong on a knight.**

 **Sam and Max proceeded to hook up the residents of Impel Down to the primary shield array.**

 **Archive gets her library under lockdown.**

 **Security dissolves into black sand that reforms in several different Securities.**

 **The primary one sits back down in the control chair.**

 **A device beeps startling all of them. It is a very recognized beep. Security pressed a button labeled.** **Memory Package.**

" _ **Alert, alert! Memory Package inbound, repeat Memory Package Inbound."**_ **Was broadcasted this time.**

"Memory Package?" Asked Ruby.

"in a different situation, Memories of the just consumed beings, This one? I have an idea but I won't spoil it." Replied Ren.

 **Indeed, Ren is indeed correct. In this instance Onyx gains memories from the Author. The other securities leave the room and in comes the rest of the Aspect Council. The AC consists of Security, Mike, Archive, Sam, Max, and GlaDos.**

 **The AC proceeds to sit down in the manifested chairs around the console. They proceed to get the memories of the last four episodes in Volume 3 of RWBY. Their comments are thus:**

" **oh. Why is everyone being sad? We can just rebuild her." Security on Penny's 'Death'.**

RWBY are sad that their friend has/will die in what they assume to be their future if they hadn't been kidnapped. Only Ruby knows what they mean by Rebuilding her.

" **I mean Cinder's whole Monologue was 'Atlas is trying to invade everyone with Robotic Soldiers disguised as innocent little girls' and they can clearly see her wiring. She probably just shutdown to converse power. Or in an organics case, pass out" continued Security.**

WBY JNPR are needless to say, shocked.

"Ruby" said Yang. "yes Yang?" hesitatingly answered Ruby. "after this chapter we are going to clear the air on somethings" said Yang. "okay" Gulped Ruby.

" **What I don't understand is why are they so sad? If we keep the references to androids. Let's see, Lt. Cmdr. Data, had his head, arm, probably a leg, and some few other body parts that I am missing, that has been removed at one point or another. Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman, had her entire body removed once." Said Mike.**

" **Mike, for one, the show Lt. Cmdr. Data is in, was made in Live Action. That means while yes his head can indeed drive the Enterprise. They had limits that they had to work with. Aka while Makeup can do wonderful things. It can't create something out of nothing. Jenny on the other hand is from a cartoon literally called "my life as a teenage robot" that show's focus was Humor. Not Action. So they, the show's creators where creating stuff on the fly. for example, I raise you a hand that can transform into, at least 8 different kinds of saw blades, 20 different types of guns, about 5 lasers, and 20 different tools. Need I go on? While Penny on the third Paradoxical Appendage. She was made in motion-captured Anime. Which is a mixture of Live Action and Cartoon. So while her swords can indeed rape physics however they want. The person that Mo-capped her couldn't." explained Security.**

"is the Techno Babble over Yet?" asked Nora.

"yes. It is over" replied Ren.

"It is very odd that the people motion capturing us can't make physics their plaything like we can." Said Ren.

" **Also put the detectives on the case to check if Cinder is a possible sexist." Said Security.**

" **Reason?" Asked Archive.**

" **The way she said 'men' in the last part of her speech."**

" **Really announcer lady. 'evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion' is** _ **THE**_ **way to make sure they Panic!" yelled Security. "Do you not know about reverse psychology? I mean they not have defined it on Remnant yet?"**

"What does reverse psychology mean?" Asked Ruby.

"Reverse psychology means you say one thing to someone and they do the opposite of what you said." Answered Queen Nora Valkyrie.

" **What you should have said was 'flee from the area in a panicked and chaotic fashion.' And then they would be nice and orderly. About 40% of the time that we do this, they were."** **Said Security. The AC has experience on removing large groups of people from an area.**

" **Also! Visiting Hunters and Hunters in training! Pick up your *THE YETTS OF YETTRON HAS JUST DOUBLED THEIR NUMBERS! * weapons and FIGHT!" Shouted Security. "I can't understand why the visitors from Atlas are not fighting. I mean 9/10ths of their odd nation is the military for goodness sakes! And why aren't the natives fighting?" Continued Security.**

" **Giant Nevermore? Storm of Lockers." Deadpanned Security.**

" **Got a problem in the form of a Giant Nevermore? Get our patented anti-Giant Nevermore technology called the Storm of Lockers. It has a 95% success rating of killing that bird. It's four payments of 19.99." said Mike. "But wait there's more! As a bonus. You can get Students' Revenge! If your Storm of Lockers didn't kill the Beast. Then your Students' Revenge will! It is only 4.99 plus S &H." followed up Archive.**

" **Got a problem in the form of an Updated Alpha Beowolf?" Asked Sam. "Get Ironwood's Fury™ to put that young upstart whippersnapper back into the hole it crawled out of!" Max cried out. "it's only 2 payments of 14 dollars!" they announced.**

" **But wait there's more! Got a dirty rotten Vagabond stealing all of your Cool sci-fi airships? Get the Atlas Ship Defender Program, or ASDP, so you can leave your ships to fight and kill the ever so Devious Grimm invading your neighborhood!" Sam continued. "you can get the ASDP for free if you buy it with Ironwood's Fury!" she said. "Plus S &H" Max subtly said.**

" **Got a very cynical vagabond beating up your hero? Get your very reliable Giffin Eater today. It not only eats said Vagabond. It will self-destruct with the vagabond in its stomach via an explosion! Making for absolute certain that the vagabond is completely dead." Said GlaDos. "It is only ten payments of 99.99."**

" **Need all of the above. But don't have enough money? Then get Grimm Invade Vale 2: Destroy the CCT! With this package you not only get the above. You get also two special bonus items! You get the Secret of Velvet's Box. Normally 8 payments of 800. Now Free! You also get another package! Weiss' First Summoning. It Contains, Ancient Power Unlocked! And Call back to the White trailer! In the form of the Giant Knight! GIV 2: Destroy the CCT costs only 12 bucks. That's right 1 2 people! It will come to your household in 4-5 business weeks. But wait! Get the Mountain Glenn Awakens Package to speed up the shipment to 1 business week!" completed Security**

"That was a thing." said Yang.

" **Your Vain Dragon's arm was cut off?"**

"Oh hell no. I am not getting my arm cut off!" Said Yang.

" **Even through her Aura and Semblance was at full power?"**

"I call hax." Jaune said.

" **Your Vain Dragon probably fell victim to the Adam Taurus** **TM** **Pheromone. Which is a pheromone that disables all protections on your Vain Dragon. Why? Because the plot demanded so."**

Blake has a look of hesitation on her face when she heard the name of her former mentor. RWBY NPR are shocked that five words override all protections.

"I knew it! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" Shouted Jaune.

" **Get an upgrade to your Vain Dragons' Bumblebee and get a badass Atlas Tech Arm Replacement. It's only 2 payments of 14 dollars." Went the AC.**

" **You've got a Dragon inside of a mountain you once tried to expand into? And it's waking up? And while it's circling over your city it's sweating Grimm?" asked Security.**

" **Your ally's robots are defecting?" asked Archive.**

" **Your pseudo-Avatar backup plan Failed?" asked Sam.**

" **Worst off. Your enemy has just completed their power up?" asked Max**

" **The Worst thing yet just happened? Your Ozpins' Wraith was defeated by your enemy?" asked Mike.**

" **Your secondary Back-up plan in the form of Pyrrha Nikos has just been turned to ashes?" asked GlaDos.**

The group takes a few minutes to calm Pyrrha down.

" **Get the MGAP. To defeat that massive Dragon and the Azula Copy-Cat!" said Security.**

" **In this not only do we get the importance of Silver Eyes. But we find out that volumes 1-3 are the Prologue to RWBY." Said Mike.**

" **You can get your very own MGAP, or Mountain Glenn Awakens Package. for free if you get it with GIV 2: Destroy the CCT!" completed Archive.**

" **If you think, we are not emotional enough. I raise you this." Said Security.**

 **Meanwhile on Remnant, a huge storm appeared with its center around one Onyx Rose. And by huge we mean it covers the entire FLIPING continent Vale and Vacuo is on.**

"That is one big storm." Said the Vain Dragon.

 **Now any storm that big is something you should rightfully be afraid of. But this storm? If someone took a very powerful telescope. They could see that the storm was made up of an unutterable number of languages, be it human or not, every single language in existence, be they dead or not, fictional or not, they were in that storm somewhere. You just had to find them.**

 **Now the very special part of this storm is that, it is one gigantic Runic Array. Runes also in some places go by: Seals, Symbols, Runic Arrays, but Remnant knows them by, Glyphs.**

Weiss is shocked that a non-Schnee can create Glyphs.

 **This Runic Array is especially big because. It can breach the walls of reality to go into another.**

 **And another thing going for it. Is that it is literally made up of Emotions.**

 **Some freshly formed Beowolves charged at the trio. Two of them get sliced up by good 'le Drunkle Qrow. The rest got captured in balls of lighting.**

" _ **Hmm where to send them."**_ **I thought.** _ **"Oh yes".**_ **I smiled evilly. The center of the storm above me. Shattered, it quickly connected to a famous place. That place? Equestria. Home to one Twilight Sparkle.** _ **"Oh it seems all FOUR sets of EoH are active!"**_

 **1 set of Elements of Harmony + A being literally made up of Negative Emotions? = one dead Being.**

 **All 4 sets of Eoh's + A group of beings literally made up of Negative Emotions? = what group?**

 **In another less mathy words. I just gave the Grimm a very Grim Death Sentence.**

Yang proceeds to burst out laughing. RWB JNPR groan.

" **I propose that we do not make puns for next 10,000 loops." Proposed GlaDos.**

" **Approved." Went the rest.**

 **A siren blared.**

" _ **Alert, Alert! Plot Point incoming. I repeat! Plot Point Incoming."**_ **Went the siren.**

 **The AC proceeds to,**

 **A) demonstrate why in some loops, they do not learn swears from Sailors. Sailors learn swears from them.**

 **B) batten down all of the hatches. ALL OF 'EM!**

" **ASSUME THE POSITION!" Screamed Security.**

" **POSITION ASSUMED!" Went the Rest of the Aspect Council.**

"What just, what?" Asked Jaune.

" **Jaune my boy, have you not yet gotten that we are Hams of the highest order?" Said Security.**

"No I got that, it's just… for the sake of the third/fourth wall. We are not having this conversation." Said Jaune.

" **Good boy." said Security.**

"Jaune what is this fourth wall?" Asked Ruby.

"Fourth wall? What is this Fourth wall you speak of?" Said Jaune in his i-have-a-clue-what-you-are-talking-about-but-I-am-not-allowed-to-talk-about-it, voice.

Ruby turned to Blake. Only to see her shake her head no.

She huffed and turned to Yang who said.

"If they are afraid of breaking the fourth wall. We should do our best not to as well. Besides I have no clue how to word the fourth wall to explain it to you."

Ruby cutely huffed again and signaled Ren to continue.

" **Awwwwwww she so cute." Squeed Archive.**

Ruby has a blush that is quickly overcoming her entire face.

 **Archive starts to race towards the screen.**

Jaune, Blake, Yang, and Ren rush to block the screen.

 **Archive's head gets exploded.**

They stop in Shock and Horror.

Shock, in that ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh she's dead.

Horror, in that aw *YEAHING* hell she's dead,

Shock and Horror, in that, SOMEONE INVADED ONYX'S MIND AND KILLED ARCHIVE!

 **Archive's body fell down to reveal Security with a strange gun.**

" **What did I tell you about the fourth wall?" Asked Security of Archive's body.**

"Dude! You just killed her!" Shouted Jaune. "You don't kill an Aspect of your mind!"

" **Oh relax, I am not dead." Said one reformed Archive.**

"What, How?" Shouted Weiss.

" **Mind Scape" said the Aspect Council in unison.**

The blush teleported from Ruby's face to Weiss's.

" **To not run towards it and scare the people on the other side." Recited Archive.**

"Which you obviously forgot about". Deadpanned Jaune, Blake, Ren, and Nora.

 **Strong with Archive, the Blush is.**

" **Get back in the Position meat bags!" Shouted GlaDos, who recreated the Blush Effect™** **on her face.**

 **Security raised an eyebrow and asked. "** **Logic** **is your primary inspiration, GlaDos or HK-47? Because right now I cannot tell the difference."**

" **For right now? It is GlaDos." Replied** **Logic,** **who also goes by GlaDos, HK-47, and varies other logic bound beings.**

" **Okay." Security skeptically said.**

The group goes back to sitting down and watching what they would soon realize the last moment of pure Humor.

" **That was one time. Fifty-five eons ago! Fifty-five!" Shouted GlaDos.**

" **Yeah but, you did throw a very impressive fit for such a logic-bound being." Complemented Mike.**

" **That's because that loop was approaching RvB levels of stupidity! Do you know how a *YEAHING* war for a *YEAHING YETTS OF YETTRON! * Flag, turns into a *YEAHING* war for survival against, Killer Cyborgs who will always fail, yet it can still kick your *YEAHING* Behind all over the *YEAHING YETTS HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO MORE YETTS! * Solar system? And that's just one, ONE! Enemy, the Blood Gulch Crew runs into. And you, YOU! Wanted me, the very Aspect of** **Logic** **of the entire Mind/Soul-Scape not to pull a GEoM on that Variant? That was of MLP? That was just like asking a Big Fluffy Furry Bear to not get its Fur harvested in Russia! During! Winter! Do you know how impossible that is? It's very *YEAHING* impossible!" Shouted GlaDos.**

" **Hey!" Sam defended Mike.** " **At least it wasn't as bad as MLP: FML!" She shouted back.**

" **Yeah and you didn't flip your shit like that when we Anchor FML!" Said Max.**

" **That's because FML is a parody series! With parodies I can expect the sheer** _ **ILLOGICALNESS**_ **that comes from parodies! And I can sit back and enjoy them! But that Variant was just too *YEAHING YETTS* confusing too fast!" Shouted back GlaDos.**

" **Do you remember you completely crushed that Variant so hard that Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, saw through** **The Fog of the Grey?!** **Not only did we have to remake it several times because of your trigger, but the end result was that stupid Punishment Loop? Remember the one that was, I think it was Lock Point or something like that, all of her theories on Time Travel was Correct?! You know the one we always Crash? You know the one where we had to Invent a whole new Brand of Brain Bleach to get it out of the 'Light' side of** **The Fog** **loopers' minds?! We also had to defend it from Corruption from the Lovecraftian Mythos,** **Them** **, The HW Beast with Door maker's powers, and the Piranha Virus! And not only did we have to do that. We had to do it right under the** **Light** **side loopers' noses!" Shouted back Security.**

"That was, informative." went a Sarcastic Ren.

 **While the Aspects of my mind proceed to Rooster Teeth level of swearing. Who if you haven't either A) lived on Remnant for your entire life, or B) lived under a Boulder for the last 25-30 years. Are the Creators of Red Vs Blue, or RvB, and their Second Flagship show? (stupid *YEAHING* correct thingy! Just type Show! *twitches in agony*)**

"Whelp, I have found our Creators." Said Lei Ren.

He gets a look that says, 'continue the story!'

 **RWBY, which when I first saw it. I thought it meant Rugby. Which is a British sport involving men rushing at each other trying to get the ball they are holding behind the enemy team and into their Goal post. How I got that from RWBY I have no *YEAHING* clue.**

RWBY JP starts to take a sip.

Ren smiled behind the book.

Nora knows her childhood friend too well to take a sip.

 **I also thought Jaune was a girl.**

RWBY JP proceed to sacrifice water to the Spit-take Shadow-Who-Makes.

Nora busted out laughing.

 **I also thought Jaune was the main character.**

Now WBY has burst out laughing.

 **To be fair, I was pretty damn close, what with him being the guy that shouts "THIS FAR. AND NOT ONE NANO-INCH FARER!", "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", "WE WILL HOLD THE RED LINE!", you know the guy that says: "you are, really trying to get past me? Yeah I don't think so. Try again when your Master-Deity level and then you'll be a warmup for the real guys." You know the Castle-Type Defender. Aka the kind of guy you want to protect your shit while your Heroes and Heroines are beating up the monster of the week.**

At "this far and not one Nano-inch farer" even Jaune was rolling on the floor laughing. By "we will hold the red line" evenRen had trouble to not laugh. They all gave up on not laughing by "you are really trying to get past me?"

 **Definitely a Rook piece don't ya think?**

"Uh huh." Agreed RWBY NPR.

 **Now on the topic of Genders, I was correct on Jaune being a girl.**

"Wait what! How?!" Shouted-asked Jaune.

 **What with his primary Inspiration being Joan of Arc**

"Don't bring my Great-Great-Great-Great-Grand Mother into this!" Shouted Jaune.

 **Let's see, she wielded Cocrea Mors in combat, so did her family for at least three kings reins, about three kings wielded it.**

"Yes, yes stop describing my weapon's history already." Stated Jaune.

 **She dressed as a male to, I think either infiltrate a town or hide in it, so there's the possibility that Jaune was that disguise.**

"Okay fine! I am a corrupted male version of her." Said one depressed Jaune Arc.

Ren closed the book and said. "I am not reading this part."

"Nora, don't you dare pull that pout! You dared. Fine I will read it." Reluctantly said Lei Ren.

 **Ren? Mulan, nuff said.**

"Yes indeed it is enough said. Isn't that right Mulan?" Teased Yang.

"I am not having this conversation with you, Yang Xiao Long." Stated Ren.

 **Nora? Thor, again nuff said. But for those that never seen the movies, the shows, the comics, or any trailer of the avengers. Thor is the Norse God of Lighting and Thunder. Remind you of someone? He also dressed as a Goddess at one point or another.**

Nora was Beaming, seaming like she's challenging the sun in a contest for who's the brightest.

 **Pyrrha? Achilles. Who was a Greek Warrior who at a point in time dressed as a woman, he also died by an undiscovered tendon in the heel. Which is also the way Pyrrha died.**

"well, I will start to protect that tendon. If that is how my inspiration died. Also that other me." Calmly said Pyrrha Nikos.

 **Team Juniper, whose name was picked by fans of the show, also known as, The ancient Cross-dressers.**

JNPR blushed heavily. 

**While normally I would either A) not exist in the dimension the combat is taking place in. or B) dodge like a mofo. This however was a** **Plot Point.** **Aka no matter what I do I can't avoid it.**

The teams are confused on what exactly is happening. Because from sheer humor to combat that was confusing.

 **My perception of reality slows down to the point that for every second others experience. I experience a week's worth of time.**

"Wow that is a lot of planning time." Said Yang.

"Indeed." Said Ren.

"I thought he wouldn't have any powers baseline humanity hasn't." Said Ruby.

"This is just probably self-induced adrenaline and he can probably by now control it so well, he can do stuff like this." Said Ren.

 **Now nowhere near as long nor powerful as my** **Curse,** **using adrenaline kick-started perception of time manipulation. Definitely gives me time to pull my shit together and survive.**

 _ **An orange haired guy in a white suit brings up his cane into what a baseball player would do with their bat when they are at the plate.**_

" _ **And survive!" Shouted the man known as Roman Torchwick.**_

 _ **He goes to swing his cane at the person behind the camera.**_

 _ **He proceeds to get eaten by a Griffin-type Grimm.**_

 _ **He thankfully was shallowed whole.**_

 _ **The Griffin was kicked by a red blur that Resolved into,**_

"Well Ruby, it seems you have joined the Ranks of us murderers." Creepily said Ren.

"What, but I didn't kill anyone!" Said Ruby.

"Ren." Nora sternly said.

"What you, container of good, legal killing purges of the unworthy?" Answered Ren.

"You're being a psychopath again." Replied Nora.

"He's a psychopath?" Asked one shocked team that goes by the name RWBY.

"When did he become a psychopath?" Asked Ruby Rose.

"When his and Nora's parents died in front of them." Replied Jaune.

"You, Miss Ruby Rose, are very lucky that for your teammates, you have, a Very Vain and Stupid Dragon." Said Jaune.

"Hey! I am not stupid." Said one Vain Dragon.

"Then why did you reply to that part of my comment?" Asked Jaune.

"Because I am Vain and I know it." Said Yang.

"The reason why I called you stupid is because, if you cared about your hair so much. Why don't you just, I don't know, put it in a helmet for protection." Said Jaune.

"Oh and don't give me the excuse that it'll ruin your hair. You can just buy the Schnee Brand hair products. I have a white haired sister. Trust me on getting stains and dirt out of white hair is hard. With the Schnee hair products, while it stays hard, it isn't impossible anymore." Said Jaune.

"It shouldn't be. We Schnees are all white headed. So we made a product to help our fellow white heads." Said the Snow White copycat.

"You, well you, are an Arrogant Duelist of an Ice Princess." Said Jaune.

"I am not arrogant!" Screeched Weiss.

Jaune raised an Eyebrow.

"Well, not most of the time." Said Weiss.

Jaune raised his other Eyebrow.

"Okay fine! I am arrogant, there I said it. Now stop looking at me like that." Said Weiss.

He turned to Blake. "And from what I can understand. You are a former member of the White Fang."

"Eeyup." Blake popped the p.

"Who left when it became too violent for your tastes."

"Uh huh." Went the Black Cat Faunus.

"Who then joined the most violent jobs out there."

"Yes?" Questioned Blake.

"Is anyone else sensing a Paradox here?" Asked Jaune. "Because I know I am."

"Yes, I know my decision was Paradoxical in that I left a violent situation and immediately went into a more violent one." Confirmed one Blake Belladonna.

Jaune turns to Ruby. "You know sometimes I envy you. And not because you got into Beacon Academy two years Early. You have to deal with semi-sane team members. I on the other hand. Have to deal with myself, who is a boy with PES (Post Encounter Stress Disorder. Aka Remnant's version of PTSD) because of 'jokes'. Who is a wiry knight of a guy Who has to live up to his Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother's legacy." Jaune described himself.

"I had no idea that jokes, mine own in particular, could be that bad. To cause and trigger PES. I mean that's serious business." Said Yang.

"Yeah, anyways." Said Jaune.

"I also have to deal with, a certain un-defeated Champion of Combat, who forgets at times that she is a mortal like the rest of us. And thinks herself as a Goddess of Combat and Victory." Said Jaune.

Pyrrha Blushes in Embarrassment.

"A psycho/sociopath who wants to purge all adults from existence because they couldn't find his and his friend's parents killers. Oh did I mention that he is a ninja? So police can't catch him?" Asked Jaune.

"You, you are next on my list to kill." Said Ren to Jaune.

"And because of the person that keeps the sociopath in Ren docile is a Valkyrie, we have to go to recent battlegrounds and have her hit the spirts left behind to send them back into the Cycle." Said Jaune.

"Yeah it's tough being the only Valkyrie still alive." Said Nora.

"While she's doing that we have to defend her from getting attacked by the Grimm. And from Pesky OC's who are either Badly Designed Mary/Gary Sues/Stu's or Civilians. Not to mention very nosey Fellow Hunters. And all them dirty Criminals." Complained Jaune.

"OC'S?" asked Ruby.

"Original Characters." JNPR Replied.

"Oh did I mention that if she gets away from Ren too long, she Becomes a very Sadistic Dominator-ex (you know females with whips? That are in leather? Yeah, spell check won't let me type that word. A Dominatrix. Damnit Spell check! Why you no work when I want you to!) who forgets that her Hammer is not a Whip." Said Jaune.

"I said I was sorry!" Whined Nora.

"Yes and I understand that Nora, but you hit me in the Crotch!" Said Jaune.

"Be glad that she didn't pull the Trigger." Ren said while vaulting over the back of the couch.

"She almost did!" Shouted Jaune.

"And I snapped her out of it before she did." Ren Replied.

"It's the principle of the things that she does!" Shouted Jaune.

"If not for two things, One, life on Remnant would slowly decay and die because we have no Hunters. And Two, because she is a Good huntress-in-training, I would have her locked away in an insane Asylum!" Stated Jaune.

Nora gets a teary pout on her face.

"Now when she isn't being Sadistic, she is a quirky hyper-active girl. Which I can handle, I've got like five sisters, all older than me by the way, who are even _More_ hyper active than her." Concluded Jaune with him hugging Nora back to Happiness.

"Now that we have gotten that Drama Session over with. Let continue the story." Said Jaune.

 _ **Ruby Rose.**_

 _ **The area of the ship the Griffin was kicked into exploded.**_

"So that's how the Giffin Eater came into existence." Mused a Sane Ren.

" _ **Right, putting that on the list of things to not say a lot."**_ **I thought.**

"Good idea." Said Yang and Jaune in unison

" _ **So, I've got a pride of teleporting, laser face shooting, acid breathing, lions. Who are coming for my face. When did Remnant become Narnia? Because I'm pretty sure Aslan isn't here in this loop."**_ **I thought to myself.**

"Wow, that escalated quickly." Said the Males in unison.

"Indeed." said the Females.

" _ **Drunkle Qrow being a badass over there, oooooooooo that is a group of 16-inch claws coming for my eyeballs."**_ **I thought while leaning back to make sure that while I will have a scar on my left eyelid. That I wouldn't become blind in my left eye. Gotta protect them Silver Eyes.**

"Eeyup got to protect 'EM Silver Eyes." Agreed Yang, Nora, Ren, and Jaune.

Ruby is the master of the Blush.

 **While I avoided most, read: all but one inch of the claw. I couldn't avoid the momentum behind it. Because that was the actual** **Plot Point.** **Which I stated earlier that I couldn't avoid. While normally the momentum behind a blade is way less and Paradoxical more than say, Yang's Gauntlets. This however had the momentum of a pouncing 400-pound lion behind it. When I weight only 60 pounds? I'll let you do the calculations to find out my new momentum.**

"That is pretty fast." Stated JNPR.

"Assuming that air resentence is nil, that means Onyx is going three hundred forty miles per hour." Deduced Jaune.

"That's enough to get him off the ground!" Said Ruby.

"I think that's the point." Stated Ren.

 **And so I flew up into the center of the storm where I proceeded to get transported to another dimension. But first I have to survive the trip outside of Space. Ugh I hate Void-Dwellers. Security Proceeds to power down all non-essence-all parts of the mind scape. Or in other words he puts me to sleep.**

"Well that one way to fall asleep." Said Yang.

" **Well, it only took 4 years and 2 months to get to the end of the prologue." Said Security. "Oi, we still have to survive the trip to the Second Timeline." Went one Mike. "Way to burst our bubbles Mike." Said the Twins. "Oh relax, it'll only be a trip outside of Space." Said GlaDos. "Yeah and that didn't stop the collapse of e120." Said Archive. "Now that we've gotten the obligatory line-up shot out of the way, to Battle-Stations!" Shouted Security.**

"So, the plot of this book has finally been kick-started?" Asked Ruby.

"Maybe." Said Ren. "It seems as though we have to get to the plot in the first place."

 **The Aspect Council dispersed to their Battle Stations. Security stayed where he was. Mike went back into the Pyramid. Sam & Max went back into Impel Down. GlaDos started up the Millions of defensive turrets. Archive summons up Echoes of Past Heroes and Villains.**

 **Meanwhile in the Desert of Emotions. A being in a red cloak with golden trimmings, that was wearing a Long scarf in which was glowing Runes. This was a Rythulion, a desert dwelling creature. The Hub World knows this creature from Journey. As in they play as one of them. Its purpose in the mind-scape was to collect emotions. The telepathic being heard thoughts. You may think, of course it hears thoughts! It's in a mindscape! Those thoughts are merely background noise, like the sound of your heart beating. Of course another thing going for these thoughts was that they were corrupting the mindscape around them.**

 **-: this shouldn't be the** **Loathing** **section of the Desert: - thought the Rythulion to itself. It walked over the hill to find an ocean of Black Crystals. It projects the feeling of a deadpanned stare. -: that is not a part of the mindscape. We're being invaded. By Black Tiberius Crystals. Yeah I'm not getting payed enough for this.: - thought the Rythulion. It then committed suicide.**

"Wait what!?" Shouted Ruby Rose.

"Why did it do that?" She asked.

"Let's read and find out." Said Ren.

 **The body starts glowing brighter than the Sun of** **Hope** **high above. The Rythulion explodes with the power of a car bomb going off. That started a miniature sandstorm. A group of sand benders saw the explosion, immediately they started whipping up a Much bigger sandstorm around them to do two things. One, to hide them from whatever set off that explosion. And Two, to chip away at the exploder's defenses.**

"So, they don't know who set off the explosion and are immediately assuming whoever set it off is hostile? What Logical people." Said The Last Valkyrie.

"What, how is that Logical? It could have been an accident!" Protested Weiss Schnee.

"In the Desert portion of the Mindscape?" The White Knight countered.

"There may have been a Young mental creature that set it off!" The White Snow countered back.

"In. the. Desert. Portion. Of. The. Mindscape?" The Old Blooded White Knight questioned.

"There may have been!" The Rich Heiress re-countered.

"You've accidently set off an explosion before haven't you? And I don't mean the one before Initiation either." Said one Wiry Knight.

"Fine you got me. But still it could have been a Youngling's Mistake!" Said one White Heiress.

"Schnee, drop it." Said Jaune.

"But-." Tried Weiss.

"Drop. It." Concluded Jaune Arc.

 **A Rythulion opens the orbs they call eyes. It rushes out of the room it was in and down the long hallway of other Rythulions. The Rythulion in the desert? That was a mental Projection. All of the Real Bodies are in the Pyramid of Bodies, aka the one Mike keeps going to. While rushing down the hallway, it heard this from a pack of Phil al soar Raptors.**

" **If Revenge is sweet." Said the first.**

" **And if Revenge is best served cold." Said the second.**

" **Then it is Ice-cream." Said the third.**

" **If Remnant is Superstition Controlled." Said the Fourth.**

" **And if Neapolitan is truly an Ice-cream girl/Woman than." Said the Fifth.**

" **Then Ruby, our sister, must kiss her ass Goodbye." Said the Sixth.**

"Should I do it now or after the Chapter?" Asked Ruby.

"After." Replied everyone else.

 **The Rythulion slid to a stop in front of a room in which was a hologram of the Pyramid. It/They selected the command room. It/They disappear in a flash of white light. And in the command room It/They reappear.**

 **A teenage boy is sitting in a chair facing away from the teleporter room. The boy has Black hair, Black eyes, and an extreme presence of Commanding. Mike askes of the Rythulion. "what is it? We're dealing with a class 4 sandstorm here. So whatever it is better be important." In response the Rythulion pushes the memory of the invasion into Mike's mind.**

 **Mike slams his fist down on a button simply labeled:** **Invasion.**

" _ **Alert, Alert. We are being Invaded. Repeat we are being Invaded. Combat readiness raised to: Red. Repeat Combat readiness raised to: Red. Proceed to clear the area around the combatant mobilizing grounds in a panicked and hurried manner."**_ **Was broadcasted this time.**

"They certainly work quickly." Said Yang.

"And they don't mess around." Said Blake.

"Let's just hope it's enough." Said Jaune.

"Enough for what?" Asked Ruby.

"Enough to survive the trip of course." Replied Jaune.

 **Mike proceeds to organize a proper scouting group which consists of the Rythulion who found the crystals, a man in a black robe with black sand following him in the form of a Great Dane, and a wolf shaped suit of knight armor that has two glowing vents for shoulder blades. Two red glowing sickles floating over the shoulders of it. A long blade for a tail. That has two orbs that are floating just behind the blade of the tail. Did I mention that the tail was glowing blue? Or that this is just one in Decillions? Or that it is the Mindscapes' version of the Conscript?**

"Well Jaune. If they got Decillions of these guys and these are the Mindscape's Conscripts. I think that Onyx can survive the Trip to the second Timeline." Said the Other Blonde.

Jaune gives his best 'oh really, I wouldn't have known!' look to Yang.

" _ **While we may lollygag and mess around in other areas."**_ **Thought Mike to himself.** _ **"We do**_ _ **not**_ _ **mess around when it comes to Offense or Defense of any kind. So you can guess on how aggravated we get when we find people like, the Schnees and White Fang."**_

"Hey! We do not lollygag!" Shouted W&B in unison!

" _ **Just wasting all that Limited Unrecoverable Life Blood of your *YEAHING* World on your *YEAHING* Rivalry. which is not being benefital like the US-USSR Rivalry! Which boiled down to.**_

 _ **Hey! I got a Monkey into Space!**_

 _ **So what? I got a Comrade into Space.**_

 _ **Comrade, I have gotten a Team of Humans in Orbit of Luna.**_

 _ **You're at that stage still? I have gotten two Humans on the surface of the Moon and they have gotten back to Houston safely. With samples of Moon dust!**_

 _ **Drat!**_

 _ **Now in an alternant Universe. The Space Race never ended and the two countries continued their Rivalry until the Plot of Mass Effect kicked in. And they still kept their Rivalry going because their Rivalry became a Forever War. Aka they wouldn't know what to do if the Rivalry ended."**_

 **Mike ended that Train of Thought there.**

"Well compared to that, yeah the Schnee/White Fang Rivalry is not helping at all." Said the Blonds.

They earn an 'Oh really, we wouldn't have Guessed!' from the W&B of RWBY.

"Stop that, it's my thing." Said Jaune.

 **The Scout Group left the Pyramids in mental projections. The Rythulion led them half way to the Black Crystals before they had to stop. -: it appears that the Infection Has Spread: - thought the Rythulion. It earns a Look of 'no shit Sherlock' from the Fearmancer and the Wolf Knight.**

 **They hear a screech of anger. Which is joined by countless others. The group looks up to see an Arial Spot. Aka if someone was in orbit and they looked with their Naked Eyeballs. They could see a Spot on the Planet. Aka something in so great a number. You will know about it via sight alone. From the Magnetic Poles!**

"That is a lot." Understated the Males.

"Indeed, that is a lot." Agreed the Females.

 **The Spot starts flying towards them. The Great Dane of Black Sand dissolves and reforms into Binoculars for the Fearmancer. "Let's see, those are Western Style Dragons. Those are Giant birds. And those, are flying Turtle Islands." Reported the Black robed Man. "Conclusion, we are not getting payed enough for this." Said the Fearmancer.**

 **The Rythulion proceeds to get reinforcements.**

 **The Wolf Knight starts to gather** **Hope** **and** **Loathing** **for an attack. A very famous attack. The Wolf Knight starts to get over laid by the other people who have done this attack. "Bijuudama!" They all shouted when they launched their attack.**

 **Bijuudama or Tailed Beast Bomb is the signature attack of the Tailed Beasts from Naruto. Who are like 100-1,600 feet tall. The attack can vaporize mountains! So to the Spot, a good solid Chunk just disappears.**

"And they say that they need reinforcements." Stated Jaune in a dead tone.

"Jaune?" asked Ren.

"Yes, Ren?" asked Jaune.

"I think the reason why they are calling for reinforcements, is that they like to overkill things." Said Ren.

"Oh, okay then." Said Jaune.

"BRING IN THE REINFORCEMENTS!" Shouted him and Ruby.

"Forget the Reinforcements!" Said Yang. "BRING IN THE TANKS!" She shouted.

"I think those are included in the Reinforcements." Deadpannly stated Blake.

 **Behind a sand dune was the culmination of two loops worth of effort in Home world 3: Deserts of Khraak. So far Onyx has gotten every single Unit that you Get, Make, or Fight. Every. single. one. But only twice. So all long range stuff just opens up on the Spot. Also, all the carriers have all the artifacts. All. Of. Them. Conclusion? Here's a Spot vs damaged Spot skirmish for your Entertainment Proposes.**

 **Overkill? Hell to the *YEAH* yes. Necessary? NOPE! Why did we go through all the trouble to capture all of the enemies when we could just kill them? Because we were Bored. And because we could. A lot of things happen in Yggdrasil because Loopers and Anchors Were Bored. And I do mean A LOT!**

"So, from what I got from that is. If you want something awesome? Get Onyx to be Bored." Said Yang Xiao Long.

"I think that with you having to bore at least 6 trillion minds. That it'll be very hard to do." Said the Black Beauty.

"Which is why when you do the impossible and bore Onyx. Epic times will be had!" Stated Nora.

"That and Insanity." Deadpanned Blake, Jaune, Ruby, and Ren.

"Mostly Insanity." Continued Jaune.

 **And so the allied Spot utterly curbstomp the Enemy one. "Sir! Sensors have detected the area from which the Spot has come from! Shall we Bombard it?" Asked a Technician of the W.G.C. Overkill. Who is in charge of taking care of the Battlegroup Khraak. Whose job is to patrol the Desert for any Invaders and utterly Crush the fools. W.G.C. stands for Web Ground Craft. We have a lot of W.G.C.'s and I do mean a lot.**

"Bombard the thermites out of it!" Shouted the Readers.

" **You heard them. Bombard the thermites out of it!" Said the Captain.**

" **Commencing Bombardment!" Shouted back the technicians.**

 **And so the Black Tiberium becomes gasses in varies areas around its edge. The gasses from the Destroyed Spot and the Varies Edge Areas, reforms into a Titanic Humanoid Form. Which has Billions of tentacles of all sizes coming from all places possible and impossible.**

"That, looks like a Sanity Warping Horror if it didn't Warp Sanity." Said Jaune.

"I do wonder how the Mindscape will respond to that." Wondered Ren.

 **It turns around because it heard a sound behind it. It has to lean 45 decrees backwards on its heels to see the face of Cthulhu. -: your stealing my shtick. I hate those who still my shtick. And do you know what I do to those that I hate? - Questioned Cthulhu.**

"With their own Sanity Warping Horror of Course!" Happily, Said the Red Reaper.

 **-: You do what sir? - Asked the Black Tiberium Horror.**

 **\- I eat the Fools – stated Cthulhu. He proceeds to eat the fool. After eating the fool and eating the rest of the Tiberium. Cthulhu flies back into** **Loathing Space** **.**

"Ooooo, yeah that's not coming back." Said Nora.

"What coming back?" Asked Jaune.

"Exactly my point." Said Nora.

 **The mindscape relaxes thinking that the Trip is over. Deep within Impel Down, a Click is heard. It is followed by Millions of other Clicks.**

"Uh oh." Said the Readers.

"I think that is very, very bad." Said Ruby.

"I hope it isn't something too scary." Said Jaune.

"We all do, Jaune we all do." Replied the Rest.

 **in a despotic place in the mindscape. Sounds of combat came from the tv. Several things screamed their way into existence around Security and proceeded to turn him into ashes.**

"So were finally here." Said Ren.

 **His ashes rose up in a hurricane of blades made of black sand. The black sand after utterly mutilating those things. Reformed into Security. "stupid. Why did we let our guard down? Just because we are in a 'Light' loop does not mean stuff from our loop does not bleed through!" he angrily said to himself. He looks up to see two things. The first is the Pov camera, and the second is Mike under attack. "right** _ **'in media res'**_ **you are probably wonder WTF is going on. I have no time to explain but past me does so…" he punts the camera through Time and Space to the proper start of the chapter.**

"Don't tell me we have to start all the way over again!" complained Jaune, Nora, and Ruby in unison.

 **Blue light slams into the ground at Security's feet. It reforms into Max. Max hops up and reports. "Security there has been a breach in Impel Down." Security raised an eyebrow. "A breach in Impel Down wouldn't cause this much chaos." He stated. "It was in the** _ **Body-Giver**_ **Section." Max reported.**

"Why do I have a feeling like I'm going to Hate this next part?" Asked Ruby Rose.

"Because you will." Ren said.

 _ **Body-Givers**_ **are well, very creepy folk.**

Ren eyes the corner closest to him and plots a path that would take him the least amount of time to get in the corner without coming too close to the females in the room.

 **By that I mean other in the strictest meaning of the word Mother which defines Mother has giver of half my genes. They do not count at all.**

"I do not like where this is going." Said Yang Xiao Long.

 **A very warped equine figure pops up behind Security. It touches him before he can react, sending him deep into a memory from a period of time Best Left Forgotten. It's sends him back into the Dark Age of Betrayal.**

"I, very much do not like where this is going." Continued Jaune.

 _ **A few hours after I was born, yet again, did my Mother come into my nursery. "now that those stupid Celestia forsaken Social Security workers and those Home Aid Nurses left. I think it's time that we do what we wanted to do before we were interrupted." She stated taking two things from behind her Back. The first is a bottle full of milk which I pleasantly drank. "I hope it was good." She said happily. "because it's the last meal you're having as a dirty rotten Male." Darkly Said the**_ _ **Body-Giver.**_

"What does she mean by that?" Asked Ruby. She earns a very fierce look that says 'we don't know! Let's find out!'

 _ **I feel a very intense Pain from my lower body. A pain that is very familiar to me by now. It is the pain of cells that weren't Nerves becoming Nerves. The only kinds of cells that were free from being turned into Nerves was bone and organ cells.**_

"That has happened enough times that he can recognize it from pain alone." Said Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby, in a very dead tone of voice.

"I would give him my pity. But if I was in that situation and still at least minimally sane, I would kill the being giving me pity." Said Jaune.

"Merely killing them Jaune? For shame. I would make them pop up in at least the local version of Valhalla." Said Yang.

"I'm going to read from here." Said Ren in the corner with Jaune.

"And why are you going to read from there?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Because of this." Said Ren.

"C'mon it won't be as bad as our reaction to him Loathing Females is it?" Asked Yang.

Jaune reads over Ren's shoulder and says. "That would be a NOPE! It's gonna be worse."

A piece of metal appears in front of the males. It slides up to reveal that it is a Mobile Armored Cover. There's a stick-it note on it saying.

 _This piece of armor can take a punch from Metroplex. Who is what a 1,000-foot-tall being to a human that is 45 ft. tall. I'll let you decide whose punches do more Damage, Yang or Metroplex._

 _Signed The Author._

"I think you guys have enough protection now." Dryly said Yang.

 _ **The second item, which I just noticed curse my 2-hour old brain! I see is an acid tipped, diamond bladed, drilling motion as in each blade has a rotator that spins them like a drill with the normal chain, Serrated Chainsaw.**_

"Uh. Ren." Asked Jaune.

"Yes, Jaune?" Asked Ren.

"Do you think the cover will survive the next part?" Asked Jaune.

"Considering that it came directly from the being who trapped us. Yes, yes it will survive the next part." Said Ren while the males were crouching behind the cover.

The reason why they are crouching? Because the rest of the room is like being at the center of a tornado made up of all of the elements plus some more.

 _ **It starts the Chain Saw and after the Nerves in my lower half of my body, read as lower than the lowest rib counts as my lower body. So that means a lot. Have taken over everything but the skin, bones and organs.**_

"That is a miniature fire tornado." Dryly said Jaune.

 _ **It brings the Chain-Saw down on my lower head and tears through it like it does trees.**_

"That, I think is a tornado made of puke." Dryly said Ren.

 _ **If it stopped there it wouldn't be so bad. But it didn't stop and it went deeper to my hip bones and started to tear through them as well.**_

"Tornado of fiery puke anyone?" Called Jaune.

"It's only two liens!" Said Ren.

 _ **The Chain-Saw excreted a liquid I also know very well. I feel the shredded mulch that was my prostate shift and mutate into a womb and ovaries.**_

"And that is a miniature star in the form of a Tornado." Said Jaune.

"So that's what he meant by "Hopefully I stay male this time" yeah if that happens a lot, I will be happy to stay one gender." Said Ren.

"He never said that." Said Jaune.

"Retconned." Said Ren.

"Ah." Said Jaune.

 _ **The Chain-Saw starts another Chain that's on its sides. The new Chain starts tearing through the sides of my hip bones and it's secreting another amount of the same liquid.**_

"What now?" Dreadly asked Jaune.

 _ **That amount expands my hips to the ass of a 6-year-old Filly. That is when I am two-hours-old. That amount will stay with me making my ass bigger to the point that I couldn't walk anymore then shrink it making it denser and then repeating for the entire time I have this body.**_

"That is very odd." Said Ren.

 _ **Now that would be fine, I'll just be a ridiculously sexy baby. if not that I had to carry the weight of the butt and all its previous instances. Making me very clumsy thus embarrassing the hell out of me.**_

"That's more like the tone of this part." Said Jaune.

"Indeed, it is." Agreed Ren.

 _ **My body will adapt to carrying that weight thus allowing more weight thus more embarrassment. It does not help that the liquid will actively help my muscles to be better over all other muscles period. Even the Hulk's muscles won't stand up to mine by the time that I am four. All while taking up pretty much no space at all thus allowing for more weight to be carried.**_

"So, from what I'm getting is that. Don't get hit by this guy/girl at all." Said Jaune.

 _ **And finally after 6 minutes of the Chain-Saw just being held there turning my Crotch into mulch does the**_ _ **Body-Giver**_ _ **withdraw the Chain Saw. As it's leaving my body it gives me another dose of the liquid.**_

"What now?" Repeated Jaune.

 _ **It turns the mulch that was my lower body and completes the transformation from a normal 2-hour-old Colt to a 2-hour-old ridiculously sexy Filly.**_

 **Security proceeds to vaporize the** _ **Body Giver**_ **. After clearing the area and making sure Mike is not in a flash back. He sends Max to tell GlaDos to active the Anti-** _ **Body-Givers**_ **Protocol.**

" **Yeah sorry you had to see that." Said Security. "But their most of the reason why we are Gynophobic."**

"Gynophobic?" Asked a calmed Ruby.

"Phobic means that someone is Irrationally afraid of something. Usually to the point of sheer terror." Answered Blake.

"Gyno means Female." Said Ren.

"So that means he's Irrationally afraid of females?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I won't call It irrational if things like that happened." Said Nora.

" **The other part is just logic. I raise you Super girl and Gender flipped Superman." Said Security. "I also raise you this chick." He raises a picture of a little girl in a very gothic outfit with long silver hair. "Do** _ **not**_ **let her speak ever." He said.**

"What? I thought he wouldn't be sexist!" Said Weiss.

" **And I'm not being sexist when I say that. It'll be very hard to be sexist when literally half of your mind is the gender your trying to be sexist to. Trust me on it doesn't work very well." Said Security.**

"Yeah it would be very hard." Said Jaune, Yang, and Pyrrha.

" **By that I mean. Well let me just show you."**

 _ **She is crouching in front of a grave and says. "live" in a cute little shy voice. A hand bursts up from the grave and pulls a very normal human teenage boy out of the grave.**_

"Okay then, reality bending via talking. Yeah I'm not gonna let her speak at all." Said Yang.

 _ **She is now standing in front a defeated girl and says "die" and so everything that heard her dies.**_

"Yeah, I am gonna slice her head off before she can get the chance to speak." Said Ruby.

" **Now I would continue to show you her speaking. But I think those were the only two times she speaks in the series she's in." said Security.**

 **Two beams of light impact the ground around Security and Mike. They reform into giant walkers with Chain guns for arms. These are Vikings from StarCraft 2.**

 **Meanwhile in Impel Down. Sam is showing her only side. To avoid bumping this story up to Rated R level of details, we are going someplace else.**

"Well that was, thoughtful of them." Said Ren.

 **The Point of View shifts over to another part of the desert. In this portion of the desert is where two things happen. The First is** **Loathing** **is gathered here. The sand is so black that even being in the same area as it will start to make you black.**

"That is a very terrifying color." Said Ruby.

 **The Second is that Dispel Pulses are made here. Specially the Colosseum made of Black Glass. The Colosseum of Eternal Combat, or COEC, is where the varies bloodthirsty people of the Mindscape go to quench their thirst. The Dispel Pulse is made from the varies energies they use in the Colosseum. Aka something very Chaotic. And when you need to Dispel something. You want Chaos! Not Order!**

"Indeed, you very much want Chaos!" Evilly Grinned Ren.

Nora smacks the back of his head stopping the Psychopath from emerging.

"What is with this chapter's deal on Triggering me?" Asked the Logical, Saner, side of Lei "Mulan" Ren.

 **Now a group of very Foolish** _ **Body-Givers**_ **are trying to invade said Colosseum. Here are some facts about loopers. One, they are stupidly Powerful. Two, they are eternally bored, so when they find something that can entertain them and someone interrupts it? The less said about the aftermath the better.**

 **Three, they have enough energy of the needed type to fuel their powers for at least 6,000 years.**

 **In the Colosseum there is at least 20 Web Loopers at a time. With Red Alert activate however, all of the Loopers in the Mindscape are in the Colosseum. So nothing to see here, ignore the utterly atomized** _ **Body-Givers**_ **nothing to see!**

"The thing to see?" Asked Jaune. "Is pure Air." He finished.

 **So the POV camera goes to another location. Where there is combat taking place. Security is in a modified version of Darth Vader's suit. He Slices through a** _ **Body-Giver**_ **thus doing two things the first is being sent back into another flashback and the second is obviously killing the** _ **Body-Giver**_ **of course.**

"It kind of makes sense that you couldn't fight those beings without being sent into Flashbacks." Said Blake.

 _ **45 minutes after I was born, Yet Again! Did my Mother come in with a Bottle floating in her telekinetic aura? I drank my bottle of milk when I feel that pain yet again.**_

"No, don't tell me That tell me that each one will have that liquid." Pleaded Ruby.

 _ **After the nerves consume everything other than my skin, bones, and organs of my lower body. The**_ _ **Body-Giver**_ _ **gives me another bottle which I pleasantly drink against my will, curse my 45-minute old body!**_

"What is this going to do?" Asked Weiss.

 _ **A brief spike of intense pain occurs courtesy of the second bottle. The second bottle contained a very powerful healer agent in it.**_

"I think this story will become even more dark in a minute." Said Blake.

 _ **The third bottle it just dumps on my lower body revealing that it contained a very slow acting acid.**_

The readers are "protecting" their crotches from that acid.

 _ **Normally the acid would take about 4-5 hours to melt its way down and through my hip bones.**_

The readers are now balls from protecting themselves.

 _ **But because of the second bottle's healing agent, it will be about 2-4 days.**_

They are now trying to go into Hammer space. They are failing at that task.

 _ **Agony radiates from my ever so slowly melting lower half. The Agony sky rockets when the acid finally touches the solid wall of nerves.**_

They are trying to collapse into miniature singularities and are failing at the self-appointed task.

 _ **After about four days' worth of Agony the pain dwindles but does not die.**_

 _ **And I am given a fourth bottle which I drink to stop the pain.**_

"Don't drink it!" Shouted the Rose of Blood.

 _ **The pain returns and transformed me into a female yet again.**_

"He drank it." Said the rest.

 **Max gets hit by another** _ **Body-Giver.**_

 _ **After the routine barrage of tests that being born brings. My Mother brings me to a machine that I have never seen. My Mother inserts my lower half into the machine. She lays my head down on the metal harness and clamps the top half of the harness to the bottom half with my upper body being unable to move. She makes sure that my mouth is kept open by the harness. After she does that, she puts a black sleeve around the harness. I hear her put something wooden around the harness. I hear the machine turn on and I feel that pain again. After that pain went away, I feel the machine start to do something.**_

 **And the memory stops there because the Mindscape Has Deleted that Memory because it was too much even for them.**

"That, would be very painful." Stated Yang.

 **GlaDos is just utterly tearing through the** _ **Body-Givers**_ **that was trying to Invade her Lavatory. While her turrets were doing most of the work. And her endless Puzzles are the Maze of Death that they are. She, in a 20-foot tall Mech Body, is well just showing why even though she is a scientist. She is on the Aspect Council because of her sheer ability to kill things.**

 **A** _ **Body-Giver**_ **touches her just long enough to send her in the Memory that the** _ **Body-Giver**_ **is made of.**

 _ **My Mother came into my Nursery. After stomping her way over to the crib. She stomps her hoof down there. After doing that a few more times. She gets out a hollow cylinder which she proceeds to put on my lower head. The up-side down serrated blender, for that is what it is, activates at its highest level.**_

"Ow, Ow, Ow, that *YEAHING* hurts even though I'm not the right gender for it to affect me!" Said Yang clutching that place in pain.

The others are also rolling around in pain.

 _ **She hits the blender's elevator feature making it go up and down all while blending away.**_

After screaming for a while Yang says "I'm never gonna make a sexist joke again."

 _ **She puts a very thick cigar in my butt and activates it. I feel the cigar break into smaller pieces which turn into serrated blades of all sizes. The cigar caterpillars its way through my digestive tract expelling acid and just generally making a mess of my insides.**_

"Ow." Is all Yang can say because of the pain.

 _ **I can feel the blender eject another cigar that crawls into there and does its routine.**_

No one can communicate anything.

 _ **She then wraps me with up duct tape very tightly, so tight that I can hardly breath let alone move, after that she bundles me up like a burrito with even more tape. Leaving only my muzzle free to breath. She puts me in a cocoon type object and seals it airtight. I feel the cocoon activating and quickly becoming skintight and it goes on for two sizes too small before it stops.**_

"Claustrophobia any one?" Asked Ruby.

 _ **I feel the cocoon get put into something before I heard that something activates. I feel sudden pain because my lower body was suddenly and brutally crushed. She takes my mutilated body out of the machine and inserts me into another. That machine repairs my lower body plus some subtractions and additions meaning. Male, no longer am I. Female, am I. I feel the cocoon getting tighter and adapting to my new body shape.**_

"How has he not started murdering all females yet?" Asked Weiss after she gotten control over her pain.

 _ **I feel the cocoon getting dropped into a river and being swept away.**_

 **Said** _ **Body-Giver**_ **proceeds to get atomized. The** _ **Body-Givers**_ **get teleported away back into their cells of Impel Down. The Trip to the Second Timeline is over.**

"Thank Monty for that." Ironically said Ren.

"So, from what I can gather is that. Impel Down is full of things which should not exist but do. And some of them can escape out of their cells when Onyx travels outside of Space." Said the Twin.

 **Immediately the mindscape gets bombarded by Psychic Screams.**

"What now?" Asked the readers.

 **Security flips a lever and peers through the now opened hatch. He curses and withdraws his head. He slams a button labeled** _ **MMA.**_

" _ **Alert, Alert, MMA Situation detected. Repeat MMA Situation Detected."**_ **Was broadcasted.**

 **MMA or Manhattan Military Academy, is the name of a Tiberium Wars Variant that takes place in 2020 instead of 2080. Standard Tiberium stuff. Exotic Crystal taking over the world. But the unique thing about MMA is that. For every six thousand, yes thousand, females. One male will be born.**

"So, I'm guessing that very sexist laws was had in that universe." Said Yang.

 **That would be fine. If not for three things. The First, is that instead of 16-18 Tiberium free zones. MMA had four. New York City, London, Tokyo, and Hong Kong. That still wouldn't be a problem, just keep all the males in the Tiberium free zones.**

 **The Second, is that the Tiberium just loves the Y-chromosome. And do you know what's just a bank full of it? Males, that's what.**

"That is, very bad." Said Nora.

 **Even that wouldn't be a problem. Just don't let the males out of Blue zones (aka the Tiberium free zones) at all.**

"Logical." Said Ren and Blake in unison.

 **But the Third and certainly not the least. Is the Black Dagger. The Black Dagger, formerly known as the Sisterhood of Nod, well we can't describe them so we'll show you.**

"It better not be too horrible." Said one protective Yang.

 _ **The furniture I'm talking about is, for example you come into a well-furnished wooden cottage where everything was made out of wood. The wooden chairs are comfortable, the wooden table is nice, even the wooden toilet is spectacular. But what you don't know, is that everything from the foundation to the titling on the roof. Was literally made up of Males. That is the kind of furniture I meant. And no it wasn't limited to wood either. Everything other than Food and Medicine could be made out of Males. what is worse is that the Males are kept alive and aware of the world around them. It didn't matter if you chopped up a Male and make the parts of the Male into underwear for Females. The man would still be alive and aware. If you didn't actively and consciously chose to destroy an Item made of males, no matter what it would even get damaged. Not even if you spent a good five months using your couch as a toilet would it get damaged. The Urine and Feces would just get absorbed thus forcing the male to eat and drink it. For another example, let's say you got Firewood made of Males. You put a Log in, and if you don't spend a good five hours thinking the log will burn up. It won't, thus letting you to have One log per fireplace and you won't need to replace them.**_

"Why don't you listen to us about being dark!" Shouted Yang from the Bathrooms.

 **Food can be grown in Males. Watered with Males. and even be put in Bags made of Males. But one cannot eat males. Sure while your Item made of Males can go through your digestive tract and come out just fine. Thus making Smuggling a very Profitable brand of Business. In that loop if you try to take a bite of a burger made out of Males. Well, let's just say that seeing burgers fleeing from hungry customers is hilarious.**

"How can he Joke about this?" Asked Weiss, Yang, and Jaune.

"Coping mechanism." Said Blake, Ren, and Nora.

 **While Females can drink Males that were turned into water. That water will not affect the body in anyway. Evaporation does not kill them. The only way to put those that are turned into water is to capture them and spilt their atoms. Which is very dangerous. And I don't mean by electrolyzing them either. I mean doing Nuclear Fission with them will finally kill them.**

Faces of the readers, shocked they are.

For while their version of Remnant has never Spilt or Fused the Atom. They do know that it's very disastrous to use the Atom as a weapon.

 **The Black Dagger routinely turns Males into Items. So much so that everything other than the Female Operatives, which is everyone because the Black Dagger is a Female Only Organization, Food and Medicine. Every single item the Black Dagger has, is made of Males.**

 **Yes, even "those".**

The girls are deeply wondering when they can get some new clothes because they do not trust their current set. A few of them are wondering if it would be worth the effort to learn to knit.

 **From the tiniest of Nanobots of the sub-atomic scale to the biggest of Space stations that if you put all dimensionally connected variants together form a galactic supercluster, everything is made of Males. The Faction has four things protecting it from being exterminated out of existence. One, it is a very secret Organization. Two, even if there are parts of it that are exposed to the light. Hello good PR benefit, no one will believe the facts. I mean why should they? Ignore the crazy haters! The Third, is that the Black Dagger is just another part of** **Them.** **Fourth is that they are a multi-dimensional Organization, meaning even if you kill all of the Black Dagger in one Universe. They have countless others under their control.**

"Well then, I'll just hop from one to the next then." Said Yang.

 **I wake up in a clearing. I get up and look around to get my bearings. After I have gotten my bearings I pick up my Navy Blue with Black Trimming Cloak and I say, "I never get any animal companions. Now where's the nearest orphanage? I have to take over the system one orphanage at a time."**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Said Ren.


	9. Candy Shop Interlude

Get up, go to the bathroom if you can, grab some more snacks. Because it's an interlude! -Me on this Chapter.

After much intense debating, read as arguing, Ruby won the right to read the Fifth chapter.

"The Chapter Title is **Candy Shop Interlude,** so it might take place in a Candy Shop?" Asked the Rose known as Ruby.

" _ **The takeover of the first orphanage was successful to say the least."**_ **I thought while pouring dextrose-carbohydrates into a vat.**

" _ **For while it has only been a year since the last chapter. I have been pretty busy."**_ **I thought while pouring some ground up black berries.**

" _ **I have started a Candy Shop called Candy D'états. Which is staffed by the varies Orphans."**_ **I thought while pouring some melted sugar in the vat.**

" _ **There are two in particular that stand out."**_ **I thought while getting four pounds of Potassium.**

" _ **The First is-**_

Ruby has dropped the Book in shock. "Should I get the Barf Bags?" Asked Jaune. She shook her head in the negative.

" _ **The First is Roman Torchwick."**_

"What" everyone shouted. "But, but, he's evil!" Shouted the Lone Schnee. "Apparently not in that Universe." Stated Nora.

" _ **He and Neapolitan or just Neo, are the two Mascots for Candy D'états."**_ **I thought while carrying back the Potassium.**

" _ **The Goal at Candy D'états is to make Remnant Healthier One Sugar addiction at a time."**_ **I thought while dumping all of the Potassium into the vat.**

" _ **We do this by using Dishonored's way of doing potions. Aka have something nutrient packed and have the internal energies of the Consumer do the work."**_ **I thought while dumping the liquids from squeezed Raspberries and Cranberries.**

An arm wrapped around Jaune's throat and lifted him up. The readers get up to fight when they see it's Cardin. "Cardin let him go." Said Pyrrha. "Why should I?" asked Cardin. "What are you going to threaten me with? Your fists?" Asked Cardin. "Yeah!" Said Yang. Cardin brings his other fist down on Jaune's head and gives him a twister for hair. "Relax, while I may not know what your version of Cardin may act like. But me? I'm a Jerk with a Heart of Gold." Said Cardin. He puts Jaune back down on the couch.

"Prove it." Said Jaune. "I didn't twist and break your neck did I?" asked Cardin. "Touché" said Jaune.

"Come on through, we finally got the right one." Said Cardin to thin air.

Air is torn open and out of the tear comes CVFY and Penny.

"Thanks for helping us Cardin." Said Coco Adel.

"It is not a problem." Said Cardin before he bursts into a flock of his Namesake and flies through the tear. It closes after him leaving the 13 there.

While everyone was trying to figure out what just happened, Jaune rushed over to Penny and hugged her. After they broke apart he says. "Young lady, what did I say about having your manipulation wires set at a higher strength than your body can handle?"

"Not to?" Said Penny.

"Wait, wait just a second. You two know each other?" Asked Yang and Weiss.

"Remember when I said that my mom was an expert on Aura?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah." Went RWBY NPR.

"I lied. She is The Expert on Aura." Said Jaune.

"Okay, and how does this factor into your relationship with Penny?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Well, her dad is The Expert on Robotics. They wanted to test their skills and decided to try and create a machine that can use Aura." Said Jaune.

"I am the Result of that project." Said Penny. "I think it was successful. Don't ya think?"

"Wait. But you were shocked with us at Penny being a machine." Said Ruby.

"I was shocked that Cinder said that 'Atlas is trying to invade everyone with Robotic Soldiers disguised as innocent little girls' and that the masses were buying it." Said Jaune.

"So that means, yes Penny is indeed my Half-sister." Said Jaune.

"Ruby. Stop doing that." Said the Blind Fox.

"I was just testing to see if you can see." Said Ruby. "Which you can."

"No I can't. well, not the way you're thinking of." Said Fox. "And no I will not tell you how because of- "

"Spoilers!" Went the newly arrived Five.

"Drat!" Said Yang.

"And yes we will do that whenever you ask about the future of the story." Said Velvet.

" _ **While I'm working on this batch of Candy. You can enjoy a Necessary Flashback."**_ **I thought while dumping some powdered peppers into the vat.**

 _ **The Doctor gulped. "Well sir, the results came back. There is good news, bad news and worse news." Said the Doctor. "Give me the worse." Said The Father. "The worst? Well, okay. Your son, Onyx, must never come into skin contact with Dust. That would be fine if not for one thing. There are tiny Dust particles in the air from Dust usage. Even those tiny particles in the air are enough to set him off." Said the Doctor. "The solution is two-fold. The first is to get a skintight suit. Made of something that is airtight and has never been touched by Dust of any kind. The second is to move out of the city so that if the suit tears there won't be a lot of Dust in the air. Maybe become a farmer perhaps?"**_

" _ **Okay. I can get the suit made, Ozpin owes me a favor anyways. And we were planning to move into the country side anyways. The bad?" Asked the Father. "The bad? Well your daughter has a less severe case of Dust Monla. If she breaths in 2-4 Pounds of Dust without taking a 4-minute break of Dust-free air. She will start to die. The solution is to have a mask for her and/or something to burn away the airborne Dust." Said the Doctor.**_

" _ **We'll do the mask." Commented Tai. "And the good?" the Doctor smiled. "There is no bone disease. It was just faulty technology." Taiyang smiled in relief.**_

Ruby while reading this part started crying at 'Onyx must never come into skin contact with Dust' she had to stop at 'even those tiny particles are enough to set him off'. Yang hugged her when the description of her case was read. Everyone smiled when it was said that the bone disease was just faulty tech.

"I don't think that Onyx can become a Hunter like the rest of us." Said Yang. "What with that suit being somewhat tear able."

"Trust us on that Onyx gets around that little Problem." Smiled Velvet.

"How?" Asked Yang. "Read the story." Deadpanned Coco.

 **I grab ahold of the vat inside of the fireplace.**

"Okay?" Asked Yang.

 **The arm of the suit I am wearing heats up.**

"Take it out!" Cried Ruby and Nora.

 **I take out the vat with the help of the power armor I am wearing over the safety suit.**

"Oh really, Yang." Said Jaune. "I think that with whatever Onyx considers Power Armor. I think he definitely can be a Huntsman."

 **I drag the melted Candy through a streamer that separates the Candy into threads. After it is in strands I twist them back into a cord. Thus making a very Famous Candy. I get out of the power armor and bring the latest batch of Twizzlers to the front.**

"And that's the End!" Said Ruby.


	10. 18 Children of Hope

Grab ahold of your seats because the Plot is finally starting! -Me on this chapter. Also I am having combat be decided through Dice Rolls Ala D&D.

After catching up, the group of thirteen readers debated on who would read. Team's CVFY's response on why they are not debating was, "We will not add ourselves into the Cycle of Readers until you have chosen your places in the cycle."

Jaune won with "Ruby did it last. Because I'm also a team leader I should do it."

"The chapter is called **The 18 Children of Hope.** That sounds good." Said Jaune.

" _ **Red's like Roses fills my dreams."**_ Is projected from the screen. Seeing as how it's coming from the screen Jaune changes the way he is reading. He will no longer Narrate but instead will be a supportive Voice to the Singer.

" _ **White is cold and burdened by a Royal Test."**_ The others realize that these are descriptions of RWBY.

" _ **Black strikes from the shadows at your burdens and thrives."**_ Blake did her version of a smile.

" _ **Yellow burns like Gold."**_ The Singer holds the Note of O for a few seconds. The group expected the song to stop there but it kept going. If nothing else, it sped up!

" _ **The Ancient Fortress of Guardianship stands forever tall."**_ Went the Singer. Jaune raised an Eyebrow. "I wouldn't call myself Ancient. Well not if you don't count my status as an Old-blood."

" _ **The Reincarnated Warrior patrols the Halls of the Fortress."**_ Singed the tv. "Reincarnated Warrior? That's a title I never thought I would hear." Said Pyrrha.

" _ **The Eternal Storm of Pink Lightning hovers over the Fortress".**_ The Singer sang. "Eeyup I do hover over Jaune a lot." Said Nora.

" _ **The Green Shadows casted by the Storm stretch into Loti."**_ "She does cast a lot of light." Ren Commented.

" _ **The Brown-Garbed Guardian Princess protects her Subjects alongside Warriors."**_ Coco Blushes fiercely.

" _ **The Stitched-together Druid Fights for the Masses that Subjected her."**_ Velvet tries to sink into her clothing.

" _ **The Blind Eyed Oracle Sees through Lies and finds the Truth."**_ Fox has a smirk on his face that says. "Get Teased!"

" _ **The Ever Enduring Silent Mountain Protects us from the Monsters in the Cold and Darkness."**_ Yats blushes at his description.

" _ **The Rainbow Colored Lightning Illuminates the Void."**_ The original 8 are confused on why the song is still going. "Maybe we've gotten to Onyx's Team now?" Asked Jaune.

" _ **The Shadow of Flames rises from the Shadows of the Rainbow."**_ "So, another ninja type?" Asked Yang.

" _ **The Lone Therapist Wolf howls at the Lightning of Rainbows for revealing the horrors that the darkness conceals"**_ "okay, there are somethings which light should not get casted upon." Said Yang.

" _ **The Silver-Eyed Ancient Minded Child plans for Doom. But hopes for Salvation. The Many Legged Spider and its Brood prepares for Battle."**_ "The Many Legged Spider?" Asked Ruby. "Onyx." Replied the Rest.

" _ **The Dancing Metal Mannequin Awaits her Traveling Friends. So that she may join Them in their Trip of Wonders."**_ Penny smiled at the back/forward-shadowing of her life.

" _ **The Desert Native Sun Colored Monkey laughs at failures and helps up the Fallen Travelers."**_ The group smiled at that simple description of Sun.

" _ **Know these eighteen, for they may be our last Hope of Survival."**_ "That sounds, very ominous." Stated the eight Readers.

" _ **For the Pillars of Light and Stabilization will collapse into Ruins."**_ "That is very bad." Said Jaune.

" _ **Know this Poem, for it will guide you to Safe keepings in a time of Collapsing Nations."**_ Finished the Tv. "That, was very. Shadowy let's say." Said Jaune.

 **I remembered the Poem of the Eighteen Saviors, or as I Call it. The Poem of Foreshadowing. Our Mother, also known to others as Summer Rose, read to us to help us fall asleep. Didn't she understand that those kinds of lullabies breed Nightmares? And I don't mean normal nightmares. I mean hello world ending being from our nightmares. I had to send a group of twenty Wolf Knights over to Ruby's dreamscape to defend my Older/Younger Sister's naivety!**

 **Roman gets into the limo that has Neo and I in it. "Crazy Fans the lot of them!" He complains. "One dared to ask if I had pooped today."**

"Okay, that is way too much information." Said Jaune.

The others agreed heavily.

" **You wanted all of Remnant to have their eyes on you. That includes the Creepy Stalkers that should be Killed." I replied. "Besides it was a Question and Answer event. You didn't have to punch her."**

" **Yes, I know I didn't have to punch her. But she said it like she was going to eat it!" said Roman.**

"Ew, Ew. Get out of my head!" Said Ruby. "Oh Relax. It's only poop." Said Jaune and Nora.

" **You did say "ask whatever you want of me" to the Crowd of Fans." I deadpanned. "Yes I did. But I did not expect those kinds of Questions!" Said Roman.**

" **You should have!" A female Voice sang from my Mouth. "Boy, you know it's creepy when you do that." Said the Man sitting across from us.**

"You know with context. That is way less creepy than it can be." Said Jaune.

Jaune drops the book laughing. Yang reaches for the book but Jaune slaps her hand away from the book.

He calms down enough to read.

" _ **Creepy that was? Try this, you will."**_ **I thought. Translation: Creepy that was? Try this for Creepiness. "Creepy? We can definitely do Creepy. Do you want your Screams as your beverage to your Burger of Creepiness?" We, as in the entirety of the Mindscape, said in unison. "We have the Body Gore and Souls Special side dish today for 2 Souls!" We continued.**

"Dear Monty. That is very Creepy." Yang shouted. "What? Can't take a little Scare?" Asked Jaune. "You call that little?" Asked RWBY. "Yep." Said Jaune. "I'll hate to see what you call a big scare then." Said Yang. Unnoticed by all CVFYP shift their eyes warily.

" **Stop tempting my Dad to hit you Onyx." Said the Eight-year-old child Known as Nora sitting on the Man's Lap.**

Nora face plants into the Screen of the TV.

"Why do you separate us, you cruel tv!" Nora asked of the Tv.

She pouts all the way back to her seat.

" **Tempting?" We asked. "For shame! We are urging him to punch us!" We stopped before he collapsed on resisting the Urge.**

"Good idea." Said Ren, Jaune, Blake, Yang, and Coco.

 **The sound of Nora tickling Ren filled the Cabin. Their Fathers smiled. I start to tense because the situation is just too perfect. The Scent of Bubblegum fills the Cabin. I relax because of subconscious association that connects it to Hospitals and Safety. I feel reality tearing around Me.**

 **I plop down on a wooden surface. I hear 17 other plops.**

 **I look up to the Crystal Untouched Blue Sky and see a note floating down. I reach up and grab the note.**

 _ **Hello Chosen Ones!**_

 _ **You may be wondering where exactly are you?**_

 _ **Well my Dear Children, you're in from the Depths. An open world Physics driven Shipbuilder Sandbox game!**_

 _ **There are two things limiting your imagination!**_

 _ **The First is, you can't access the Sandbox mode in which you can build to your hearts' content!**_

 _ **The Second is, you don't have an Ethereal Cloud of Resources! It's Local! For while anything within a certain radius of each other can share resources. Everything out of it? They can't.**_

 _ **Do not worry about the lives of everyone you left behind. Time is Frozen for them.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **A Rob.**_

 **I read to them before I stopped to think 'who the hell is a Rob?'**

 **A Rob.**

 **Rob.**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Random Omnipotent Being.**

 **The Aspect Council Proceeds to show why in one loop. Their 60** **th** **grandson's 80** **th** **Cousin 44 times removed. Taught Sailors how to swear.**

" **Young Man! I say if we weren't in this situation I would wash your Mouth with Dish Soap!" Said one British Therapist. "And suddenly I have a British accent." Said the Therapist back into his normal American accent.**

"Yeah! Wash it out!" Said Nora.

" **Doc, fix this annoying Engine of ours. Lightning, get to that mountain and check if anyone is coming. Silver, get a radar setup. We need it pronto." I commanded. They nodded in bewilderment.**

 **Archive was racing down long empty hallways of Her Library. She was in the Small Platoon/Web Bud area of Tactics. It was needless to say very dusty. And not the useful kind of Dust either.**

 **She grabs, Rebuilding the Web with Advantage. Ship Building: Viking Edition. Building a Faction with 18** **th** **century Technology. How to: Survive by Les Stroud. Monsters of the Depths and how to Defend against them. By the Chaos Mythos. And finally, ROBs. How to Identify them and Not Piss them off. By Discord.**

" **Yes, I know it's been two years since we last saw each other but right now is not the time to play Catch up." I said to Ruby and Yang.**

"We understand that." Said Yang and Ruby of the readers.

" **Yes, Schnee those are three fauna got a Problem with it?" I asked of the White Snow.**

"Not now. I don't." said the Schnee of the readers.

They hear someone shouting "wait for me guys!"

Penny Facepalmed. "I knew we forgot someone." She says to herself.

A section of air behind the couch starts to heat up and make a miniature star.

Sun Wukong races out of the star.

"Guys." He says. "You know I am not good with Multiversal directions!"

"We thought you were with us." Said Coco.

"The reason why I wasn't can be summed up in four words. Universe Made of Bananas." Sun said.

The others facepalmed.

"Don't you start that. Would you resist if you went by a Universe made of your favorite food?" Asked Sun.

The others nodded yes that they would cave into the temptation of eating that Universe.

" **No. you cannot be speciesism to them. Nor can you restrain needed information from us just because three of us are fauna. And no Blake you may not kill Weiss. Yes, I know all of your names. No I am not going to tell you how. Well at least not at this moment." I said while trying to bring up a holographic screen.**

 **After having a miniature seizure in my arms. I do the motion of opening a map and thus a Map appears. On it I see a Lightning Bolt made of Rainbows travel to the nearest mountain and reform into a 3'6" tall white colored pony with a Black Mane and a streak of Rainbow in it. It has a Lioness tail that ends with a Rainbow colored Paintbrush head. On her flanks is a Symbol that is a Rainbow colored Heart with a Black Lightning Bolt separating the Left from the Right. She has Big for her head ears. She has a Unicorn Horn and Pegasus wings. She puts the Googles she's always wearing over her emerald green eyes with a Hoof that looks like It always has Royal wear on it instead of it just being colored that way. Thus the Package known as Lightning Bliss, the Alicorn of Rainbows, come together.**

"So, that's the Lightning Bolt made of Rainbows out of the way." Said Yang.

"Who is the Lone Therapist Wolf and The Shadow of Flames?" Asked Ruby.

 **The Fog of War recedes and shows that other than the mountain and the wooden platform. It is pure ocean. I bring my hand down like I'm pulling a lever and a menu pops up. I go to voice chat and select Lightning Bliss.**

" **The Map says that there is nothing other than the mountain your standing on and the platform we appeared on. So Come back to base. You can Open the Map with the motion of opening a map. Yes, it's that easy. The menu with the lever motion." I said to Miss Bliss.**

 **She nods and transforms back into the Lightning Bolt.**

 **I move the 'Camera' of the Map over to the Engine Room. I see a 3'2" tall white bipedal wolf.**

"So, Doc is the Therapist?" Asked Ruby.

 **He is wearing a RED shirt and dark Green overhauls. On the Shirt is an Orange spot with a RED wrench in it Symbolizing his Engineer Class. "So, having spent at least a thousand years in an Eternal Library, Being the Engineer of the RED team for Analyst Anarchy, and having Three Dimensional holograms. allows me, a City Person Who Reviews a Cartoon about Pastel Horses for Little Girls, to revamp and upgrade an Engine that was Given to us by a ROB. I am perfectly fine with this." He said to himself.**

"Well, he adapts very fast then." Said Weiss.

 **I move the Camera away from Doctor Wolf and move it to Silverquill.**

"Yep." Answered Coco to both of them.

" **You, stay there. No don't you move! You moved." Said Silverquill.**

 **The silver Feathered and Tailed Hippogriff. Which is a Creature from Mythology that has a Gryphon's front Half plus wings and a Horse's rear. On his Flanks is his Namesake. He is primarily Brown. As in other than his Beak, His Feathers, and his Tail are varying shades of Brown. And his Feathers and Tail are varying shades of Silver.**

 **He races after the falling Radar Dish. He catches it but has trouble carrying it back up. So he puts it down on the ground before vibrating out of reality. A Nightmarish Form comes back. On its flanks is a black quill incased in fire. It has a mask-like face that rises into a crown surrounds the front half of a burning flame. It is primarily the dark shades of Brown/Purple making it look like that it was wearing Obsidian Armor. Its tail was also made of flames. To complete this Nightmarish Package is that all three eyes, yes three. The third is in the chest, are Golden-Brown torn shaped. As in they look like someone or something took a Raptor's claw to them.**

"Kill it!" Shouted Ruby.

"Relax, Ruby. It's probably Silverquill's Nightmare Form. That's all." Said Jaune.

"That does explain the _**"The Shadow of Flames"**_ part what with him having a Flame based Nightmare Form." Said Blake.

 **Silverquill, for that's what the Nightmare thing is, picks up the radar dish and flies it back to the top of the tower he constructed. He welds it into place with very carefully controlled flames.**

" **Schnee!" I barked. "Stop pulling Sun's tail!"**

"That hurt you know." Said Sun to Weiss.

"I would have guess that it would hurt. That's probably why that me did it." Said Weiss.

" **Stop giving the White Fang more ammunition to throw against you." I bluntly said. "Go put your perfectionist tendencies to good use by revamping our storage and collection of resources. I want it to be at least 25% more efficient by the time I come over there to check." I said and she hurried off to do it.**

 **I scan through the weapons that we have and discard all of the pre-made Weapons for our stuff because they are hideously inefficient. I push the Weapon making over to Ruby.**

 **I look around the menu I have open to check what Kind of Dragon Yang's spirit animal is.**

"He can see spirit animals?" Asked Yang.

"Eeyup." Said the Six newcomers.

 **I see a Long golden-yellow scaled Dragon in Yang's Proto-Mane. I see gills on the sides of it. I plop a Helmet over her hair. She gets what I have tasked her with and hops on the little raft we have and gets some resources to build a lookout tower on the mountain.**

 **I bring up Penny's Schematics to see if she'll rust or not. I immediately put her in a metal coffin.**

"Why did he do that?" Asked Ruby of Penny.

"Because that body of mine would rust." Said Penny.

"So, that means this body we are viewing is not your first?" Asked Yang.

"None of ours' are the original bodies." Replied Coco.

"You'll see why later." Said Velvet and Sun.

 **I start searching for a metal that we have in stock that will not rust. I make another pod and start making a new body for Penny that will not rust. I make it out of titanium. I start making the Metallic based Hardware to house Penny's soul. I give her better Hardware to house her soul. I make it so that even if all of her bodies are destroyed. She can upload into my safety suit until a body for her is made.**

"You can do that?" Again asked Ruby of Penny.

"Yep!" She replied.

 **She loses no memories during the transfer over to the new body. I open the pod around the new body letting her out. She comes out without stumbling. I reclaim her old body and the pod it is in for 400 metal, 250 spares. Which are universal resources. Aka if a cannon of ours' was destroyed we can rebuild it perfectly with Penny's old body. Gotta love them universal resources don't ya?**

"Indeed, we do." Said the Six.

 **The Orange colored solar panels on Penny's head disguised as hair turns on and starts to collect energy. I have long since Overcame the efficiency problem of non-Blue colored solar panels. Yes, I am Eco-friendly. It helps to conceal my footprint if I have little to no footprint on the environment around me.**

"It'll be very hard to detect something if it does not exist." Agreed Blake, Ren, and Jaune.

 **While I was doing that Sun started helping Ruby on designing our weapons. Nora dragged Ren off to patrol in a new dingy. I check the status of our resources.**

 **Metal: 9,770 out of 10,000.**

 **Natural: 9,750 out of 10,000.**

 **Oil: 9,500 out of 10,000.**

 **Spares: 10,270 out of 10,000. And declining.**

 **Crystal: 10 out of 10,000. And growing.**

 **I see the storage of everything bump up to 11,000. Making it so that we have 10,246 out of 11,000 spares.**

"So, I am guessing that he is a resource hoarder?" Asked Yang and Pyrrha.

"We've definitely gotten that trait of ours from him. So yes." The six replied.

 **Coco goes to help Doc on revamping the Engines. Pyrrha and Jaune go off to train together. Blake and Velvet go and start building the section of the base we will be living in. Lightning Bliss or LB helps Yang with making the lookout tower. Yats, I call him that to avoid utterly butcher his name, helps Silver in setting up the Radar system. Penny and I start to work on new ship designs. In particular, a resource gatherer. We make a small engine powered raft that can hold 1,500 of each resource.**

 **Weiss joins Ruby and Sun in making weapons for us. Being paranoid I check the map to see if there is an attack coming. There isn't one. Yet that is.**

"It pays to be paranoid if you're a commander of anything really." Said Weiss.

 **Penny and I after completing the schematic for the resource gatherer. We Check to see if we have an armory or not. We find that we do have an armory it's just not stocked. We quickly restock it and give everyone a gun. Silver, Lighting, and Coco chose miniguns, that I expected what with the Heavy class from Team Fortress 2 wields a minigun. And the Heavy are Lightning's and Silver's class. For the RED and BLU teams respectively. After everyone has gotten their weapons of choice. I start designing cover and combat spots in the base when I hear the sound of a CRAM cannon firing. CRAM stands for Counter Rocket Artillery Mortar. I look to see if it is an attack or not.**

" **Sorry! We're just test firing!" Ruby broadcasted through voice chat.**

Blake is clutching her ears from the bang of the CRAM. The six shake their heads in embarrassment that they know this people who can't even take the sound of a CRAM going off.

" **Warn us next time!" Said Doc, Blake, Velvet, Bliss, Silver, and Fox through voice chat.**

" **Sorry!" She said back.**

" **It's fine Miss Rose. But you must remember some of us have very sensitive ears. So while it may not hurt your unadapted human ears. It may hurt ours." Calmly said Doctor "The Therapist" Wolf.**

" **I'll remember that." Said Ruby.**

"You better." Said Blake of the readers.

 **Bliss and Yang finish making the tower and proceed to start scanning the horizon for any attacks. There are no attacks coming. I see the Map update with a radar feature. "Good. Now we just need sonar to detect things underwater." I say to Fox, Yats and Silver. They get right on it.**

 **I check to see if we have food storage yet. We have storage for food. I check if we have enough for a meal for everyone. Because I estimate that it is lunch time. We don't. So I check to see if my power suit came along. It did not. So I start making a waterproof power suit. I add a back-up Core for Penny. I don't add my standard of Carbon Dioxide and Monoxide fueled stuff to this suit because it's only the eighteen of us here. I do however add a miniature foldable wind turbine and foldable solar panels. Yes, where ever I go. I make the environment healthier. Got a problem with that?**

"Nope." The readers replied.

 **I don't add a jetpack because this suit will be near the water. However, I do add the waterborne equivalent just to move around in the water faster. With my power suit done I hop into it and start fishing. I cast out the fishing nets and immediately two things happen. The first the sensor I added to tell me when it's full, dings. The second Blake teleports to my side.**

Blake is trying to get at the fish through the tv.

*swoosh*

A table containing their favorite foods appears. They all take a break and have a little snack.

 **I restrain my instinctive Punch honed over the varies Eons dealing with enemy teleporters and say. "Blake you have to wait until I prepare the fish. Because while you may not get salmonella poisoning the rest of us will."**

"You don't get salmonella poisoning?" Asked Weiss.

"Cat Faunas don't get any kind of fish poisoning." Replied Blake.

"No Faunas gets food poisoning from their Animal's food." Replied Sun.

"It's a benefit for being a Faunas." Said Velvet.

"Well aren't you lucky." Said Ruby. "I wish I didn't get poisoned from having too many cookies." She continued.

"Onyx gets around that little problem with his special brand of pastries." Said one pastry person that goes by the name Coco Adel.

"And no we will not tell you what goes in that brand." Said Fox.

"You will find out in the story." Said Yats.

" **Can I help then?" She asked. "No because you'll just eat them all." I replied. She has a look on her face that says "Drat! I've been caught!". "Go back to helping Velvet." I say to her. She sulks the way back to the Living Section of the base.**

 **I bring up the fish into the area Doc, Coco and Penny made when I wasn't looking. I see that Penny made some synthetic skin for herself. The four of us start preparing the fish for Consumption after I put aside Blake's portion.**

" **Test firing!" Said Ruby over the chat.**

 **The others hear a minigun going off. I however hear an Artillery Piece going off as fast as a minigun. It continues for 2 straight minutes without stopping or slowing down at all. "That right there. Is a good weapon to mount on our base and the lookout tower Add it to the Prefab parts" I said, I see the quad barreled CRAM Cannon pop up in prefabs. I see that it shots in arcs allowing for most aka all but half of one inch of the 12-inch-long by 2-inch wide bullet be raw explosives. The cost is 4,500 Metal 600 spares. Which is not bad for an Artillery Piece disguised as a Minigun Cannon.**

"Not bad at all." Complimented Ruby to herself.

 **Our metal stores drop to 6,500 before dropping to 2,000.**

 **Our spares drop to 9,800 because by this time everything was full.**

 **I see the lookout tower getting upgraded to incorporate the Cannon.**

 **I check the status of the CRAM Cannon and see that it can shoot six bullets a second. That's 360 bullets in a minute and 720 bullets in the two-minute firing window. While that maybe not much compared to all them miniguns which fire I think 1,000 bullets a minute. It is when the bullets have an explosive radius of 11 feet.**

 **Its range is 2,000 feet. Which while way shorter than other Artillery they don't have its firing rate. So ha! Mine beats yours in killing things!**

"Indeed, it does." Said everyone but the Patient Mountain.

 **We put the prepared fish into Cold Storage. I go to the mountain via Chair Teleportation. In From The Depths or FTD, you can teleport your character to anyplace of your own that has a chair in it. I use that to get to the mountain.**

 **I walk down the mountain making a wooden path down it to the Ocean. I make a little dock for deployables. I make a proper teleporter in which I can bring resources with me. After which I start collecting seaweed.**

 **After I had collected 20 pounds of Seaweed do I go back to the base. I find that Doc, Coco, and Penny are now grilling the fish that we prepared. I wrap the flounder in seaweed and varies spices we have on hand. I hand the wrapped and spiced flounder over to Coco who puts it in a bowl of a mixture of varies nutrients. After they soak for a good 2 minutes she takes them out and gives them to Penny who is at the grill. After grilling them for four minutes on each side. Penny takes them out and gives them to Doctor Wolf who soaks them in more spices and nutrients for a good 2 minutes. He then puts them in a temperature controlled box to keep them nice and toasty.**

"Stop teasing us with nice food!" Begged Ruby and Blake.

"You call that 'nice food' just wait until you have a meal with us Arcs. we'll make your brains coo from happiness from smelling our Feasts that we denounce as Meals." Said Jaune Arc.

"And don't get us started on the other stuff he prepares." Said the six.

 **After wrapping the twenty pound of flounder that we have. I start mixing up a new kind of sauce. I strain the remaining seaweed and get all them juices out. I pour two buckets worth of seawater into the desalinator. While I wait for that, I take all of the disposed parts of the flounder and throw them into several bins to decompose. "Too bad we don't have any kind of worms or ants to speed the process up." I say to myself.**

 **I drain the prepping area of the varies fluids and sterilize it for its next use. The varies liquids get put into separated canisters for later testing. After I had done that I go back to the seaweed liquid and store it for later testing as well. I equip my power suit with HD-Sonar detection technology to see just how deep the Ocean goes.**

 **After teleporting to the dock I go under water and stand amidst the seaweed. I crawl over to the edge and start preparing what I like to call a Detection Pulse: Sonar. If you wanted to say it like an attack from Action Anime.**

"Ah! It hurts!" Said Blake.

"Don't you know how to muffle sounds with your Aura?" Asked Velvet.

"You can do that?" Ruby Asked.

"You can do anything with Aura if you put your mind to it." Said Jaune.

"That reminds me. Why did I have to Unlock your Aura Jaune?" Asked Pyrrha.

"That's because he was the Audience Stand-in. it was that or have a Professor Repeat a Lesson that we all knew by Heart." Said Coco.

"That and because I only knew it in machinal terms. Like what is the third gallon of Aura to the fiftieth person. What I would answer is the one hundred fiftieth gallon. Not as something un-definable." Replied Jaune.

"It is definable!" Protested Pyrrha. "It's the light of our soul!" She continued.

"In other words, un-definable." Countered Jaune.

"No it clearly is defined as the light of the soul." Said Pyrrha.

"So then, what exactly is a soul?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha couldn't respond.

So Jaune continued reading.

 **The pulse after I had fired it just disappeared. Five minutes later did it hit something. I read the results. 2 minutes later, the base joined the lookout tower on the mountain. "So, just why did you do that? Mister…" Doctor Wolf trailed off because I haven't introduced myself. "Call me Onyx m'kay? And the reason why can be summed up in three words Horde of Megalodons" I said. LB, Silverquill who was back into his normal Hippogriff form, and Doctor Wolf shuddered in Terror.**

" **Megalodons?" Asked Ruby.**

" **Think a Great White Shark, an Adult Fully Grown one at that. Make it about 50-60 times bigger. Then have at least 456,000 of the resultant shark." I paused to let them digest that fact. "And you wanted them under us?" I asked.**

" **When you put it like that? Nope!" Said Ruby and Jaune of the Readers and the Story in unison.**

 **The base looked like a Mountain Lodge just floating off the side of the Mountain. I quickly anchor it to the mountain so that we don't waste valuable Fuel keeping it up. I bring up Nora's' and Ren's dingy into the Dry Dock that we have at the Waterline. "We got some more fish for us to eat!" Machine-gunned Nora. "We know that you already caught some fish but we caught some more because we, well I, feel like that your gonna use the Extra Omegas for something like, oh I don't know, swords or something! With hardened Omegas within canisters in the sword to repair it if it gets destroyed! Maybe have seven. One in the, let's call it the Chamber, Chamber and Six in the Handle. Maybe have each canister have 2 Reloads worth of Omegas! So that means there would be 14 Swords worth of Omegas. Maybe have the Six Reloads be in an easy to replace disk or something like that. Maybe have the Blade of Omegas go back into the canister if the Sword is not in use thus allowing for safer handling and more Omega storage because the Omegas will not evaporate. Well not like they would in the first place. What with being hardened after all. It does imply that they are no longer a liquid but a solid. And solids don't evaporate. Melt? Yes. Evaporate? No. So here's the fish that we caught. And what was that about a Horde of Megalodons?" Asked Nora.**

" **There's a Horde of Megalodons numbering 456,000. And that's just assuming I got the pulse during the rare instance that every one of them stopped moving and none where hiding in others' shadows. Which is extremely unlikely. So times that by 12 and you'll probably have the correct number of those currently swimming our around mountain." I said before doing said calculation. "5,472,000 Megalodons are probably swimming around this mountain. Yeah we are so going airborne." I said to everyone one because while she was talking we were walking back up the mountain and by the time I did my calculation we were in the newly made Cafeteria and everyone was in it.**

 **After we ate and preformed bodily maintenance, we went into the Command Area. It was a room with a big round table with enough seating for all eighteen of us. It had no Physical Items, such as Maps, because everything could be brought up with the HUD.**

"HUD?" Asked Ruby.

"Heads Up Display." Replied Coco.

"It allows you to know what your ammo count is without counting the bullets individually." Said Sun.

" **So we all agree that we are going airborne correct?" I asked. Everyone nodded yes. "Okay then, Sis, Sun, Weiss get to work on a gun that can fit on an Aircraft, probably an Airship, and be fired without throwing everything off of balance and crashing the craft m'kay?" I titled my head just so that screams to the Adults in the room which is LB, Silver, and Doc, I AM CUTE! DO AS I SAY TO GET ANOTHER DOSAGE OF CUTENESS! "You are a fierce bargainer, you, container of cuteness." Silver said to me. "it's working isn't it?" I replied. "He's got you there, Silver". Commented Bliss.**

" **Yats, Fox, Silver, get to work on a Sensor room where we can get the results from our scanning." They saluted and stayed because of two things. One, they want to stay organized and not get in anyone's way. The Second is because I haven't dismissed them yet.**

" **Doc, Coco, since you two made this silent Engine which I know is going but can't hear it, you two are to make the Aircraft's engine." They nodded.**

" **Nora, Ren it's lookout duty for you two. Bliss, Yang, figure out how deep our little indent into the mountain goes and gate it off from the Ocean. Pyrrha, Jaune map this mountain out. I want a Physical Map and the Fog of War, to be on this table and gone on/in this mountain respectively by dinner. Blake, Velvet, we're gonna need a Hanger bay and Landing pad." I said. "While you're doing that, Penny and I will be doing Science!" I cackled.**

 **We part ways after I ended the meeting. Penny and I after making a research area on the other side of the mountain, start researching a way to make an Omega Sword.**

 **After making a Science Stick, also known to the uneducated as a Ten-Foot-Carbon-Nanotube-Diamond Plated Pole, we boil some Omegas and poke it with the Science Stick. The Science Stick starts melting.**

"What! But how!? It's a Science Stick!" Asked Nora.

 **I quickly grab ahold of a part of it with my Aura and vibrate it out of existence. "Resultant of Boiled Omegas, very Acidic to the point of Melting a Science Stick. Fail." I wrote down on the result sheet. We replaced the Science Stick with another that has Glass at the Center of it to prevent Acid from melting it.**

 **After beating back, the latest fail's Horror Spawn. I contemplated if we were missing something. I started going through the library of bonding agents we have. I choose one and say to Penny. "Maybe we need to add a Bonding Agent for it to work. Let's try the Boiled Omegas. This time with a Bonding Agent in the mixture." We try the Boiled Omegas again. It was a success.**

 **After making the Sword itself. We tested it out. I held an un-colored metallic rectangle and press a button near the middle. A hand guard pops out and the top of it opens. Yellow/Golden fluid flows out and solidifies in a shape of a Blade. I neatly slice through the testing droids that we had made.**

" **Omega Blade with Boiled Omegas mixed in with a Bonding agent is a Success." I reported. I turn off the Sword making the tip of the Blade melt and flow down like lava. 4 seconds later the Sword is completely turned off and stored away.**

" **Clips with 12 Swords' worth of Omegas are also a Success. I think it was a Mega Success!" Punned Penny. I lowered my eyelids over my eyes and said. "Humor chip, replace will I."**

 **Silver was directing Yats to hold the wires just so when he heard. "Replace it, I must!" said a Male Voice. "Replace it, you won't!" said a Female Voice. Penny races by kicking up a breeze. "Get back here! Replace the Humor Chip, need I!" said a Blue and Black Blur racing after Penny. The Blur kicked the Breeze into a Tornado. "Replace it, will I!" said the Blur before speeding up.**

"Did he replace your Humor Chip?" Asked Jaune.

He gets a look from Penny that says 'find out in the story. No spoilers!'

"Forgot, forgot." He said.

 **I tackle Penny through a wall and we go flying out over the Bay. I don't repair the wall because I'm too focused on Replacing Penny's Humor Chip to repair it. As we start to get over the peak of our trajectory I scramble for Penny's Humor Chip. I fail to get at it in time before we hit the water. Thankfully when I was making this body. I made it so that no electrical stuff never come within 3 inches of the outside. Making it so that she is completely waterproof and won't short circuit. I vibrate out of the tangle of seaweed I found myself in and reappear above Penny whose out of the water. I finally replace her Humor Chip with a Better one. "Now, was that so hard to do?" I asked. "Do what maggot?!" She shouted. I reinstalled the old one.**

"So, yes and no. He did not Replace my Humor Chip. Just added a few restrictions to it." Replied Penny.

 **By the time we climb back up the mountain the wall we busted through is getting repaired by the little flying repair bots. After we got back we decided to Research Sea Plant Liquid Powered stuff. We fail at getting anything useful out of the Juices and so we put them aside. "Ships Ahoy! Ships Ahoy!" Shouted Nora. "I count 6. Repeat Six! CRAM Cannons. Yes, you heard me Six CRAM Cannons. 18 Minigun Cannons. Don't worry too much. I'm counting all the cannons on the three ships." She reported.**

" **Range?" I asked. "32 Beams!" She replied. 32 beams which convert to 128 yards. They are 384 feet away. Which means we are in range of the Krakens. I hear explosions going off in the base. "Pyrrha, Jaune return to base!" I said. "Nora return fire! Silver get on the second turret and get to satisfying your bloodthirsty side!" I commanded.**

 **Just as I was getting to the door of the Command Room was it destroyed. Thankfully nobody was inside it when it went off.**

"Has that happened?" Asked Pyrrha. "Being inside of an explosion?"

The Six nodded yes. That they have indeed been inside of an explosion.

 **Five Stereotypical Pirates, Female ones at that, swing through the Hole that was the Command Room. They land and quickly start Looting. I bolt into cover so that they wouldn't see anything. "Huh" said one of them. "What is it?" Asked another. "I just thought that I saw something." Said the First. "Of course you saw something. It's a Combat Zone!" Said a Third. "Now come on we have to get this Loot back to the Krakens and kill all the Males that we detected here." Said the Third. The Fourth gets out a Scanner and turns it on. The Sudden but Expected Bullet scrapes the skin of my arm as I was dodging it.**

 **I dodge the exploding Grenade and quickly go around a Corner and disappear from their Scanner.**

 ***POV Change: Boarder Pirates***

" **Shit! I've lost him." Said the two Hundred Thirteenth Boarder of the one Hundred Twentieth Fleet of Male Cleansers. She is also known as 213b to the others in her fleet.**

"This is gonna cause another episode I feel." Said Yang.

"I feel like that's gonna be a Running Gag if we were in a Story." Said Jaune.

CVFYPS (pronounced CAFPINTS. Stupid spell check won't accept lowercase one.) share a look that says. 'They are so lucky that they don't have the Meta Sense We've Developed.'

" **What!" Shouted 212b. "But how?! It's a State of the Art Male Scanner with those new Testosterone Detectors!" She continued.**

 **The last 5 of the Boarders of 120 MC don't spilt up because even though they got 'Punishment Duty' for killing a Male Slave of the Local Inquisitor. They were not Dumb. Just very Accidently that's all.**

 **A blade appeared through 213b's Scanner. "Tick Tock, Goes the clock. Many Times have We been here Before. Nothing you do will stop the Eventual End of your Lives. For you are in Our Territory Now!" Said an Eldritch Voice from all around them. It sounded like it was composed of Many Hundreds of People All Screaming/Talking in unison.**

RWBY P are behind in Couch in Terror. They all have on their Faces. 'I want my Weapon. And I need it Now!'

The reason why Nora isn't with them is Because of Ren's Psycho Side. Jaune? His Family's Experiments with Nature and Nurturing. The Six, you can guess why.

"Relax. It's not the Scariest thing that he has done." Said Sun.

"Yeah, it's how he fights." Said Velvet.

"It's this or NOPE! Levels of Speed." Said Coco.

"Or Interplanetary Combat with Crescent Void." Said Fox.

"He's a Really Adaptable Combatant." Penny Understated.

"That or he is very disappointed when he kills his Opponents too fast." Said Yats.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Ruby.

"Because even though he may not seem like it. He is at Heart an Adrenaline Junkie. So while he won't take dumb Risks. He will milk Combat for all the Adrenaline it is worth." Said Sun.

"It's a defense against Eternal Boredom that Loopers but particularly Anchors are prone to." Said Velvet.

 **213b Sweared Heavily. 212b reloaded her Grenade Launcher and the Five got into a line with their Backs to the wooden wall. A Hand appears through 212b's Grenade Launcher. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. This Grenade Launcher Won't Help you. So let Us Take this Paper Weight off your Backs." Said the Screaming Voices. And so the Hand retracted along its Impossibly Long Arm back into the Darkness.**

"Not the Creepiest?" Asked Those behind the Couch.

"Not the Creepiest." Reassured the Six.

 **212b reached for her Backup sword when all Five notice they are now Weaponless. They dissolve into Cursing for a few seconds. A shadow whizzed by leaving two things. Cut Communicators. And another Rhyme. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. Being Naughty will not Help you. For you are alone with Us." Went the Rhyme. They scan their Bodies for anything that could be used as a weapon only to find two things. Other than their Clothes they are not Equipped with anything. The backs of their Hands now has a Bleeding Cut in the Shape of a Spider.**

 **211b quickly snatched up a loose pipe only for it to be taken away from her hand by a shadow. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. Bleed for Us, you will. Because it is futile to trust Physical Protections here."**

 **209b starts praying to the Queen for Protection. White powder is spread across the room. They all inhale in surprise. They all start coughing. After a few minutes of sheer coughing 212b goes to talk only to find that she can't. They all try and fail to speak. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. Praying to a mortal will not help you either." Said the Latest Rhyme.**

 **210b curls up into a Ball from Terror. 212b goes to kick her when she loses her leg that she was going to kick with. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. Betraying your Friend for Short-Lived Keepings is just not gallant of you." Went the Shadow that took her leg. 211b sacrifices her sleeve to wrap 212b's stump.**

 **209b starts throwing up the dust to catch and highlight the shadow. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. Being Visible will not stop Us. It is futile to try." Said the Shadow who took 212b's other leg.**

 **211b after giving her other sleeve to wrap the wound starts to run away. She got as far as the door before getting kicked back into the group. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. Running away will be stopped. For it is very cowardly of People to run away from Us." Said the Voices coming from the shadows.**

 **She joins 210b in being a Ball of Terrified Pirate.**

The readers stop there because they are too terrified to read anymore.

Two doors appear behind the Couch. They have the Gender Symbols on them and a stick bed.

After they calmed down they tried to go to sleep.

Half an hour later, screams come from the Girl's room.

Jaune in his Protective Brother Mode comes in with a lead pipe.

He sees Team RWBY hugging their leader. Penny says to him. "Friend Ruby had a Nightmare." Jaune nods and turns the lights on. "C'mon we're sleeping in the Living room where we can all protect each other's backs'." Jaune said.

After getting everything moved they tried again for sleep. They awoke to screams once more and after comforting Ruby again. Jaune says. "It seems like we are not going to sleep without assistance. So should we continue or ask for the Author's Help?" they put it to a vote and the result was continuing the story and get the terror out when they can.

" _ **Because this is getting way too creepy."**_ **I thought to myself while terrorizing the Pirates** _ **. "Enjoy a flashback to the Womb!"**_

"Good idea. Author. Good idea." Said Jaune.

" **Sis. Stop poking your head into the sides of the womb. I've had a kid do that. It tickled very much. So in sympathy of our Mother. Please stop that." Security said to Ruby. She obviously did not stop.**

The readers now have a smile on their faces because of them thinking. What would the doctors think of this relationship?

" **Don't kick it either. That hurts you know." Security commented.**

" **And don't kick me either. Else I'll bite you." He commented.**

" **Get bate!" He said. She dodged his bite. "Even in the womb you are a skillful dodger. I am impressed." He said.**

Ruby blushes heavily.

" **But it is not enough!" He said while biting her foot. He immediately spits it out. "I knew there was a reason why I didn't do this before. Baby feet that why!" He complained to himself.**

Everyone busted out laughing.

 ***POV Change: Doctor Wolf***

 **After The Command Room exploded and Onyx had stopped speaking over Voice Chat. I took over. I felt a need to defend my Pack's Territory from these fools of Invaders. I push aside my response to question why I call my Pack a Pack instead of a Team to be examined later.**

 **I hear us return fire. I run past Coco who is setting up a window for her Minigun to shoot out of. "Boarders! We got Boarders incoming!" Broadcasted Blake. I stop in the entrance room and start to set up a Level Three turret. I place down a RED box and start whacking it with a wrench.**

"What's that going to do?" Asked Yang.

"Just watch." Said Coco. The Six smirked.

 **It unfolded into a quadrupedal turret armed with Miniguns for arms and a quad barreled missile Launcher for a head.**

"Okay then. The Engineer class does not mess around when it comes to Killing things." Said Yang.

"Indeed, it doesn't." Agreed the Six.

 **I deploy the Mini-Turret for extra bullets downrange. I set up a Level Three Dispenser which provides Ammo, Health packs, and has a Miniature Medi-Gun. Which, for some reason I am repeating to myself, was made by the Medic Class. It's a flexible Laser that Heals your Team. If you heal enough, you can Uber-Charge Your Teammate. Thus making them Bullet Proof, as in Bullets just bounce off of them.**

"So. Team of Geniuses anyone?" Asked Yang.

 **Sadly, the Miniature one does not have the Uber-Charge function.**

Sad faces are abundant.

 **The Boarders charge right into my Killing Zone. While they were getting killed I set up another 5 Level Three Turrets. For while in the game of Team Fortress 2, you could only have 2 full scale turrets and one Mini, I don't have this problem.**

"Yes! Come into the Killing Zone!" Shouted Ren.

Nora Booped his nose saying. "We do not need him right now. We already have enough creepiness going around."

 ***POV Change: Lightning Bliss***

 **As I heard us Returning fire I also heard Blake get kicked out the window she was standing in. I turned on my unique way of getting around the Rift Café. I turn into a Rainbow and shoot down to catch the Eight-Year-Old Catgirl.**

"What!" Blake shouted. "How does she know that?!"

"Two ways. The first is that she literally has a horse's nose. The second is that the world that LB, Silver, and Doc, is full of humanity and normal animals. So they naturally fantasize having Human-Animal Hybrids. Feline-People are very famous. Same as Canine-People. So you stood no chance of hiding what you are." Said Coco.

"It does not help that when you first came on screen Gambol Shroud's ribbon was behind you. Making it seem that you had a tail. And your head was tilted just so to make the Bow around your ears to seem like ears." Said Velvet.

"And that like some of the most famous and powerful are Monkey-People Aliens. So they were on the Lookout for animal-people. Nor does it help that Blake Belladonna translates to The Black Beauty. So combine that with the first scene? Hello all them pictures of you being a Catgirl." Said Sun.

 **After I had brought Blake back into the Base. I summon Twink and let the Rainbow Monster loose upon the Boarders. He roars and charges into the mass. I look around and unleash my wraith on one of the Krakens. For that is what Onyx told us was the name of the Ship Class.**

 **Coco, Silver, and Nora, I see also focus on the ship I am firing at. As my bullets get near the ship the air ripples around it. Having a suspicion, I, using my internal Energy, sharpen my eyes to see that they have energy shielding around them.**

" **What the Egyptian Coyotes!" I cursed. Yes, I state random animals as curses. Got a problem with it? "Right. Deity level design." I reminded myself.**

"There are three Deity level ships attacking our story's selves." Said the Readers in a dead tone of voice.

CVFYPS are not meeting eye contact with the readers.

" **Everyone." I say. "It has force fields. Do we have anything that is Anti-Force Fields?" I asked. "Tick Tock, Goes the Clock. End of the line for your lives has landed." Was broadcasted through the voice chat by Billions, no Trillions, of voices all screaming in wraith. I see a black shadow, even though it's right in the light of the sun, electric lamps, and the explosions. Bolt to the frontlines of the Boarders and incase them in shadows. Three shadows appear under the Krakens. They wrap around them and drag them down.**

 **The shadows recede from the docks and everyone is surprised that Onyx was the Shadow. "Wow. They surprised me so well, that I reverted back to The Rhyming Shadow to defend myself." He said aloud to himself. He turns around to face us. "It's okay you can come down now!" He shouted to us.**

 **Blake refused to come down. "Why won't you come down Blake. I don't bite." Onyx said to her. "You won't fool me, you, spider." She said. He quickly pats himself down and says. "No I think I am a Human. A normal one at that." He slaps his head in a 'duh' kind of movement. "If you mean.** _ **The many legged Spider.**_ **From the Eighteen Saviors. Then yes, I am indeed a spider. If not. Well then I'm not." He said to her.**

" **The Eighteen Saviors?" We asked. "It's a massive foreshadowing in the form of a Hybrid of a Song and a Nursery Rhyme." He replied.** _ **"Red's like Roses fills my dreams."**_ **He sang in a light female Voice. "Which describes Ruby's, my twin Sister, mental state. Which is very bad."**

"It's just Roses!" Ruby protested.

"Just Roses." Stated JNPR, CVFPS in unison.

"Right." Jaune continued. "I'll believe that when the Schnees and White Fang join together and end their little spat."

" _ **White is burdened by a Royal Test."**_ **He again sang in the same voice. "What Test is my question? Because other than the non-existent assassination attempts by the White Fang. There are no tests. Unless you can get over your own Ego Weiss."**

"They do exist!" Protested Weiss.

"No they don't." said Jaune.

"Yes, they do!"

"They don't in our Universe. So they don't exist. End of the conversation." Stated Jaune.

"Bu-." Tried wises aka Weiss.

" _ **Black strikes from the shadows at your burdens and thrives."**_ **He/ She sang again. "I'm not even going to go into the psychology behind this line."**

" _ **Yellow burns like Gold."**_ **She held the note of O for a few seconds. "Standard Flame-Type personality for Yang. You know a thrill-seeking Bounty Hunter."**

" **Now here's where it gets interesting. Because it becomes less of a Song and more a Poem." She back to being He said.**

" _ **The Ancient Fortress of Guardianship stands forever tall."**_ **She/he Rhymed/spoke. "That if you couldn't tell was the Poem's description of Jaune." He said. "Me?" Asked Jaune. "Yes, you, my little fortress." Replied Onyx. The four of us, meaning me Lightning Bliss, Doc, Silver, and Onyx, facepalm in unison.**

"Why did they do that?" Asked Ruby.

"Because the show LB, Silver, and Doc review is called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The reason why Onyx did that was because he Anchors the dark and gritty side of that extremely girly show." Said Coco.

"And no. We will not say what goes on in that Loop. For Yang will kill us if we tried." Said Velvet.

"Come on." Said Yang. "It can't be that bad." She Invoked Deja-vu on herself. "It's going to be bad isn't it?"

"Let's just say Friend Yang. That SVU would be the standard Cops instead of the Elite Cops." Said Penny.

"SVU?" Asked Blake.

"Special Victims Unit." Replied Fox.

"Special Victims. Like the Schnees?" Asked Weiss.

"Those and the Victims of Rape and Abuse." Blunted Sun. "Yes. Child abuse falls under their jurisdiction. So that means Onyx is their worst Nightmare." He continued.

" _ **The Reincarnated Warrior patrols the Halls of the Fortress."**_ **He Rhymed. "Pyrrha is Achilles' Female disguise." Is all that he said. And that was all that needed to be said for all of us.**

" _ **The Eternal Storm of Pink Lightning hovers over the Fortress".**_ **"So, Nora is this Universe's Pinkie Pie." Asked Silverquill. "Eeyup." Onyx replied.**

" _ **The Green Shadows casted by the Storm stretch into Loti."**_ **"yes that is me." Stated Ren.**

" _ **The Brown-Garbed Guardian Princess protects her Subjects alongside Warriors."**_ **"I did not know that I had Subjects" stated Coco. "The word Subjects in this Context means the People of Remnant." Said Onyx.**

" _ **The Stitched-together Druid Fights for the Masses that Subjected her."**_ **"I wouldn't call myself a Druid." Protested Velvet. "Then why did you react to that part?" said Doc.**

" _ **The Blind Eyed Oracle Sees through Lies and finds the Truth."**_ **Fox has a questioning look on his face. For while the part about him being blind does make sense. The rest does not.**

" _ **The Ever Enduring Silent Mountain Protects us from the Monsters in the Cold and Darkness."**_ **"I have not protected anyone from Monsters of any kind yet." Said Yats.**

" _ **The Rainbow Colored Lightning Illumines the Void."**_ **I blush out of flattery. "So we've finally gotten to us four?" Asked Silver. "Yep." Said Onyx.**

" _ **The Shadow of Flames rises from the Shadows of the Rainbow."**_ **"Why the Shadow of Flames?" Asked Silver. "It was that or explosion prone hippogriff. Which sounds like something you want to protect yourself?" Asked Onyx.**

" _ **The Lone Therapist Wolf howls at the Lightning of Rainbows for revealing the horrors that the darkness conceals"**_ **Doctor Wolf and I gulped in unison.**

" **Now here is the part that is freaking Blake out." He said.** _ **"The Silver-Eyed Ancient Minded Child plans for Doom. But hopes for Salvation. The Many Legged Spider and its Brood prepares for Battle."**_

 **Blake hissed like her animal parts. "Cats beat Spiders in combat because of the different scale." Stated Onyx. "Humans beat everything because we have guns." He continued. "You are a stable hybrid of Cats and Humans. Do the math."**

" _ **The Dancing Metal Mannequin Awaits her Traveling Friends. So that she may join Them in their Trip of Wonders."**_ **"You've already joined us. So come along in our trip of wonders." Said Onyx to the obvious Android Girl.**

"Same Animal-People situation." Said Sun.

" _ **The Desert Native Sun Colored Monkey laughs at failures and helps up the Fallen Travelers."**_ **"Basically Sun in a nutshell." said Onyx.**

" _ **Know these eighteen, for they may be our last Hope of Survival."**_ **"And here's where it gets creepy." Commented Onyx.**

" _ **For the Pillars of Light and Stabilization will collapse into Ruins."**_ **"That is very ominous." Stated Silver.**

" _ **Know this Poem, for it will guide you to Safe keepings in a time of Collapsing Nations."**_ **"And that's the end of the Poem of the Eighteen Saviors. Or as I call it, The Poem of Foreshadowing. All Eighteen of us have met. And to make sure we work together a ROB put us on a very hostile Planet just full of Pirates." Said Onyx.**

 **Another Note appears in a flash of light. The children's eyes again Glaze over. Onyx dissolves into another cursing fit. I pick up the note and read it to the others.**

 _ **Yeah, I forgot one, tiny insignificant little thing.**_

 _ **Other than little deployables, like boarding craft and rafts. Every Faction's craft is Deity level. Considering there are Eight Factions besides yours'? that's a lot of pain.**_

 _ **Oh. And they do have their own R &D instead of set ships. So they will adapt to you and make stronger ships.**_

 _ **Good Luck!**_

 _ **A Rob.**_

The readers are now cursing alongside Onyx.


	11. Spark of Hope

Right. About them small chapters. It turns out that I lied. Because Cheshire Moon is 11,795 words. And the Eighteen Children of Hope is 9,735 words. Oh right this chapter. I think I've figured out why Females abuse Males in my stories. It's because I'm a Male who was abused by Females like when I was four or was it three? They, being 10, 12, and 14 took all my toys when I was four. Anyways just be aware of possible triggers for Abused ones like me. It's probably already too late. I'm writing this in the middle of writing the chapter instead of beforehand. So warning: a person will be Bullied and Abused by their own flesh and blood. You will have Sympathy for them, not Pity! or I will summon Twink, who is basically Godzilla the 2014 American Version in the form of a German Shepherd Sized Rainbow Monster, under your ass and have him eat you. – Me, figuring out why Males are always abused in my stories and making sure no-one makes a stupid mistake.

"The title of Chapter Seven is **Spark of Hope**. Sounds like just what we need to fall asleep." Said Yang who is now reading.

" **Right. Right." Said Onyx Rose. "They want to pull this chigoe on us? We'll just show them our imagination at destroying things." He quickly whipped up a black pistol. He tests it on a titanium wall. Plasma came out of the barrel and melted the wall. "Right. No more Mister Nice Benevolent Eldritch Horror for them. We are going Star Trek on them." He said to us.**

" **Well that escalated quickly." Said Doctor Wolf to us.**

" **Because I've already broken the Geneva Convention let's break it some more. We are having Flame Throwers everywhere in our territory." He said to everyone.**

 **The pistol he had. Had several bars on the side of the clip indicating the number of shots left. Eighteen shots in total. Purple, what I assumed to be Plasma, gathered and sank into the clip making it full. He charges a shot so long that every bar has gone dark. He unleashes it on the floating raft that he made. It turns into more plasma.**

" **Okay. Plasma Pistol is good. And so is the collection of Plasma." He said to himself. We all get a color-coded Plasma Pistol.**

"So, I'm guessing that when Onyx wants something done right. He does it himself?" Asked Yang.

"Eeyup." Replied the Six.

" **Okay. Now then I will start making some Mountable Flamethrowers for our stuff." He said. "While I'm doing that, get to work on repairing our base and start making rafts. I don't care if they are Sailed or Engine, I just want some craft that we can travel on. Dismissed." He ordered we all nodded and left.**

 ***POV Change: Jaune Arc ***

"I don't think you should read this part." Said Jaune. "And why is it you say that?" Aggressively asked Yang. He raised his hands in surrender.

 **I slipped away from the base in the disguise of clearing this "Fog of War" away from the mountain. I go around the bend and hide behind a rock. The one called Pyrrha by my fellow male jogs past my rock.**

"Jaune. Just what are you doing?" Asked Ruby and Pyrrha.

"You'll find out in the story. That is if that me is going to do the same thing." Said Jaune.

 **I walk farer into the cave that I hid in and sat down and proceeded to cry.**

"Okay. Not what I was expecting." Said Jaune. "And what were you expecting." Asked Pyrrha. "Him to cut himself. That's what I do." He replied. Everyone other than the Six is very surprised. "Why do you cut yourself." Asked Blake and Yang. "Well, the story will probably tell you." Said Jaune. "If not I'll tell you after this chapter." He continued.

 _ **My only Friend has just pushed me into someone else's locker. A female owned one. One that has varied college level books. I quickly moved away from the roaches and used feminine health products.**_

The readers had to pause and remove their snacks forcibly.

 _ **The next day when everyone was coming in was I finally discovered. Thankfully by the earliest person possible. The Janitor of course. I was discovered in my Schoolmate's locker. Covered in blood and bugs. Haven't been fed. But under all that. Just fine… if you ignore my PES for Feminine Products of any kind but mainly Health Products, Bugs, Enclosed areas and all under my new fear of everyone but myself. For I was betrayed at six years of age.**_

"Definitely not what I was expecting." Said Jaune. "And what were you expecting." Repeated Pyrrha. "A very sexist and abusive household." Said Jaune in a dead tone. Nora races and gets the barf bags for everyone. The readers other than Jaune and the Six uses their bags. "Yeah. I would cover your ears Ruby." Said Coco. "But you need to hear this." She continued.

"But. Isn't Penny your half-sister? She isn't sexist. At least if she is she hides it very well." Commented Weiss. "Oh. I'm not sexist. It's just sometimes I forget that others can't stop a speeding truck without Aura. And thus me often jumping into arms and crashing down on ribcages and often powdering them." Said Penny. "And what about your fathers?" Asked Pyrrha. "Mine is actually a female." Stated Penny. "At least my version is. We call her that to differentiate between the two." She continued.

"My father died in a self- committed androcide. The Main Family of the Arc clan decided that there were too many Males." He said Males in a very violent and self-hating way. "Polluting the Great Gene pool of Juan." He stopped before he went off on a rant.

"For you see the Arc clan is very, matriarchal let's say, because the founder of the clan was Juan who was the leader of the Cavalry for the Human side of the Faunas Revolution War. Was definitely a Female thus making the Females of the Clan the Rulers. While she was preaching about Equal Rights for everyone. Somewhere down the line it got corrupted and it was changed to have her preaching about Male Oppression and all that jazz. The reason why we know this is because Jaune and I are the last two Members of a Record Keeping Branch. All the others were killed in front of our eyes." Sadly, concluded Penny.

"But what about your father? Wasn't she killed." Asked Yang. "She is the correct and life-saving pronoun. For she was not killed simply because of the absent of something between her legs." Said Penny.

"You, my dear little Rose and Dragon, are extremely lucky that your mother only abandoned you with your very healthy and fit father. And she did not die in front of your eyes. Others don't have that luxury." Was what all that Coco said.

"So, while I can control my fears. I am still Gynophobic. Which I think will be at least a recurring theme in this story." Said Jaune who has calmed down enough to speak again.

 **I hear footsteps coming into the cave. I look through teary eyes to behold Onyx sitting next to me. "Go away!" I shouted at him. "You wouldn't understand the pain I've been through."**

Everyone facepalmed saying with their bodies. 'This kid has no idea how close he is to getting killed.'

 **Meanwhile in the Mindscape in particular the Control Center. A giant hammer is being held back from slamming the Murdering Time! Button on the console. It is one Nano-Inch from touching the button. "More thrust!" Shouted Security. "Where are we going to get the thrust from?" GlaDos asked. "From the Spiral of Course." Strained Mike. "The pool of life energy called the Spiral does not exist this loop! Not even the Force exists here! Just Semblances and Aura!" Shouted Max. "And we are already burning through our allotted pool of Aura! So where are we going to get the extra thrust from?!" Asked Sam.**

" **Levity!" Shouted Archive. The others had a look on their faces saying. 'We would facepalm if we had free arms and hands.'**

 **Meanwhile in reality. Onyx is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I think I know exactly what kind of pain you've been through." He said. "No you wouldn't." I protested. "Let me guess. Betrayed at six by your only friend. Your friend, male by the way your carrying your body, pushed you into a locker, female owned by a college student, full of used Health Products and bugs. Stayed a night in said locker before the janitor found you when he was doing his starting rounds. You've got PES for Feminine Products in general but mainly Health Products, Bugs, Claustrophobia, and fear of everyone but yourself. Tough childhood. Not the worst and defiantly not the best." He pinpointed my pain.**

" **How did you do that?" I asked. "By experience." He said. "You've been betrayed like that?" I asked in astonishment as who would dare betray this composite being sitting next to me. "Yeah. You could say that." Was all that he told me. Nothing else needed to be said.**

"Yeah nothing more needed to be said." Agreed everyone.

 ***POV Change: Onyx Rose***

 **Half an hour after dinner I gathered everyone in a Gymnasium that I had built. There was a metal pod next to me that opened and released a Syrian Male. "This is Chuck. He is to be our Fitness adviser. Yes, he is a part of the Mindscape. Yes, this is just a temporary body for him to instruct us. And no, he will not die if you kill the body. He'll just reappear in the mindscape. Yes, you will hate him and by proxy me because he will make you fit. Yes, Aura may help you live. But if your Unhealthy most of your Aura will be spent keeping your body going. Healthy people have more energy. And what's another Energy? That's right, Aura. So being Healthy will produce more Aura to fight and fuel your Semblances' with. And no you will not divert because of temptations. We will be doing this correctly. Now before you think, "but Onyx, he's never been Unhealthy. So how would he know what we've been through!" I raise you a thing made of two parts. One, he has been Unhealthy before and has obviously gotten through that. Two, he works for a weight-loss company to help others get through the bad mojo that is Unhealthiness. So, he knows what he is doing." I concluded.**

" **Now that I've been introduced. The first thing you need to know is to have a balanced diet. We've already have the Omega situation taken care of. Now the reason I started off with that is because if you're just doing an exercise program. If you get sick or injured, you can't continue it thus making you regain all of your weight. So to lose, and maintain weight lost and gaining of Healthy and Used Muscles. We are going to be doing Thermogenesis which is the scientific term for cells rushing around and the heat that gets produced from them rushing around does two things. The first is obviously weight lost. But second but more important for you guys, is the boosting of energy of your bodies. Which I could tell from deep within the Pyramid, was greatly needed for Hunters." Said Chuck the Health Nut.**

"So, do you guys really hate him?" Asked Yang.

"Yep." The Six replied including Yats.

"He is really aggravatingly right about Fitness and Health in general." Said Sun.

"But he is very ingenious." Said Coco.

"As in what?" Asked Weiss and Blake.

Penny pulls up her Ginger Pajama Top revealing her six pack. "And no, they were not built in." She said letting go of the Top. "That's right. He got me, an Android, to get a six pack without building them in. I think between the fourteen of us." She said while leaning in. "I think Genius just does not cover his ingenuity at making himself and others Healthy and Fit." She said.

"I thought that was Physically Impossible to do that. Before you showed me evidence of it." Said Weiss.

" **Now before you all start complaining that eating Healthy and Exercising is Too Much Work. I ask of you, which do you want? A Healthy and Fit Hunter to kill all of the Grimm in an area. Or an Unhealthy and Unfit Hunter who can't even go as fast as a horse even with their Speed Semblance active? Now mind you, that's just a very extreme scenario. But do you really want to slow everyone down against the Grimm?" Asked Chuck.**

" **Now we won't be doing external weights until you've developed your own Muscles by using your own body weight. So to do that we will be doing PiYo which is an exercise program which is all about using your own body weight to make and train your Muscles." Said Chuck.**

" **Now before you think that you'll have to be jumping. PiYo is a combination of Pilates and Yoga. And turned up the pace to give you the hardcore definition, intense calorie burn, and allover strength you'd get from extreme programs-without jumps, without weights, and without destroying your body. PiYo is a fusion of powerful Pilates and yoga-inspired moves with an amped-up pace, for serious fat burning cardio, strengthening and lengthening-all in one! Now, in just 60 days, you can get the intense core strengthening and lean-muscle development of Pilates, the complete body sculpting and stretching benefits of yoga, AND the heavy-duty calorie incineration of cardio-with one low impact, high-intensity program!" Recited Chuck from the quick start booklet for PiYo. He tosses the booklet he was reading from and burns it. "That was for baseline Humanity. I am going to modify it so that it works on Fauna, Remnant Humans, and Androids. Can't say that I've done this before." He said.**

" **So we are going to do what I like to call Pioche. It is adding to PiYo Tai Chi which is a martial art. Now before you think. "It's made for sports! How will it help us fight the Grimm?" We of the Mindscape have removed the unnecessary flourishes and just kept the motion flowing into another motion that Tai Chi is based on. So it fits like a puzzle piece with the rest of PiYo and makes it even better. So to start…" I tuned Chuck out because I've been doing Pioche since I've invented it 80 Eons ago, every single day. One hour after I wake up. Two hours at lunch. Another hour right before I go and collapse into bed. So I think I can afford to tune this session out. Don't ya think?**

"Indeed, you can afford to tune it out." Agreed everyone.

 **My little gatherer drones dump their loads into the 12 by 12 by 12 bowl shaped vat that can hold 80 pounds of materials. That is on a four-foot-tall stand making it seem like an outdoor lamp post but with a bowl instead of the lamp. I dump the varies liquids from the fishes and berries we have into the bowl. Varies Herbs and Medicinal Plants are getting tossed in the bowl as well. I dump a good 12-pound block of Dark and White Chocolate each into the vat. I pour in a seven-pound container of powdered cinnamon and top it all off with a six-pound container of varies powdered peppers. I then start burning the concoction thus spreading the varies Health benefits via Air and later when the smoke condenses into clouds and falls back down to the planet as Rain. Thus doing two things. The first is, making is so that our very Water heals us and helps us fight off diseases. The second is, that it will make it easier to grow stuff and make the environment much Healthier. We will ignore the fact that this is Biological Warfare. Ignore the fact!**

"Ignore what?" Asked Ruby.

"Exactly." Said the Six.

" **Before you think that you have to learn the entire style's forms and moves. We've modified Tai Chi and broke it down to its component pieces. What that means is that all you have to do is practice the actual Combat moves instead of the whole thing. We will also be teaching you Breakdancing mainly for the recovery part of it. To make sure if you are taken down you can get back up very quickly and fight back at your attackers." Said Chuck as I was walking out to make and fill more Bowl-Vats.**

 **The next morning found the bay having floating platforms hovering above it. They all had roofing protecting them from what we assume to be the start of the Heat Cycle of a Monsoon Climate. The engines powering the platforms used both the universal Oil and Fish Oil. Thus making it so that even if one resource gets depleted the other will keep the platform up out of the water.**

"Convenient." Said Blake and Weiss.

"You will not believe how many times that has saved our very sorry Digger Bees." Said Sun.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Ruby. "By that I mean couldn't Onyx just go back to the Rhyming Shadow to protect you?" She continued.

"Two things. The Geneva Convention, which is a group of laws making warfare safer for everyone, prohibits terror tactics. And the Rhyming Shadow definitely causes terror. The second is that he plain just doesn't like going Rhyming Shadow." Said Coco.

'Those and he strongly supports us growing stronger on our own." Said Velvet.

"Not to mention the stuff he puts us through to make us stronger is way worse than The Rhyming Shadow in terms of sheer scariness." Said Penny.

"And no we will not describe that. The story will." Finished Yats.

" **At least having Monsoons is better than Snow and Icicles on April Third." I said. The adults looked at me in shock. "You don't sound Russian. So where exactly do you live?" Asked Silver. "Cleveland, Ohio." I replied. "Has your body adapted to warmer climates yet?" Asked Doc. "Yep! Now it's ready for Monsoons!" I said happily.**

" **That sounds like a dumb place to live in." Said Weiss.**

"Uh oh. Weiss I think you Don- Goofed very badly." Said Yang.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed." Deadpanned Weiss.

 **Deep within Impel Down something that wore Red, White and Blue Shouted. "Who dares disrespect the Greatest and most Powerful Nation in the Omni-Verse!?"**

"Very. Very badly." Stated Velvet.

"You've awoken the American side of the Mindscape. All of them." Said Fox.

 **The door to the command center gets kicked off its hinges. A man wearing an American flag decorated Helmet, flag decorated military chest wear. Basically he is a walking, talking, breathing, murdering, statue of Pro-America propaganda that is very pissed at Weiss. He is immediately shot at by billions of missiles and bullets. He starts to walk through the swarm of projectiles. Energies, Life or not, Natural or not, Sanity acceptable or not, start raining on him pushing him back into the doorway. He again starts to push through the swarm.**

 ***POV Change: Silverquill***

 **Onyx's eyes glaze over after he said. "Excuse me while I go calm down the American side of us." I frowned at Weiss. "As an American I know how hard it is to calm down American Patriotism in a single American. I don't know how many there are in him. So I can guess it will be very hard." I said.**

" **I think you should apologize to him." Said The Doctor.**

" **Nu! I will not!" Went one Stubborn Weiss.**

 **Cutie Mc Slaughter, also known as Lightning Bliss, facepalmed or as it's called when a pony is doing it, a face hoof. I try to raise my non-existent eyebrows. "Hold on let me get my eyebrows." I said before going off screen and tearing off a stallion's blue mane.**

"What! How did he do that?" Asked Weiss.

"Its reviewers don't question it." Said the Six.

"But how?!" Repeated Weiss.

"Don't. Question. It." Repeated the Six.

" **Apologize, you must." I Yoda spoke.**

 **Mean while in the control center. A dragon uncloaked herself on top of AMERICA! Promptly containing him. "I should melt Weiss' face off for getting America active." Said Glory the Queen of the Dual Tribe Kingdom of Rainwings and Nightwings. "He isn't supposed to be active until another 8 Eons!" Said Starflight the blind Nightwing Dragonet. "I'm just going to assume that Pyrrhia has gotten back up and running today." Said Security to Glory.**

" **Yeah. Let's get him back into Impel Down and post more security around him." Replied Glory.**

 **After intense struggling to wrestle him back into his cell. They lock the door and post 20 Rainwings, who have a very acidic venom that they can spit, and 20 Icewings, who have a 'No you now are dead from ice!' Breath.**

"I think those guards will at most delay America for at least an hour." Said Yang.

 ***POV Change: Onyx Rose***

" **Right. America is back in his cell and another part of the Mindscape just reactivated so that means more protection from sanity-warping/killing horrors for everyone." I said after my eyes unglazed.**

 **The Hovering Platforms each had four Human sized Miniguns on turrets attached to the Cardinal Directions. I see that we are stocking some explosive ammo made of fish oil. We disperse to get on the crafts and start scavenging the wrecks of the Krakens for Resources. After getting all them Resources and making enough storage to store them. I design a little cargo car to transport the Non-Ethereal Resources to and from our Base.**

 **It was about lunch time when a commotion was happening in the Entry Hall. I jump off the scaffolding that I was using to repair the Foyer from the boarders and repaint it. I see Nora almost literally bouncing off the walls. I catch her and ask. "Combat?" she nodded yes. I release her and pinch my nose. If you didn't understand what exactly happened, I'll explain in un-scientific terms. Nora has Attention Deific Hyperactive Disorder or ADHD which means without her Focus and Medicine she bounces off the walls. Her focus is Combat. And because Combat has not happened nor are we Hyped up/Training for Combat. She lost control over not reacting to Every. Single. Detail.**

" **Right. Going to up her mandatory work out to an hour and a half to get her energy out when were not in Combat." I said to myself.**

"Yes, I do have ADHD. The reason why I am so calm and focused is because the Author gave me my medicine when they teleported us in." Said Nora.

 **A while later I bring Fox to the side and check to find out what he is using to see. After about 19 tests I do a final one. "Add together what my hands are counting and multiply it by four." I said my hands in my pockets. I also had six ethereal, and more importantly invisible, arms running. All of my hands had four fingers up. "32 fingers. And the answer is 128." Replied Fox. "Correct." I said while dissolving the ethereal arms. "Congratulations! You can see SDD or Six Dimensions of Damage. But right now your brain is focusing on the Fourth Dimension of Time. Now we just have to do one more test. The test is if you can see what I am reaching for, how old is it, and how many lives were ended by it." I said before reaching my arm to my side and grabbing thin air. "You are reaching for a thousand-year-old Katana that has the blood of…" He tilted his head looking at something. "Four thousand people?" He asked. "Eight Thousand." I replied. "Good. You can literally see History. Though only through your set of eyes. But that's okay. We can grow over and around that little inconvenience." I said stopping the summon.**

"Yes. That Is how I saw back then." Said Fox. "We've definitely Improved the way I see to understate things a lot."

Ruby starts to ask how he sees now before remembering that she'll only get "Spoilers!" from the Six.

She pouts very cutely again.

 **She hears someone Squeed from the tv again.**

A pink hooded female jumps out of the tv and squeezes her. "Oh! She's just so cute!" Said the female while rubbing her head against Ruby's. "Can we keep her Security?" She asked back to the tv.

" _ **Happiness**_ **!** **Get back in the mindscape!" Shouted a drained Mike. "We don't have enough energy for dimensional shenanigans!" He continued.**

"but Mike! She's just so cute!" Said the now Identified Female known as _**Happiness.**_

"Uh. Why aren't you Six freaking out because she is out of the mindscape?" Asked Jaune.

"She does this a lot." Said Velvet.

"Plus she is modeled after a very famous Fourth Wall Breaker." Said Fox.

" **Get back in here!" Shouted Security. "Or I'll make you come back!"**

"But I do"- **she said as she was dragged through the tv. "-nt want to!" She finished back inside of the mindscape.**

" **Too bad for you. The plot demands that you remain in the mindscape." Said Security.**

" **No it doesn't!" she said while reading the script. "Yes it does." Replied Security flipping the page. "So it does." She happily replied.**

 **While my Aspects were mucking around with time space via traveling Fourth Walls and Dimensions. I made a pillow and start slamming my head against it.**

"Why did he do that?" Asked Ruby.

"Because he just remembered something." Said Coco.

 **The rest of our little faction came in wondering why I was banging my head against a pillow. "The reason why I am slamming my head against a pillow is because of two words. Terminator Paranoia." I replied. The adults shiver in fear while the kids are very confused. "What is a Terminator?" Asked Penny. "A time traveling robot controlled by a Xeno/genocidal AI which dons' human flesh to infiltrate the Human Rebellion and assassinate key members of said rebellion. Sound familiar?" I explained to the children.**

" **Ooh." Said Penny who then raced out of the room and throw up. Somehow.**

" **Dun. Dun. Dun huh!" Creepily Sounded from a radio that appeared in a bubblegum scented tornado just after Penny came back from having her first let's call it, a disagreement with her body.**

"Not this!" Shouted the Six. "Anything but this!"

"Why are you freaking out?" Asked Weiss. "It's just a lullaby." She continued.

"It's not a lullaby." Said Coco. "it's Imperial March Lullaby Edition." She finished.

 **In the depths of the mindscape. Millions of Palpatines appeared. Billions of Darth Vaders and Trillions of Storm Troopers appeared as well. Security cursed. Why you may be thinking? Well while some residents of Impel Down are able to be killed. Not if they didn't come back they'll just be in the Vault of Nightmares, also known to others as the Box We Think in. But the residents of Impel Down are special because either a, they can't be killed like AMERICA! Or b, they can be killed but keep coming back like the** _ **Body-Givers**_ **or these annoying Song-Triggered things.**

"So. Do not play the Lullaby Edition at all. Is what I am getting." Said Yang.

"But wouldn't the Wolf-Knights be able to take care of this little Invasion?" Asked Jaune.

 **Security tries to slice a Stormtrooper with a Lightsaber but the Lightsaber deflects off the armor of said Stormtrooper. "Right! Forgot that the Triggered are *MOTHER OF ALL YETTS FROM YETTRON HAS JUST GIVEN THE MOTHER OF ALL YEAHS! * immortal while said Trigger is active!" Security reminded himself.**

 **He starts to dodge the returning Blaster Fire and runs.**

"Uh. That is very bad." Said Yang.

The six give her a look that says 'Oh really, we wouldn't have guessed'

 **Security runs back to the Pyramid of Bodies. On the way there he runs by a group of Wolf Knights trying and failing to kill the Horde of Stormtroopers. He slips on some ice and thus neatly dodging some force lightning casted by Palpatine.**

" **POV Change: Silverquill***

" **Twelfth Sermon of the Roman Pantheon: Isolation of Pluto!" Said one silver eye glowing Onyx. Purple energy formed around the radio in Roman Characters depicting said incantation. A pink Halo-like ring of Aztecan Symbols describing Purification and Purging appeared above it. The center filled with pink flames and the ring shot down like it was either scanning or Purifying the radio. The pink energy failed it do anything.**

" **Dark Age of Humanity: Banishment to the** _ **Void.**_ **" Silver runes appeared around his eyes. They were depicting Power being unleashed by Man. Black characters of all the languages that existed in the defined period of time, but most prominent was Latin, Greek, and Ye Olde English, appeared in two circles at each end of the Radio. Four bands of Black Runes connected the circles in an oval/Gyroscope formation. The wireframe of said oval became filled in and the Black that was filling it quickly came and surpassed jet-black and- now it's midnight black- nope it's void black now.**

 **The oval quickly shrinks to a dot of non-light but suddenly Eldritch Green lightning arcs over the oval and shatters the runes surrounding it. I, acting on my gut instinct, shift to my Nightmare form and bring my now Purple and Black wings around everyone and hold them to my chest while I turn my back to the radio. And just in time because I can hear a very. Very faint phantom of the song being fought off in my mind.** _ **"So that's what he means by Sanity Protection."**_ **I Mused.**

"Well. Thats convenient." Said the Readers.

"Like you won't believe before you read it." Said the Those Who Lived the Story.

 **I hear Onyx run up to the Radio and kick it into space. We turn around when we hear Onyx saying. "It's clear for now. But by the laws of narrative causality that will come back some time most inconvenient for us with 9,000 times interest."**

 ***Back in the mindscape***

 **In a previously un-shown part of the mindscape. Two very famous black men are defending their ancient battle grounds of their grudge that is a forest. They each ironically work for the same company yet sell two different products. You will recognize them when they speak their product's names.**

" **Swagger."**

" **BEARGLOVE!"**

 **That's right. Onyx has Terry and Isaiah from Old Spice as part of his mindscape. The forest they are guarding? It is the Forest of machoism. I think that's plenty of defense don't ya think?**

" **BEARGLOVE HAS ALL OF THE POWER!" Said Terry while crushing a Stormtrooper into a dime size ball with his bare hands.**

" **Swagger allows you to kill the pesky insects who dare intrude into your territory without making you pause your chess match which you are playing against a Dragon. And on top of that schooling a dofus on the ways of being attractive to women. So Swagger." Isaiah describing what he is doing. "Checkmate."**

The tv starts sparking from too much machoism in too short of a time.

Jaune is frowning in Envy. "Don't try to be like them Jaune. Just be yourself." Imparted the Local Embodiment of the Monkey King.

 **Deep within** _ **Loathing Space**_ **a patch of darkness is illumined by a golden spark of** _ **Hope,**_ **now to understand what is about to happen you first must know what the almost entirety of Onyx's powers is called when combined. The name is** _ **Yagone**_ **or in its original Language, Restoration from Annihilation. Pronounced Ya-gon-e. it is spilt up into 3 sections, we shall with the smallest section. This section is 2% of his powers, Piccolo from TFS's DBZ Abridged series has a catchphrase that just captures this Sections job.**

" **DOGDE!" Yelled a green alien to a more Human-like alien boy with his kick coming in at high speed.**

" **You didn't dodge." Said one disappointed Trainer.**

 **The second one has 6% of his total power pool. It is the Section of Endurance. Here's a picture for you.**

 **A red and black coated teenager claps his hands then slams them down on the metal ground causing metal to grow rapidly in spikes towards a blond man that when the metal touches him it just stops.**

 **And finally the section that make Yagone, well Yagone, the remaining 92% is located in the Regeneration section. While other Regenerators may stop at Single Cell Regeneration. Onyx however goes beyond Single Cell and even past Single Sub-Atomic Particle to Regeneration from Idea. Aka if there is a Legend or Story about him, it does not matter how far off it is from the truth, he will, in some form, Regeneration. Aka while you may kill him. You will never be able to put him down hard enough for him to stay down.**

 **Oh yes we were right here before we got sidetracked. The golden spark expanded and drew in the ambient** _ **Loathing**_ **around it. Parts of it cooled while others heated up. Soon it was complete in all of its glory. Several other sparks appeared and then manifested their bodies. Cycle repeated until their where 20 billion of them.**

 **The first spark's body flashed red and then spoke. "I am the Harbinger of your Destruction. Is what my non-consumed counterpart would say. But I, the consumed version say, am the Harbinger of the Web and its Offensive half of the Warminster Aspect. It is time my fellows to retake our mindscape from those hordes!"**

 **And so the Reaper armada purged the mindscape of the Lullaby Horrors.**

The tv turned off but one sound continued to play. Everything knows at least a version of this sound. It is the sound of a Heartbeat and success lulls the readers to sleep.

AN: *FLASH* the Author has not specified their gender and will never will. *end of memory wipe* that chapter. Was very hard to complete in that I had to almost literally tear and literally isolate myself from the internet. For chapters 1-3 where made in my spare time. My internet got turned off so I completed chapter three. And then chapter four's word document has like 7-8k+ minutes "editing" because I left it on overnight. Whoops! Got back very unreliable internet in the form of a Sprint Hotspot. Thing's charge runs out at 11 pm and considering my plans to have a traveling tiny house, hello other nations that are not named America. Just how do you put up with your siblings constantly looking over your shoulder and trying to do something on the computer when it's your turn? So for the next about *insert time period here* I cannot respond to things on the internet after 11 pm Cleveland, Ohio time. So good luck.

Edit Date: 6/23/2016, Oh and Chuck exists in real life. I lost 120lbs under his watch, considering I'm 16 that's a lot.


	12. Making Embers (last of the 10 Eons)

So. About that limited internet thing. Turns out that it is much more limited than I thought. The plan I am on has me after using x amount of data using "Slow" internet. What I thought that meant was on forums and text only websites like Fimfiction, Spacebattles, Fanfiction, etc. was the loading bar would go to about a quarter of the way, collapse and catch its breath than load the page. And I couldn't watch any videos because of buffering, It's what we think nowadays when we think slow internet no? wrong! After I used up the allotted "Fast" internet all of my devices don't even try to connect. So here have this chapter, beware of quality issues. Now where was I before I started complaining and possibly gained Infraction Points? Oh yes the little synopsis/reminder of what I was trying to make of this chapter. Expect two parts of the _**Curse**_ to be revealed. Going to address some issues that came up last chapter. Show where they are and continue building up the thing. I am leaving it like that… gotta setup the dice catchers brb. -Me, earning infra-points and setting reminders.

Editor to be: I can't figure out how to make Siri stop showing this destination that I asked out of curiosity!

Me: turn the phone off and turn it back on.

Editor to be: but I don't know how to turn it back on!

Me: just press the circle button!

"this is Valian aka English"

"this is Arcian aka French"

"this is Altaian aka German/Russian depending on where you are"

Overlaid above the eternal and unending heartbeat was a variant on one of the two most iconic sounds that are associated with Time. *woooo waoooo oooowaoooo*(11th Doctor version.)

The early wakers of the group rising from their slumbers looks at their sleeping arrangement and internally coos.

After doing a modified version of her morning routine, Morning Routine 2.3.5 "Camping with rival business partners" consisting of washing hair with Schnee bottled water and Schnee Camp Shampoo for the White haired guaranteed to remove all filthy things that'll stain your hair or 20% of your money back. Tying hair in Ponytail 2.3.3 "Camp Ponytail". And finally Dust and Weapon check 2.3.6 "Show and Intimidate Rival Heir/Heiress with superior Weapon and Dust Care".

"Right. Don't have Myrnear nor any Dust to use it with." Frowned Weiss. She walked out into they have termed "the reading room" and saw that she was the last to be ready. "Hey Jaune?" "Yes Weiss?" "What was that about your family abusing you?" Anyone who has atleast a very thin grasp on Social Cues on what not to talk about, facepalmed with both of their hands. "You mean last night?" "Yes I do mean last night." "Well for one I was sleep deprived so I confused Clan with Family. Two, I was fighting my imagination to stop it from trying to keep me awake."

"And what about you? Miss I don't need Sleep." Asked Weiss. "Well two things, One I have to experience something first before I know how to properly react. Two, I have nothing to connect to so I can research the topic. And therefor skip the first reason." Stated Penny.

"What do you mean you have nothing to connect to?" Asked Weiss. "It's easier to show you."

Penny got up and plunged her arm into the metal floor and dragged her arm around the couch. Once she finished that. The room beyond the moat dissolved into fibers revealing empty black space. "If you are wondering I can detect with my sensors, which have a 60-ly radius, only 2 atoms." Penny says while a drone flashed into existent to collect said atoms. "We are in the middle of intergalactic space. Literally other than us and those atoms nothing exists here! Is isn't wonderful?" She said while the room reformed back to its undamaged state.

After Weiss got her heartrate back down she turned to Jaune. "Okay then. What is the actual state of your relationship then?" "Well. Take the concept of Overprotective Family and put it up to 25. As in They cuddle me so much that"- a flash of yellow hair and suddenly Jaune is in a Hamster ball wrapped in Bubble wrap so much that he can only waddle. – "I suffocate." The two yellow blurs stop to reveal two 6'2" twins who look like Jaune if one put him through training and was female.

"Sunflower, Daisy stop it! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Said Jaune. "It's our job as the older sisters to embarrass our younger siblings." Said Daisy. "Is this the one who's been rejecting you?" Asked Sunflower while looking, read glaring, at Weiss.

 _Yeah I have no clue what they are talking about. But the way the second one is looking at me. Scares me._ Thought Weiss.

"Can we please which to Valian for the sake of our audience please?" Begged Jaune. "We're fine with Valian. Right Sunny?" Pointedly asked Daisy. Sunny huffed but nodded. "Good because I had no idea what you were talking about nor why you are glaring at my teammate Miss "Sunny"." Said Yang.

"Wow she's your teammate? I do wonder why you haven't snapped into insanity because of her stupidity." Said Sunflower. Jaune has a look of horror and shaking his head trying to signal "ignore her! IGNORE HER!"

"I'm just gonna ignore that." Said Yang.

"Well good for you, you've got an actual brain inside of that wild mane of yours." said Sunny. "As for why? Well she turned down my younger brother, who while maybe useless in a fight. A dork. And only good for keeping up morale, he still is my brother. It's my duty as an older sibling to protect him. It's one that all older siblings have, isn't that right Ruby?"

"I'm Yang." Said the Red-Eyed Huntress.

Daisy and Ruby facepalmed.

"You sure 'bout that?" Drawled Sunny.

"Yes, we're sure 'bout that Sistah Sunflower." Drawled back Penny.

"'kay!" Said Sunny in a chirpy voice.

"Um, I don't think you've noticed but. You should not be here." Said Coco.

"And why is that? You, fashionable hooker?" Said Sunny back in her angry voice.

Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Fox Ignatius, facepalmed.

"Well for one, don't you think it odd that you've just _happened_ to find Jaune with his friends in a room reading an untitled book? Two, if you were supposed to be here. Then why weren't you kidnapped as well?" Replied Coco Adel ignoring the Hooker jab.

"She's right it is odd Sunny." Said Daisy.

Fox pushes the twins through the portal while they were digesting the oddness of the situation.

"You must remember to pay my due when we get out of here, Ms. Schnee." Said Ren.

"I will!" Stuttered Weiss.

As the only one who hadn't read yet, Nora is reading.

 _ **A nice serene landscape's peace and quiet is Shattered by an enormous shadow of bunny ears.**_

"Oh. This time. Well, that's just peachy." Dryly said Velvet.

 **My eyes snapped open to see said shadow of Bunny Ears in Reality.**

"Velvet. What are you doing to my little Brother?" Asked Yang.

"Just read the book." Replied Velvet from behind Yats.

 **A four-year-three-month-old boy grabs the joysticks and pulls them back screaming "Bunny!"**

"Is he going to…" trailed off Yang.

 **Arms wrap around the child trying to make him let go. "** _ **Phobia!**_ **Don't just take control just like that!" Berated Security.**

… glared Ruby.

 **The swords I always have around my wrists flip into their sword forms and slice through the air at what I believe to be a serial killer in a bunny mask. Stupid CSI showing that kind of stuff at 3am.**

"CSI?" Asked Blake.

"Crime Scene Investigation." Replied Velvet.

 **The Entity known as** _ **Phobia**_ **was unwrapped in time for Security to Vibrate the swords so that they wouldn't bisect Velvet.**

Yang cracked her Knuckles loudly.

 **Only for her to start coughing up blood.**

Very Loudly.

 **I sent a pulse of Aura to assess the damage and found that where the swords would have cut, excluding the skin for some reason, there was damage identical to a Vibrated Sword going through. Luckily I knew how to fix that with Aura alone.**

" **So Velvet what has you sneaking into my room at 2 am?" I asked while she drank a cup of calming Peppermint Tea.**

 **She mumbled something so quiet I almost didn't hear it. "Okay." And after she drank her tea we climbed into my bed.**

The Temperature started sky rocketing.

 **She wrapped her arms and legs around me.**

Now there is a wind further sky rocketing the Temperature.

" **See Powell, she just wanted us to be her Teddy Bear. What's so wrong with that?" Said Security to a calmed Powell.**

"And you couldn't find your own?" Gritted Yang.

Velvet gave her a look that she translated as: whelp read the dang book before I go over there and teach you respect for your elders. Ya whippersnapper!

 **Powell pouted. "Well it's kinda my job to over react and jump the gun."**

" **He's got you there!" Said the Pink hooded being known as Pinkie Pie, Chaos Goddess of Laughter and Celebration. Or to be much more simple** _ **Happiness**_ **that was introduced earlier.**

"Do you think that she needs more experience before qualifying for the position of Aspect of Happiness?" Sarcastically asked Nora.

" **Well, how was I supposed to know that the ROB didn't give her the Teddy Bear she can't sleep without?" Shot back Powell.**

"Don't ya dare harm Mr. Edmund." Defended Velvet.

"I won't if you haven't raped my little brother. This time you haven't but who says next time will be the same." Said Yang.

"One, I wasn't active at 9 years of age. Two, while I maybe six percent Rabbit that did not fall into said percentage." Replied Velvet.

"Well, can you blame me with the Rabbit Breeding stereotype?" Asked a sheepish Yang.

"That is why your guts are not splattered across the room." Smiled Velvet with her eyes closed.

" **Yang, Velvet, you two do realize that the story called** _ **10 Eons on Remnant**_ **is supposed to be dark and you, in that room, are supposed to be the Normal People reacting to said darkness?" Asked GlaDos.**

"Yeah. But didn't you know you've shouldn't have watched that show that young?" Asked Yang.

" **One, we are insomniacs. And two, we were either 6 or 8 when we watched it. And by 6 or 8 we mean the** _ **First Time**_ **so no. we wouldn't have known." Replied Mike.**

 **Eight hours later, at 10am, the base was slowly but surely waking up.**

" **Mr. Edmund don't leave me." Said a shy voice into my ear thus reminding me of last night's events.**

 **I resisted the urge to reply with one of the many Edmund voices that I Consumed and just lay there until she wakes up.**

"He should have." Muttered Ruby.

" **I'm not worthless. I do have rights!" She muttered in the throes of a nightmare. I pressed my back to her chest and sent pulses of Aura in time with my Heartbeat.**

 **She tightens her grip of me before cutely muttering. "Is it wakey time?"**

" **Yes, it is indeed wakey time, Velvet." I replied in my normal voice at a quiet volume.**

" **Last night happened didn't it?" She asked.**

 **I nodded.**

" **Yang's gonna kill me." She stated into my hair.**

"Not for that I'm not. simply because it's way too cute." Said Yang.

" **She's not going to kill you. For one, she also lost her teddy bear. So she will understand where your thoughts came from."**

"Teddy Bear? What is this concept you speak of my dear Onyx?" shifty Said Yang.

" **And secondly she'll just be jealous that she didn't think to join me before hand." I assured her.**

" **Oh. Okay." And so she snuggled back in before letting go and sitting up.**

 **Around the outside of the base. Little AI controlled turrets shut off and folded back into the ground leaving no trace of their existence.**

 **After we dealt with breakfast, everyone came to the new building I had made. They walked inside to find a City in disrepair.**

" **What? How's this possible?!" Asked Weiss.**

" **TARDIS Technology. Also known as Bigger on the Inside." Replied the Reviewers.**

" **TARDIS?" Asked Ruby.**

" **Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a time traveling Police Box from the 1960s. it's a very crazy show." Replied Silver.**

" **Sadly this room can't travel in Time nor Space. But it'll serve its purpose as a training room." I said while adjusting the parameters of the environment.**

"Here's where the "Training" starts that we mentioned earlier." Stated Coco.

 **I dissolved into ash and flew away. Leaving them with:**

" **Figure out the scenario before nightfall, else you'll have to defend yourselves from the Unknown. If you do figure it out, find me and tell me what you think what the scenario is."**

 **Oh. You may be wondering just HOW am I doing all these powers with just will.**

"Yes, we are!" Said the readers.

 **Well it turns out that Aura is a Fusion of excess of ATP fused with Willpower and Imagination. Or in other words, a Personalized Force. The Force being a permeable energy of the Multiversal Computer-Tree-Thing called Yggdrasil.**

"That is what I meant by Define Aura." Stated Jaune.

 ***POV: Silverquill***

 **I took off and saw that the City should in fact be called a Metropolis. I looked down to see no signs of what the scenario is but the absence of said signs only further narrowed it down.**

" **Okay it's either a Survival Scenario or a Combat Scenario. I saw nothing of importance when I was up there. So what do you want to do?" I reported after landing.**

" **Heh. You probably over looked something. Though I can't fault you, what with** _ **Males**_ **being unaware of the big picture." Snooted Weiss.**

Weiss is held back from the tv. "Let me go! I'ma gonna punch that twerp!" She shouted.

 **Two puffs of imaginary smoke revealed my Shoulder Nightmares, though different somehow.**

 **Going to be sexist eh? We can too.** **Said SN 1.**

 **You're going to stop at mere sexism? Why not add Ageism as well?** **Said SN 2.**

 **Really. You're going to escalate the situation by adding Ageism. I am ashamed to be in the same Universe as you.** **Shot back SN 1.**

 **What are you a pansy? Being afraid to escalate the situation! I'm revoking your rights as a Bad Influence!** **Revoked SN 2.**

 **Revoking my rights!** **Gasped SN 1.** **I'll eat your guts for that insult!** **Shouted back SN 1 with a cutlass in his claws.**

 **You dare escalate to violence?** **Insultingly asked SN 2.**

 **You're the one who wanted to escalate to Ageism. So you don't get to play that card!** **Replied SN 1 with three cutlasses, one in his mouth and two in his claws, who proceeded to turn into a horizontal tornado of blades.**

 **SN 2 cursed and dodged out of my field of view.**

" **You have no idea of the self-control I'm currently** **exercising." I dryly stated to Weiss.**

" **What are you restraining? The urge to rape me?" She shot back.**

" **I'm 35. I think I know how to restrain the urge to kill you." I deadpanned.**

" **Oh." Muttered Weiss who was ashamed of where her mind took her to. "Sorry about that" she sheepishly said.**

" **It's okay. Even the best of us makes mistakes." I said while rubbing her head.**

"She better be ashamed. In fact, why is an eight-year-old thinking about reproduction, let alone forced reproduction, in the first place?" Asked Yang.

"I had my Talk at 6." Stated Weiss.

"Why?" Asked Blake.

"Uh. Hello? Prime Kidnapping and rape target here?" Replied Weiss.

 **I steadily ignored the grown up versions of the children's voices and updated the map we scrawled into the ground.**

 **After we looked at said map, we journeyed west to get on top of the relatively intact skyscraper to our right.**

 ***8 hours later***

 **POV: Onyx Rose.**

 **The door to the pseudo-throne room exploded inwards revealing my** _ **Test Subjects.**_

" **Do you know how long it took to find this skyscraper? Not to mention clearing the building level-by-excoriating-level-of-difficulty-level?!" Shouted Weiss.**

 **A Speed Glyph forms behind her and shoots her at my throne.**

 **An invisible cone of Aura surrounded Weiss in an Airless tunnel that was made by the actual Glyph. Thus I responded with another invisible cone of Aura, this one of my own making obviously, around tightly packed and medium density Aura primed to explode into Blue-level Flames. Blue colored flames, as most people know, are hotter than ordinary yellow colored flames. The Cone of Ice-Aura collided with the Cone of Industrial-Flame-Aura and scolding steam burst into existence around the impact point.**

" **Who here can tell me about the oldest Civilization that we know of?" Asked Professor Bartholomew Obelisk.**

" **First off, just why is a** _ **Male**_ **Teaching History? Second, the Babel Empire was a global-spanning nation about 15 thousand years ago." Replied a red-haired Female student.**

" **First, while I may teach about the past, we also must look towards the future and progress. Second, wrong. It's the Unity Federation of 32 thousand years ago." He replied.**

" **The Unity Federation was, somehow, a nation that reached into the stars. But we'll focus on that another time. This time we will focus on their ideas of Aura." After his flickering clones drew a seven pointed star, he, the one who was flickering the least, turned to the class. "Now who here can tell me about the 7 Patterns of Aura?"**

" **The seven Patterns are the Theory of Gender based Semblances. The four main elements of Fire."**

 **Silver, in his nightmare form, breathed in deeply. Ruby rushed and got Weiss out of the line of fire which quickly became literal. Black-blue flames gorged out of Silver's mouth rushing at me like a typhoon of flames. The air in front of me stilled and solidified into Absolute Zero Ice neatly countering the Nightmare Flames. 32mm Nightmare Flame cased rounds shattered the ice. I leapt up, dodging the bullets, channeled** _ **Hope**_ **into my right fist and blasted it at Silver pushing him out into the air. As I was descending I heard crackles of lightning immediately I pulsed my Aura in a spinning Kaleidoscope fashion.**

"Trippy!" Commented Nora on the result of imagining such a thing.

 **My outer suit was fried or atleast was until I pulsed more Aura through it repairing the damage. I ducked underneath the grenade, Flash-stepped to Nora's side, activated the grenades on her belt and flash-stepped away. "Right, Grenades inside Hammer. Not on belt." Nora commented before she blew up.**

" **Water."**

 **Snow swirled around the room and Ice Golems swung their blades at me. I unleashed an Omni-directional blast of flames which melted them only for them to reform. I jumped up and saw see-through Equine-shaped spirits.** _ **Right Wendigos.**_ **As I was falling I gathered** _ **Love, Trust, and Friendship**_ **into my left which I punched the ground with wiping out the Wendigo-animated Golems. I blasted the Dispenser that Wolf set up, destroying the turrets and knocking him out.**

" **Earth."**

 **I dodged the sudden up cropping of spikes appearing behind the cause of said spikes I tried to knock him out by jolting his brainstem but Yats was having none of my Chigoe and swung his leg catching me in the waist. If I hadn't dissolved into mist and smothered him into sleep. Resolidifing I looked around for Penny when suddenly a hand clamped down onto my leg. With one eye seeing a flashback to the time** _ **Them**_ **tried to be all zombie-like. I wretched up my leg dragging Penny out of the metal she somehow was in and** _ **looked**_ **at her. "It was worth a shot?" She hesitantly asked.**

 **In response I threw her at Yats causing them to crash together.**

" **Air."**

 **Gusts slammed me into the throne pinning me in place making me unable to dodge the 32mm bullets that are tearing into my bubble shield. I slid into my shadow and slid out of Bliss's in front of her I Clapped. Her wings seized up and she fell to the ground.**

" **Are believed to form in Females 98% more than males. While the three concept Semblances of Speed."**

 **After catching Bliss Ruby, foolishly I might add, rushes me with the Prototype of Crescent Rose. Diagonal downwards swipe going from Left shoulder to right thigh. Duck-spin to the left. Bisecting upwards swing. Turn to ash and regroup behind her. Reform arms into blades and stab at the spleen and liver. Dodged by Rose version. Lean back into head butt to handstand on her shoulders to flip her back at the revived Wolf. 3 second melee bash.**

" **Manipulation."**

 **Several pure white Aura blasts came from my left while hordes of tin cans came from my right. I jumped up only for Coco to stretch out her hand and compress the space where I was to where I am making the two attacks hit. Out of the dust came three blurs which after knocking out the attackers solidified into more me.**

" **Multiplication."**

 **I ducked under the Yang thrown Blake clone before knocking out Sun before he could add his clones to the battlefield.**

"Well that's odd." Commented Nora before a yellow post-it note floated down with the words:

The author has just binged watched chapters 1-11 of volume four and now owns vols. 1-3. Thus he is rewriting 10 Eons on Remnant under a new name: The Void Brood.

White light shone through the book and atomized the building in intergalactic space.


End file.
